Scarlett Fever For Her
by EnderSweetie
Summary: Discovering love is no cake walk for Seras. Relationships, romance, confusion, and lust. A sex-starved mass of Hellsing and Millennium operatives are after her. Oh let's not forget the Vatican! Her heart and her virginity are on the line, and it's every man for himself. Will Alucard claim both prizes, or will someone else beat him to them? AXS. New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter I I Dream Of Legolas Greenleaf

_**Title: **_Scarlett Fever for Her

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters :3!

**_Genres : _**Humor, Romance, Angst.

**_ Rating_**_: _M- For mature themes.

**_ Setting_**_: _Hellsing manor, Seras' room.

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_: **I do not own any **_of the characters from Hellsing, _**nor do I own**_ Legolas Greenleaf from LOTR, but I do own my characters and most of the clothes.

**_Chapter-_ **_**Plot****: **Seras was tired of being everyone's eye candy around the Hellsing Manor. However, tonight just happened to be the worst night, as well as the single most amazing night of her life, thanks to our favorite vampire of course. __**(**No. Not Edward's twinkling beta ass.**)**_

_**✐Notes**: _Ok, first hello heh, I've taken two regular chapters and placed them into one large dynamite chapter! So all the Millennium fakepires can go make some ghouls and hail herr major. All of Alucard's speech/thoughts are in bold quotations. If you tend to be squeamish over sexual conditions between character or anything of that fashion, keep a few tissues nearby. Fair warnings are given because this story DOES contain shimapan, oppai, and tsundere. Oh yeah! Would be vanilla situations are present. Enjoy the fluffy and gore!

_**___Leading Chapter Question: ___**___Whose fault was it in the first place?___**___  
><em>__**_

ღ**ღ Please** ( **｡◕‿◕｡**) **Enjoy ღ**ღ

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one -<strong> I Dream Of Legolas.

* * *

><p><em>ღ<strong>ღ Prologue <strong>ღ**ღ**_

It started with innocence encased within a soft cocoon of flesh, muscle and bone. Growing within the womb of a nameless woman, the bones began to harden and skin bound over muscle. Together it formed a new life. A life that one vampire was cursed into living eternally.

Alucard walked down an unending staircase of sorrow. He privately mocked the mortals, who tried to earn a passage to "Heaven" by praying to their thankless God. It was not their god who had granted him with eternal damnation through a curse. He didn't deny that he had a darkness around him but feared that would it would one day taint the pure soul of his fledgling.

Even now the taste of her blood was fresh upon his tongue, so savory and sweet that it tormented him and tantalized him at the same time. He imagined that the meaningfulness of the new life he gave her under the ivory eye of night would dwindle and disintegrate if he did not make an advance. It wasn't an illusion he worked in front of her eyes that night, saving her from the talons of death.

Alucard knew that one day she would desire to be set free and roam the world, to walk out from underneath his shadow. He didn't know if he could give her the freedom she deserved if that moment should arise. He depended on her for she was his precious cure. The cure from the mental and spiritual torture he suffered through. The first ones called "Brides" did not satisfy him when they had existed. The blonde girl had slowly burrowed her way into his frozen heart, making his blood rage every time he looked into her eyes.

However, his new creation was not a replacement for the nameless woman who remained lost in the bloodstained pages of his past. The more he studied her, the more unique she appeared. Like a deep ruby-shaded rose with thorns that he wished would tear into his skin, make him bleed. and melt him away. He tried to imagine what taking her would feel like. Swimming in a rip tide of fire, to be at her mercy only, pulling him into the center of her sweet nectar so that he could drown in her.

A child like her came along once in a life time. He could see her standing in front of him, clothes dropping to the floor around her feet. It was this frequent fantasy of her waiting for him to paint her body with a barrage of bites and bruises, to bring out the animosity of her true nature that lurked underneath her skin, that drove him mad for want of her. The only question remaining in his mind was _if_ he could make this fantasy, into a reality.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few weeks since Seras joined Hellsing, and she was already begging Alucard to give her a more habitable place to live in, opposed to that cold, dank dungeon she'd been staying in since her arrival, but he refused. She was running out of hope, and no matter how much she excelled at her training or combat, Alucard denied repeatedly. So taking matters into her own hands, she asked Integra behind his back.<p>

Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing was her own woman with a mind of damn near impenetrable steel that Hellsing loyalists admired from afar. She ruled with a feminist's iron fist and her dog was on standby, ready to rip apart the fools who so idiotically dared to oppose her. There was no room for sensitive feelings or compassionate whispers to win her love. Every ounce of her mind was definitively projected toward strengthening the Hellsing Organization and crushing their enemy with brute force while lapping up the bloody glory of post-succession.

Integra knew that behind his orange tinted glasses lived the eyes of a soul that had been tortured many times only strengthened from the hate dormant within his heart, containing all the horrors his eyes had seen through countless life times. He was probably the only person that understood the thorn she harbored in her heart since childhood, but he would not be the one to pull it from her breast. The wall that divided them was there for a purpose and he made a silent promise that it would never be demolished, no matter what.

As great a duo as slave and master seemed, when little Seras came into their lives they fought constantly over her as if they'd had a child together. Seras was so persistent in her whining for better accommodations that Integra decided to have a room made for her, going against Alucard who had put his foot down five times before.

Still the large vampire remained adverse to the idea of his fledgling having her own room above ground, because she was a fresh vampire who needed darkness to build up strength and partly, because she refused to feed her starving ass. Which did piss him off, to the point where sadistic fantasies of force feeding her kept crashing into his thoughts, wave after wave each time she refused to obey him.

Fortunately, Integra had gone a three steps ahead and had a plan for a situation like this. The next night in her office she phoned a private glass manufacture to ensure that all the windows in production were carefully constructed with low-emissivity glass, thus blocking out the sunlight and giving Alucard a reason to shut his gob before she blew a bullet into his head.__  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Office.<em> **

Seras exhaled lightly as she stood in front of the large oak desk before Integra, who leaned forward in her chair, elbows on the desk with her fingers laced together as she glanced at Alucard coolly. His scarlet eyes slightly glowed before resuming their usual color, causing a smile to form at the corners of Integra's lips.

"Now that there are no objections" Integra said as she stared at Alucard pointedly "let us proceed. The request has been fulfilled, Police girl. Walter will escort you to your new accommodations."

Integra glanced over at Walter, as he gave a reaffirming nod, before bowing respectably at the waist with one white gloved hand placed over his chest. He was calm and even in favor of Seras' addition to the corporation. __  
><em>_

__"__Of course Sir,__" __He chimed in a valiantly.__  
><em>_

Alucard felt like he had been mocked. He stood off to the side, intrigued by the strange look his master was giving his fledgling from her desk. His deep scarlet eyes crept over in the direction of Seras as she stood idle, locked in a battle with The Iron Maiden. He admired how lovely she looked standing there with her hands placed gently at her sides, her glossy lips half-opened just begging for attention. A serrated grin appeared on his cheeks as his eyes wandered over Seras. She felt the impending sense of danger go off in the back of her mind as she broke eye contact with Integra.

"Ah, um I really can't thank you enough Sir!" Seras bowed her head toward Integra. The woman said nothing but nodded as the stogie between her teeth dropped ash. The smoke swirled in the air in the room, battling with the stale tension around it. Her ice blue eyes clashed with the marbled eyes of the girl in front of them, causing the perspiration to build within her suit.

"This is just ridiculous," Integra thought, "No one ever made me feel so hot and bothered before."

The way Seras' eyes burned into hers, deeply ensnared her in a swoon and sent her belly doing flips. Seras squinted her eyes, trying to figure out the stare that Integra was projecting toward her. There was a rush of blood that began to flow to Integra's cheeks, heating them immensely making her feel warm and tingly. Her eyebrows twinged repeatedly the strange vibe emanating from The Draculina's scrutinizing expression. This kid was making her blush. The Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was blushing like a little high school girl infatuated with her first crush!

____ "____She's so attractive all of a sudden. Dammit what is this sensation?!" gripped Integra, nearly biting the end of her stogie as she glanced over at the vampire.

Standing in front of Integra was a voluptuous girl whose assets showed rebelliously through the form fitting fabric of the wide-round-neck-elbow-sleeve-tee and ripped, charcoal grunge jeans she wore. Her blond hair was messy with a few strands pulled behind one of her ears, leaving the other side to hang down her shoulder and upper back in soft waves. The Iron Maiden was astounded by the amount of sex appeal oozing from the casually dressed girl.

Alucard was also struck by her as well. His sapient scarlet eyes didn't fail to notice how perfectly the charcoal colored jeans clenched the succulent lushness of her ass. She was very alluring for a girl her age, probably due to her firm plump breasts, that added with her lower body that curved in all the appropriate places. **"**An act of self satisfaction will be executed," He confirmed to himself with a silent cheek splitting grin. He momentarily forgot his about his mental plans of punishment for his fledgling as he marveled over her.

Walter stood pensive with his hands behind his back watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. He understood the situation clearly from his post near the doors as Integra's stiff expression began to wilt away as the minutes passed. She was finally losing one battle and it seemed very fitting. His diligent navy eyes shifted over to Seras, slowly feeling every inch of her up. Walter's mouth curved into a sinister smile while his eyes came to the cleft of her sweet round ass in the tight jeans. He groaned internally, biting the inside of his cheek and continued his wandering gaze.

In his mind all he could hear was Seras's sexy voice-

____"Mmm, Walter!"____

Seras could feel the rape vibes running through the room, feel all the groping eyes, scanning her with hungry predatory gazes. She wasn't some hot piece of ass just wondering around this bloody place! Dammit she worked here! And it was a shame that she had to deal with this crap all over again. A low growl vibrated within Seras' throat to draw everyone out of their nasty fantasizes so she could exit the room. "Please excuse me," she said curtly to Integra who only watched her lips move and addressed her with less than an equally respectable response.

Seras' mouth twitched in annoyance as she turned on her heel and left the room, Walter snapped out of his daze, following suit with his pony tail dancing gleefully. Alucard glanced over at Integra with a knowing smirk. He then tilted his crimson fedora over his brow before sinking down into the carpet with a rich, malevolent chuckle. Integra took one puff from her stogie then moved to smash the bud into a large glass ashtray on the desk. She reclined against the leather padding of the chair and rubbed her face with a small laugh.

"I hope she likes the _other gifts,"_ she mused. Light flickered from the swaying curtains behind her chair, her gloved hand went to grip the end of her favorite gold pen.____  
><em>___

* * *

><p>ღ<strong>ღContinuation of the<em><strong> Prologue<strong>_-**

The space was lavishly decorated with all kinds of rich paintings and decorative round, baby blue rugs. The white creepers on her feet tapped against the rich tile as she strolled around the room. She favored how the room was set in a modern style. The three windows of the main room were fixed-framed, vanilla bordered window panes, all with special glass set into the whole length of two doors that opened in each window. The windows were glossed with a thin finish and possessed symmetrical nude shutters on the outside.

The floor was made from rouge tile that had large pink orchids sculpted into the face of each. The room was painted in a easy creme color that shone with a vinyl gloss, which added into the primer. A small blue doubled arm chaise sofa was placed against the farthest wall from the door along with a few tables and white roses placed carefully into hand crafted crystal vases. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she discovered the plasma television mounted on the wall with a curved white sofa near by. One would hardly ever catch Seras watching TV but this was too nice to ignore.

"What is that room," asked Seras as she peeked curiously at a white shuttered door, catching Walter out of the corner of her eye as he turned partly toward her and gestured her over to him.

"That is the bathroom," He smiled. He held a hand out gesturing for her to go open it, while pushing on the small of her back with his other. Seras curiously walked over to the shutter door and grasped the crystal nob. Anxiousness swirled in her belly as she turned it in hand, stepping into the dark bathroom. She was trying to feel the wall for a switch or button.

"I wonder where that button is."

Walter's shadow behind her grew larger when he appeared close behind her, and with a flick of his finger illuminated the entire bathroom. She suddenly hissed at the bright light, which made him raise his eyebrows in astonishment as she cupped her hands over her mouth and gave him an apologetic smile. He fixed his monocle and returned the smile, added with a gesture for her to continue through the bathroom. The elder man explained to her how to work the walk-in shower and the hot tub. Seras wasn't paying attention as she'd been preoccupied with the round buckwheat oval bench that was in the middle of the bathroom. The sinks were made from beige granite with little oval basins and pearl handles. On either side of the sink walls were cute glass flower-shaped bulbs sitting in golden stems that curved out of the walls.

"Wait, I'm sorry did you say hot tub?" Seras' voice interrupted, with a lack of it's usual casualness making Walter pause before answering her curtly.

"Indeed. Vampiric duties can get quite messy."

There was some bemusement to be had at the expense of her ecstatic expression. Her eyes went wide as one of her biggest dreams had finally come true! Not only was the hot tub hers but there was also a walk-in shower, could this get any better? She could only wonder. Walter read her expression and adjusted his monocle with a smirk as he moved across the white tile of the bathroom floor.

"Right this way Miss. Victoria your bedroom is waiting," Walter called to snap her out of the daze as she turned away from the huge hot tub and ventured to him. He turned to the white door that she failed to notice earlier and opened it with a click. Her eyes watched the door open to what was to be her bedroom, she felt her breath leave her as her eyes gazed at the sea of white paint contrasted by cream curtains. The room was made for what seemed to be an angel with clean white walls and cream marble floors covered by large fluffy white rugs.

Over head hung a 14.36 Round Pendant Chandelier with over twenty little clear orbs attached to silver wires that spiraled down from a large base in the ceiling. They looked like bubbles floating in the air, giving the room a mystical quality. A large cream vanity rested near the wall adjacent to the bathroom door.

Seras squinted at the open ivory coffin placed atop a black three tier marble platform presented as the centerpiece of the room. It was about seven feet in length and spacious with pink silk lining and three fluffy pillows that ruffled at the top inside. Outside the coffin there was a cross shaped knob that allowed for the lid to slide off of the base when turned upside down.

"W-Walter, no no no! Absolutely not again! Not another one of these things!" She shouted slapping her hands to her face, dramatically looking down at the coffin as if it was from hell. He turned to her, fixed his monocle and replied with in a obvious tone. "Well, you know as well as I do that said thing you're referring to would be a coffin." Seras rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a "no shit" expression.

"Ah yeah -why the hell is this coffin in my bedroom?" she asked leveling her nose with his, causing his eyes to wander down to her breasts. "To have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin would be utterly preposterous! You are a vampire so, there for, here you will sleep!" Walter leaned away from her overbearing presence, pointing to the coffin behind him.

"You will remove this from my room and bring me a four poster bed!"

He grimaced as she robbed him of more personal space, however, he stepped around the coffin alter and away from her before defying her. "It simply cannot be done, and the only person you have to blame for that is yourself," he begun flat, but finished in a wary tone watching as her right eye twitched. Within seconds, Seras had lunged over the coffin and hooked her fingers into his vest and pulled him to her with an snarl.

"I want a damn bed! Why won't you listen to me?! Am I speaking Gaelic?" Cried the little vamp as she shook him with her fists. Poor Walter's head lolled back and forth as he held his hands up defensively. She paused her tantrum only to catch him smirking up at her.

"If there is anyone you should be fussing to, it should be your master. Alucard is the one who requested the order for a new coffin in the first place. He went to Integra and they made a compromise behind your back," Walter grunted in a less than apologetic tone. Seras released Walter from her grip with a short thrust, letting him fall on the floor. She clenched her fists against her hips and stared at the old butler with a bored gaze.

"Mhmmm, why am I not surprised that he is behind the reason for this thing being here?" she sighed folding her arms. She smirked at the butler who fell onto the ground with a grumble. She took in the room, when suddenly her roaming eyes caught sight of something sitting on the sofa.

"No that would be yourself, I'm sure you've been feeling weak lately due to your refusal to ingest blood. As you are aware, you must now sleep in this coffin that holds the soil of your birthplace to sustain the energy needed to exist," Walter explained. After fixing his clothes, he then dusted off his pants looking up to see her wander away.

Near the coffin in the center of the room resided a long, blue velvet tufted flat bench with cherry wood pegs. Seras spotted the two large black and white bags that sat on top of the sofa. The first bag was white with the words "Hanky Panky" written in attractive pink font. The second was black with the words "Aerie" written on the side in grey.

"Who are these from?" she asked. Picking up the bag she turned to look back at Walter who raised his brow in question.

"Oh I do believe they are gifts from Sir. Integra,"he answered, addressing her with curious eyes, wanting to know what was inside the bags. He watched as Seras peeked into the first bag, he puzzled when the little bit of color she did have flushed away. She stepped away from the couch holding the bag protectively against her chest making him even more speculative.

"Wow, I just don't know what to say..."

She glanced at him with a deep blush crept across her face, ogling the lacy garments in the bag. She had always wanted a lacy thong or two because of their dainty feminine design, but she never expected a collection of striped cheekie panties and pairs upon pairs of lacy thongs. It was nice that someone thought about her since Alucard did not allow her to leave the premises to shop, however on the same token she had no intention of portraying herself as rape bait for him if he ever took her. Her eyes flew to Walter as he stalked over to the sofa and picked an item up out of the other bag.

"OH! W-Walter don't," Seras warned with her hand out stretched trying to stop him, but she was too late as he pulled a pair of skimpy, whipped strawberry pink, striped panties from out of the bag. He looked at Seras, then back into the garment in hand with a slight blush on his cheeks. He strolled over to her and placed the cute knickers in her shaky hand, making sure to brush her fingers with his own.

"Don't worry Miss. Victoria, as a butler it is not my duty to judge. Though I must say Sir. Integra is a woman of impeccable taste," he mused. A wry smile cut into his lips as he stepped away from her and made to exit the room with his hands behind his back.

"I don't understand what you're on about, they're just panties, aren't they?" Seras sighed patting her cheeks. Walter glanced over his shoulder with a smirk before he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"These are really cute now that I think about it," she muttered clutching the panties to her chest with a minimal blush on her face.

_**"**Police girl.**"**_

Startled Seras' grip on the panties loosened, and the dainty underwear slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground at the sound of Alucard's voice. Her eyes shot down to the garment that laid against the floor in front of her.

"If Master saw those..." she paused briefly, "No I couldn't allow that to happen."

She knelt down and reached out to the panties before her. Her eyes widened at sound the of black leather boots scuffing the floor behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder to see who was there (as if she didn't already know.) It was her Master in all his creepy glory who appeared in her room. She could tell because the floor had just solidified and Alucard was standing behind her. He stared down at her through his orange glasses with a half smirk.

He wore his signature charcoal suit with the red cravat that made him seem regal and attractive, the circular orange-tinted wire-frame glasses were over his seductive scarlet eyes. He was absent of the clad red duster and crimson fedora tonight. Seras noticed that his hair had noticed grown out since the night in Cheddar, as had her own. His alluring Romanian features were well coupled by the silky wild, black tendrils displayed down the left of his slender face. The chiseled jawline, pale skin, and murderous smile; all of his frightening features present. Her eyes trailed up his grey slacks and stopped at his groin, making her avert her eyes with a blush.

"O-oh Master, good evening," she greeted, turning her eyes up to meet his. Her pink eyes awkwardly tried to hold his hard blazing gaze as her fingers quietly felt the floor in front of her. Seras gripped the lace of the panties and pulled them against her stomach, returning her focus to Alucard who stared down at her skeptically. He happened to be, curious as to what she was doing since she exited his Master's office. He'd just finished with some personal business and thought he'd drop in to see her room.

What did he discover? His innocent little cupcake of a fledgling on her knees apparently doing something out of the ordinary. Her gentle face framed by her fluffy, vanilla locks, her plump lips, and delicious ass made a vicious smirk form on his lips. However, the way she was holding herself roused suspicions within him. Was she hurt?

**"**_What is wrong with you Police girl?_**"**

He asked from above as she looked back with a "caught in the act" look on her face, making him slowly raise a shadowy black brow.

"N-Nothing! J-Just, um..." Seras stammered, trying to think up some kind of valid answer. She wondered if she should just act cool and admit that the panties were from Sir. Integra. No! What the hell was she thinking!? She couldn't tell him that, he might have get bad ideas in his head.

"It is honestly none of your concern," She answered in a low tone_. _Mentally she smacked herself for saying the hell was she thinking, back talking to her Master? She might not have been in the vampiric game for long, but she was pretty sure he wasn't going to take what she'd just said lightly. This was definitely going to get ugly.

Even though he looked calm, Alucard was bothered by the words he'd just heard from the girl below from him. He could tell something was off and it irked him that she would talk to him like that. She was HIS fledgling and there was no reason for her to talk back to him because he was her goddamned master!His scarlet eyes glowered at her from his orange welders glasses, shocking her with a look she'd never seen before. Alucard took a few lengthy steps forward and knelt down behind her, lightly touching the small of her back with his fingers. He felt her shiver at his touch and inch herself forward from him; only making him more curious. She gasped and cast her eyes at the floor. He waited for an answer that he was unsure he would receive.

How the hell was she going to explain this to him without putting her foot deeper into her mouth?

"I'm sorry, master. I don't know how to explain this to you..."

Alucard's scarlet eyes narrowed at that one, he leaned closer till she could feel his presence against her back. Silently he moved his hands down her back and she tensed. His hands moved around her small sides, making her uneasy. Usually he would be able to smell a lie coming before she actually said it. Suddenly he noticed that she was holding something against herself, now he knew she was lying but, what was she hiding? What could be so important enough to make her lie to him?

Seras felt his hand brush against the lace of the cheekies and instantly realized that he knew. Her eyes widened as he gripped to lace with his right hand, but she couldn't just let him take them. Alucard felt it, whatever it was she was nesting against her abdomen and now he needed to see it.

"Don't," Seras whispered. There was no reply from the elder vampire and it made her even more frightened; she turned her head to look back at him. She sat frozen by her reflection in his glasses. Alucard stared back in silence with a neutral expression, like the face of a statue and his glowing red eyes burrowed into hers. He was waiting for her grip to weaken, and when it did he snatched them right from her petite fingers.

Seras died on the inside as she faced him and stared with wide eyes. Alucard slid his glasses down his nose to get a better look at the silky beauties now in his gloved hand. These were expensive looking lingerie, made for a woman with ample sex appeal. Now where the hell did she get this kind of garment? And who did she plan on wearing them for? Not only had she lied to him, but it was over a pair of really naughty panties that he couldn't stop thinking about putting on her. His eyes jumped from the panties to her, a wry smirk formed on his face.

Seras tilted her head back with a expression of sheer horror. Her master had taken the panties before she even had a chance to explain - now she was literally in ankle deep shit. At that precise moment a very, very dirty thought crossed his mind, it was so dirty in fact, that he couldn't help but get a little wood below._  
><em>

**"**Very nice Police girl, were they for a special event? Of perhaps you just wanted to wear something a little risque. I don't blame you, with a body like that, it would be a shame for you to continue wearing teddy bear panties.**"**

Seras stood abruptly and kept her hands against her chest, pink eyes staring warily at Alucard with a blush. How did he know she wore those?! He still hadn't said anything else, just watched her, his feral eyes holding her prisoner. He could see her slightly tense as he stood up, towering over her. Should she run? How far would she get? Would he punish her?

Alucard read her thoughts, and suddenly jerked Seras into his arms with a grin. He trapped her against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her petite form. He felt her small hands against his chest as well as her bountiful bosom rubbing against him. He thought about her for a moment, trying to decide whether to punish her later for the lie. He was however, delighted by the sweet smell coming from the girl in his arms. He remembered smelling it when he first met her in Cheddar, the scent of fear. His fledgling wasn't horrible, but she needed some discipline and he was definitely going to give it to her when she least expected it, oh yes.

Seras flinched as the shadow of his hand appeared over her face. Was he going to hit her? She wondered, waiting for a hit that never eyes slowly opened at the gloved hand that caressed her face softly. Seras glanced up to see a very pleasant expression painted on her master's handsome face.

**"**It is time you started branching out into the adult world. I support this first step, fully.**"**

That was all he said to her as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, then he released her from his hold and placed the panties in her hands. He turned away to stroll over to her new coffin for his evaluation. He prepared for tonight's event. Seras rubbed the remaining blush from her cheeks as she understood the double meaning in those words and the "_I'll deal with you when I see fit."_ expression. She couldn't help but be curious as to what her master had planned, if it was anything that followed the touch of his lips to her, she was ready. Realization hit her as she watched him examine her coffin. She figured that he was planning something evil, but she wasn't going to dwell on it for too long.

Seras was completely against the idea of this coffin in the place of a bed, which she'd loved the most next to the luxurious bathroom fit for a princess. Alucard decided to give her a choice since he was feeling rather generous. he folded his arms over his chest and told her that she could either sleep in her own coffin or join him in his. It didn't take her long to come up with an answer. She chose the white coffin, wisely.

* * *

><p>She was going to sleep in coffin a few days sooner than Alucard expected, though he wasn't disappointed that she rejected his offer to join him in his coffin. That was alright with him because the white coffin was limited to a single opening control, leaving Seras with very few options on departure, and that was just how he wanted it. The elder vampire was going to enjoy waking his little Draculina from her afternoon slumber as he left her in her room and walked back to his own, there was a deep thrill in his eyes hidden away behind his glasses. If his plan went exactly right, she would have no escape from him and the punishment that was to come.<p>

How Seras' new coffin worked. Option one, she'd have to learn how to turn into mist and tunnel through the box; reappearing on the floor with grace and elegance. (Something only taught by Alucard himself.) Option two was to wait for someone to come in her room and open the coffin from the outside, to which Seras wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to wait for someone to just let her out like a dog.

She exited the bathroom with a towel around her neck, dressed in nothing but her bra and panties. She slid down into the soft sheets of coffin with a pleasurable groan and decided leave the lid off which pissed off Alucard, who was hiding in the shadows He was so angry that she left it open, he invaded her dreams to corrupt them, and to possibly see what she was hiding away in her mind. If only he knew, what a geek she was.

* * *

><p><em><em>ღღ<strong>The Obscure Nightmare<strong>__ღღ__

**Tonight our favorite Draculina was dreaming about a folklore romance with a hot Sindarin Elf of the Woodland Realm.**

The sheer starlight gray curtains of the window fluttered against the windowsill as a steady breeze flowed into the room, behind the opened window the last of the sun's fingertips were just dying out beyond the pale peach horizon. The light stretched across the room, streams of it fell across the half lid of the coffin that shielded Seras, as she lay dreaming.

Seras was having another one of her Lord Of The Rings fantasy ass candy dreams, when Alucard entered into her mind. He was unsure of what he expected to find there as he arrived past the silver barrier that held her dream inside. When he opened his eyes, he found himself atop a black horse in a forest realm. He realized that he had just replaced some evil figure and looked over his new black armor. It shined from the sunlight above, rays of light cutting through the canopy of trees surrounding him. The metal armor was partly exposed in the chest area and covered by the deep, midnight, gaping robe he wore. He gave a nonchalant gaze to the horse he was settled on top of, before he gripped the leather harness strap of his stead in one hand and he pulled back the thick black hood of his robe with his other.

He squint his red eyes, black lashes shielding them from the forest light as he scanned over the bold features of the horses head and muscular build. He took a few moments to confirm that the mare was of Frisian decent by the lengthy illustrious mane and flowing tail. The dark ruby irises in his eyes shrank back a fraction from the suns glow as he tried to peer out into the clearing that laid ahead.

He had apparently been selected at random by the dream server to become a Death Rider that went astray from Sauron's army looking for something to kill. What the fuck was a _Sauron?_ He didn't know and nor did he care. He just wanted to find his idiotic fledgling but apparently this was going to turn into a chore since he had no idea where she was.

Alucard's eyes searched around the thick knotted tree trunks that were at the end of the forest and spotted a small trail that led to a field opening. He clicked his tongue and went alee on top of his steed with ease guessing it would be better than standing around waiting for her to run by. Hell no! That kind of shit would take all day and he was not a very patient vampire. He held absolutely no interest in any of this folkloric garbage like his nerdy Draculina did.

He spotted his derpy fledgling, dancing and giggling, frolicking about in a field of red tulips courted by pink little blossoms. He pinched his brow at first, but then he smirked and watched her spin around in a daze with her long platinum blonde hair dressed with small flowers fluttering in the breeze. However. Such a sight was made sour by the presence of the Elven male who approached her with a blinding smile on his face. Alucard's eyes shifted from his fledgling to the Elven male that began to chase her making him clench his jaw.

It seemed like the The King of all Vampire's was angry at the situation ahead, for here was his newly created female fledgling fantasizing not about her Master, but a_ fictional character?!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folkloric Romance.<br>_ **

Legolas Greenleaf was of medium height and slender with well defined cheek bones, below his nose laid a pair of soft Cupid's bow shaped lips. His build was precisely Ectomorph (tall and slender) structured like most elves were, yet his size didn't defame the enchanting aura that flourish from his person. He was youthfully ambitious and filled with an endless spout of superiority that embellished upon his grace and morality. Holy fucking glamour and no demur to be found, Legolas walked like his cock was attached to his thigh, and every one of those hairy, mediocre, little smelly, hobbits were oh so jelly.

Legolas wore a beautiful, expensive, carefully hand embroidered elven jerkin, the middle was sewn with with rich dark green suede and lovely olive borders along his, perfect lower torso. Across his slender chest was a delicate decorative sash connecting to the mystical ivory quiver embroidered with rare sapphire golden thread that laid against his back. His hips were covered in clean, neat, fashionable olive straight legged breeches that met his soft, comfortable hide boots at the knees.

His hair was platinum blonde much like hers. However, his was slightly fairer in texture as the top portion of his hair was pulled back into herringbone style leaving the rest to flow down his back and shoulders. Legolas had one individual half braid on either side of his head that trailed off behind his pointed ears and joined with the rest of his hair in small wisps.

Seras' wore a blissful expression as she held the bottom of her dress in her hands and ran through the meadow of tulips followed by the handsome young man with long flaxen locks. She glowed beautifully like a beacon of innocence in the two layered white crisp sheer chiffon column dress that left her shoulders bare. Her arms were decorated with spiraling ivory bracelets and tiny little sapphire bangles. The first portion of her dress was sheer and accented the slenderness of her neck, rising up to curve over her breasts.

Seras twirled out of reach from Legloas' hands and allowed him to see her dainty feet as she lifted her dress somewhat. Legolas waited for the perfect moment to strike, then as quick as lightening he ambushed her. His hands caught her by the waist and he pulled her into his chest as they descended into the grassy plain. Seras sat up with a blush to give the proper space needed between them, she screamed happily when she felt his hands grope her waist and pulled her back onto his lap.

She nearly fainted as she sunk into his warm embrace and felt his breath against the crook of her neck. They both relaxed and enjoyed the gentle breeze of spring morning that blew against them and blew through their hair. Her petite fingers intertwined with his much larger ones on her lap, she enjoyed the brief contact between them. She marveled at the tenderness of his embrace added with how perfect his chest felt against her back. His scent was something to be treasured as she inhaled the cleansing aroma radiating from his body. He smelled of fresh pine and summer berries infused with a hint of woodsy musk. She'd be a fool not to adore the rarity of his unique features as he stared down at her with his gentle violet gaze.

"Aníron laved 'lî lín o throa lín!" Legolas teased in a husky tone as he leaned down to press his lips against the tender shell of her ear and stroked her naked shoulder with the fingers of his free hand._  
><em>

"Meleth nín, the touch of your lips sends a current of pleasure coursing through my body," she whispered into his ear then reclined her head against his shoulder._  
><em>

"Gen iuithathon na vîl ," Legolas cooed as he looked down at the small blonde girl in his lap. Legolas closed his eyes leaning down and kissed his love. Seras was waiting for the moment when their lips met, and when they did it caused an instantaneous burst of heat between them. Hot sensations meshed with a flood of awaking arousal that flourished deep within their abdomens. Seras pulled back equally with her lover and breathed softly while her right hand came up to caress his perfect chin.

"You claimed that you desire of my love, did you not?"

Legolas closed his eyes as her fingertips stroked his soft pink lips, he welcomed her as she turned her body around to face him and placed a chaste kiss on the front of his throat. Legolas violet eyes gazed down at Seras as he grasped her hand and pressed it to his mouth displaying sweet gesture of romanticism.

_"_Tancave le melin ,le no an-uir nîn?" His voice was crisp and airy causing the flowers around them to nearly bend in sequence at his pure tone. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and laid a tender kiss between her eyes. She closed them and indulged in the warm lips that graced her with a gentle touch. Seras opened her eyes slowly with blush about her cheeks as she lifted from his lap. She caressed his jaw within her hands and laid a chaste kiss upon his lips, sending a series of sweet sparks down his spine. Legolas rested his hands at the mid of her torso and slid them down her sides, stopping to grip the top of her hips and jerk her against him possessively.

_"_I knew no other would make my heart flutter with his presence as you do now. Oh how I quiver at the rich tone of your voice my love, you've no idea how much my lips crave to be covered by yours,_"_ She serrated lovingly to handsome man in front of her, watching his hair shimmer from the sun over head. She bit her bottom lip as she looked into his entrancing violet eyes, his passionate stare tickled her from the neck down spreading throughout her limbs rapidly increasing her body temperature.

"Then it is a kiss you shall receive."

Legolas said in English , surprising her when his hands flew up to grasp her shoulders pulling her into a lust filled embrace. She didn't fight him as he molded his lips to hers, in order to taste every bit of the sugary nectar that was drawn from under her tongue. Her hands rose to caress her face gently as he delivered repeated kisses to her soft shell pink lips and together they moaned vivid breaths. Their tongues intertwined in such a blissful dance that the gods made merry at the sight of it. At the end of it, both were panting with soft sighs holding each other closer with each breath.

Alucard could not believe his fucking eyes. He was furious, his blood raged whipped inside the vein in his neck. He his clenched hands, ready to rip apart the male who dared to touch what was his. Sure he knew that those kisses were not real, the sensuous touches and seductive whispers didn't belong to anyone physically. Privately he felt like she should have been on the cover of one of those cheesy romance novels, you know those Bodice Rippers, with that Italian stallion Fabio Lanzoni, or that American Mustang Joe Maganiello pressing his shirtless abs up against her half naked body, while she's laying provocatively against a ladder in the middle of a damned apple orchard!

Legolas rubbed his face into Seras' hair taking in the sent of pure vanilla and summer strawberry, his lips wanting to sample more of the woman he desired. The Bhin had finally advanced into manhood and let himself indulge in the kiss he'd been holding back from. Some nearby hobbits were amazed by the intimacy between the two larger beings while they sat in the grass whispering little details and braiding crowns of tulips.

Legolas had a deep blush scattered across his face as he thought about his hasty actions toward his lover below, yet he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the summoning horn; he wanted nothing more than to bed her that very second, leaving behind the essence of himself and their love but, sadly there just wasn't enough time.

"You and I will always be, U'Aestar'Kess," he whispered in her ear. They stood from the grassy field and grasped each other. Seras shook her head sadly and placed a small kiss on his lips closing her eyes, she leaned into his arms. Legolas wanted to further the kiss but he allowed her to pull away from his hungry lips, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

"Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham!" Seras threw her arms around his neck while he captured her face with his hands and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"Boe i 'waen._"_

That was all he said as he took in her scent one last time pressing his nose into her silky tresses. Seras was angry at Aragorn for summoning Legolas so suddenly, but she knew there were no words she could say to him that would make him give up the quest he was destined to embark. She allowed her arms to fall from his body and cast a lustful gaze at his bottom as he walked toward his white steed with a thick silver mane. Legolas gripped the harness and hoisted himself up on the horse with ease, patting it on the neck with his right hand.

Seras quickly ran over to him and grasped his tunic with her right hand. She pulled him down to take his lips once last time, her tongue invaded his warm mouth. Legolas moaned softly as he felt her mouth dominate his, excessively, hot, and wet mouth. Seras was about to pull away when his hand gripped her the back of her head, he slammed his lips against hers. Legolas slid his tongue into her mouth, playing with her wildly energetic tongue earning a pleasurable moan from her.

The horse grew uneasy at the sexual tension rising in Legolas' pants poking into it in the back and neighed to let Legolas know it was time to go. Legolas sat up on the horse and licked his lips with a haughty pant; Seras stepped back as she wiped her bottom lip with a smile. When he was situated he gripped the reins and gazed back at his love one last time to shout, "Navaer," before riding off into the forest with a flick of his wrists.

"Galu!" Seras waved to his retreating form as the shadows of trees raced down his shrinking form. The trampling of his white steed's hooves, beating into the ground carrying her lover out of view and away from her made her sad. That was the last straw for Alucard, he'd witnessed some pretty stupid things in his life but this was by far the most disgusting sight he'd ever seen. He pulled the hood of his black robe over his eyes and jabbed the ribs of the horse with his heels.

The mare was really getting tired of the handler above and was about to buck the asshole off of his back, but the horse quickly changed it's mind when he saw the large gear-set scythe Alucard pulled from his back. The rider above looked very pissed and the Night-Mare didn't feel like being converted into horse-kebab today so it just waited quietly for Alucard to give it a command.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Idiots in the tulips.<strong>  
><em>

"I swear he was picturing me nude,_" _Seras said to a female hobbit that was making crowns out of flowers nearby.

"Of course he was Milady, he's so smitten with thee that his ugly nearly popped out of his skives," Gertie The Hobbit said. She handed Seras a crown and patted the space next to her. Seras blushed as she put the crown on top of her head with a laugh, she sat next to Gertie.

"I hope he doesn't think I was throwing myself at him," Seras said. Gurtie caught the hint of concern in her voice as she looked up from the flowers in her hands. She shook her head and smiled, reaching her hand out she patted Seras' hands in comforting way. "_Maybe he was throwing himself at you, hmm," _Gertie hobbit joked with a wink at Seras, who covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.

"The way he kissed me was so passionate, that I nearly melted at the flavor of his sweet mouth. His skin tasted like a burst of lavender honey mixed with white wine. I adored it!" Seras squealed, holding her own shoulders twisting about in a frantic motion at the thought of sex with Legolas. Gertie gave her a mocking rubberneck while she continued to braid the tulips together with her short stubby fingers wanting to ignore the jittery woman next to her.

"I bet he sounds so sexy when he moans, it's something deep. Gertie laughed at Seras trying to mimic Legolas's voice. Seras wrapped her slender arms around the chubby hobbit girl next to her.

"You're a beast my lord! Please give me more of that big juicy mutton dagger! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes, right into my roast beef curtains," Gertie spoke dryly as she tried to keep herself from cracking up at Seras's disgusted facial expression.

"I'm serious, erhm wait," Seras said as she coughed into her hand and took hold of the ginger haired girl's shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "Get ready girl, I'm going to fill you with my elven sweetness!" Seras threw her head back as she faked a climax with one a loud cry and fell over into the grass dragging the hobbit girl along.

"And just like that my honey pot has gone dry!" Gertie shook head as she suffered from fits of laughter at the girl who laid next to her in the grass with her hair sprawled out among the grass. Seras laid panting in the grass with her chest heaving as she silently took in the cool breeze of the afternoon. The sun wondered into the setting stage later than usual in the dream realm, she turned her head to look at the sky above.

"I might be going crazy."

Gertie only frowned at the woman next to as she spoke what was on her mind,"I fear Legolas is in for a surprise when he returns from his journey. I only can hope he's a man that favors lactation because he just bought the hole damn heifer!" Seras opened her mouth with a disgusted look on her face as she leaned over and nudged Gertie lightly on the arm.

"I am not a cow. I wonder about you sometimes Gertie," Seras laughed. She returned her gaze to the peachy sky overhead with a smirk painted on her pretty lips. Gertie folded her hands over her stomach and snorted with humor at the thought of Legolas rubbing his face into those barmaid breasts of Seras'.

* * *

><p><strong>The smell of burnt gauze, Miss Malice Seras Magdelena lost in Corpse Land. (Warning for minimal gore and blood).<strong>_  
><em>

One of the male hobbits that was sitting afar on a moss covered log turned around at what he thought was galloping. His deep brown eyes were pantied with horror at sight of the hooded figure on top of the raven horse, however before he could even utter a single cry, the hooded figure came by and took his head clean off with the end of his gear-set scythe.

Seras and Gertie screamed as the hobbits around them were slaughtered and hacked to pieces like little more than common sacks of meat. So much blood was shed that it looked as if there had been a battle for middle Earth in the once peaceful field, blood rain coming down to painted Seras's dress a deep rouge color. Gertie's green eyes turned blank as she watched her two brothers become decapitated by the death rider coming after them. Seras quickly pulled Gertie to her feet trying to drag her away from the gore and mass of bodies and heads. The pair ran away into the forest stumbling over roots and stones, Gertie's feet nearly slipped on Seras's dress as she tried to a avoid a large mushroom in front of them.

"Release me Seras please! Oh god why my brothers,"cried Gertie. She was dragged miserably behind Seras who glanced over her shoulder and looked down at her. She was forced to stop when Gertie dropped to her knees and began to scream bloody murder. Seras knelt down beside Gertie and clamped her hand over the hobbit's snot covered mouth to silence her, she heard the sound of the horseman not far off. Her eyes met the cinnamon brown of the hobbit girl across from her.

"Listen to me Gertie, You can't go back or else you'll die! We must flee before he find us!" Seras whispered, she trembled with fear as she heard the galloping of horse growing closer. Poor Gertie was so riled by the noise that she shoved Seras to the ground and ran away from in the opposite direction.

Seras groaned in pain at a stinging sensation coming from her right hand, she watched pitifully as the girl with the bare feet ran father down the path littered with leaves. Seras lifted her hand to see three small twigs embedded within the skin of her palm. She bit her bottom lip and broke off some of the larger pieces, biting back a scream as the flesh of her inner palm tore open and the crimson blood ran freely down her pale wrist.

_"Gertieeee!" _She screamed after her friend hoping to save her before it was too late, the girl hobbit had vanished beyond the bushes and brush. Seras rose from the forest floor and started to take a few steps backwards. She froze when she heard the frightening sound of a bloodcurdling scream, it was Gertie's. Tears began to drip down her rosy cheeks, she stumbled away with her dress in her good hand and turned tail, she ran as the tears trickled from her nose and pelted the fabric of the dress she wore.

It was then that she realized how much danger she was in, her white dress stuck out against the rich brown and red hues of the forest around her. Thinking quickly, she slipped off the path kicking up some leaves as she hid behind a small oak tree. She panted desperately trying not to rustle more leaves under her feet, nearly tumbling over the risen roots as she crept over them.

Her body began to sink down the base of the trunk as she pulled her knees up against her chest looking at the blood on her dress. She bit her tongue as she started to pull the twigs out of her hand, one by one she removed them with small hisses. When the last one was gone she licked the wound clean and ripped a piece of the chiffon off the bottom of her dress to bandage it for the time being.

Her eyes went wide at the crunching of leaves beneath heavy foot steps, she could tell they were close to her. Strangely, they stopped and she could hear no leather or chain-mail shifting, not even the leaves made a sound as the wind passed through the trees above head. Nothing but the beating of her heart within her breast. The forest was dead silent as she peeked around the left side of the tree trunk. Nothing.

She moved around the tree to the right, but still she saw nothing making her nervousness settle until a few noises from above caught her ears. _"_Shink!" Her body began to shiver after seeing the raven locks fall onto her shoulders making her blood run cold, she didn't want to know who they belonged to. "Crink!" She hesitantly looked up into the face of a figure with red eyes staring right down at her smiling with red stained teeth.

Seras was paralyzed with fear as the raven tendrils lifted from off her shoulders and the man crawled back up the tree grinning viciously with his hair curtaining his face. Crimson drops fell from his grimy teeth hitting her clean cheeks, trickling down to mimic tears. She blinked once giving him the chance to vanish into thin air leaving her alone surrounded by the darkening forest.

No birds.

No crickets.

Not even a whisper._  
><em>

Seras touched under her right eye bringing her fingers up to examine the wet substance and didn't have to guess where it came from. The remaining light of the tangerine horizon choked through the contorted tree tops to cast a red glowing light down on the star of nature's set stage. Her creamy alabaster skin blended delicately against the crisp fabric of the champagne chiffon dress she wore. Fear was no stranger to the ache in her bones, it told her to flee before she was lost under the soul sucking wave of night. This was no longer a place she could recognize, it was like someone came and tossed her into a nightmare.

Malevolence, viciousness, and vicariousness were her only friends tonight. She was the game and he was the hunter. Critical in existence to each other, she was his before he even caught her. She was set to play on his dynamic stage within the sleeplessness of the moaning fog that began to flood the forest. Damp tree trunks contorted into screams with agonized expressions the moment she ran past them. Her locks twisted behind her as she crunched through the leaves, ignoring the pain as her toes hit rocks and twigs. Her chest heaved, she indulged in the pulsation of the adrenalin rush that came. She tried desperately to evade the howling dogs behind her. Her legs flexed beautifully as she desperately tried to escape the endless stage before the night swallowed her, like it was devouring the forest behind her. She rolled and dashed to escape the ghost lurking in the fog close behind.

Gleaming yellow eyes watched from above with guttural hoots and snarls scaring her even more as she screamed. Her own hair whipped across her cheeks as she came to a thick archway made of skeletons and half eaten maggot breeding corpses. The entire place reeked of with a putrid rot. The smell was so intense her eyes began to water and her lugs nearly closed. Coughing, Seras jumped back from snakes that slithered in and out of multiple eye sockets that made up the archway. This was the Devil's marker. She didn't stop to ponder what this all meant as she felt eyes on her and turned to see who was there.

No one.

Her wide eyes reflected the puddles of rotting flesh and dirt, insects dancing above the surface of the smoking deep green pools all around her, filled of skinless animals infected with worms and parasites. She watched with disgust as they crawled out of every single on of their orifices. Tears fell down her face as she scanned the thick forest, spotting a shadow that stood behind the farthest tree. She felt the anxiety building up in her chest and turned to run. She avoided stepping in the disgusting puddles as she gathered the remains of her dress and sprinted across the forest floor. This nightmare had someone's signature on it, but she could not figure it out for the life of her as she sprinted through a thicker portion of the forest floor.

Weeds lashed at her legs and took segments of her dress for themselves, they seemed to detest the immortal preservation of her perfect skin. She was an outcast here, not meant to live in such an abhorrent realm. She fled through the mazes of wood and bush only to be struck by a mottle of light fading at each dead end. Seeing a patch of open bush she prodded through, scraping her thigh on the razor sharp teeth of a rose bush who glowered at her with small growls. Painful screams echoed through the violet canopy over head, leading the pursuer to her.

She could smell the overly thick scent of spiced amber when she tumbled out of a grabby thicket, landing on a silver stretch of beach. Lifting her face from the shimmering sand she saw the large lake that had been revealed by a rolling wall of fog, another obstacle that she would have to endure; she sensed her freedom would have to come at a price for her as she stepped closer to the glittering wet bank.

_**Something told her to beware of what laid under the dark depths . ..**_

_**Run away from the black water ...  
><strong>_

_**Turn back and face the hunter ...**_

The lake was black with a briny turquoise hue rippling against the cold air above its surface. Far off near the center she spotted twelve black spines shredding through the water, shimmering scales and hellish eyes stared up from the black depths. She wondered what it was as the spines drew closer to her dipping under the rippling water. She nearly slipped on the rubbery greenery that covered the rocks as she advanced into the water. The murky depths seemed to glow as she stepped into them and an ache slid up her ankles and caves. Seras sucked in one icy breath before moving farther into the water, and stopped waist deep when she felt the ache building up in her legs. She looked down to see claws gripping her legs, pulling her deeper into the frost bitten waves.

Her eyes rolled back and her arms fluttered, the light above was fading. She could feel the burn from the water fill her lungs as air bubbles left her mouth floating up to the shimmering surface. The water tasted like white rum sinking into her nostrils and throat with a repetitive stinging sensation. The darkness around her seemed to eat away all the warmth, drowning her in cold silence. She slowly closed her eyes and ceased all movement, just drifting into the black depths deeper and deeper.

_**(Adult situations ahead. Please continue to the next chapter if you do not want to read it.)**_

Seras felt a thick pressure pushing against her breasts causing her to cough up a large quantity of water.

**"**_Bine ai revenit. Tu aproape de înecat în apă negru._**"**

She heard but didn't recognize, opening her eyes she slowly remembered the flickering red eyes above her. Her heart began to race as she stared up at the hunter above her, he was sitting on top of her with his hands gently groping her bosom. Seras blushed and instantly screamed at his finger tips gently kneading her breasts through the soaked dress. She could feel his hot groin poking her belly as she lifted her hands and pushed against his chest.

"GET OFF ME!"

She screamed kicking her legs, trying to punch the man above her. She succeeded in landing a hard blow to his chin stunning him, allowing her the seconds needed to shove him back and crawl away.

**"**_Hei! Asculta-ma!_**"**

The stranger grunted something in a foreign tongue, his tone sounding more harsh than he intended. One of his hands quickly caught the lace of her panties and yanked her body back to him. He flipped her over and pushed her flat on her back against the ground, he then anchored himself on top of her, but she wouldn't stop throwing punches. One thing had led to another and somehow she found herself laying within the leaves of the forest floor with the strange man right above of her.

With his free hand, he forced her legs apart and moved between them so that his groin was pressed into hers, then he captured her hands with ease and forced them above head. Seras gasped as she felt his concealed length stabbing her in her private place, making her flush beat red. She didn't want it to feel good, but the way his hips ground against hers drove her crazy. She moaned pitifully feeling a wet heat building up between her legs.

"N-No! Stop it," she yelled. Her damp dress was shoved above her hips as he reached under her dress to grasp one of her larges breasts. The bud quickly hardened under his touch as he pinched it roughly between his fingers, her body betrayed her for his touch, making her lips utter a small moan. She flushed red with anger and humiliation as he smirked at her continuing to roll and teasing her sensitive nipple. She tried to struggle once again but he was as strong as he had looked and she couldn't budge him.

She tried to pull away from his touches, demanding him to let her go as the hand left her right breast. The offending hand slid its way down her flay belly and crept lower into her panties. She cried out in shock at the fingers caressing the silky flesh between her legs, a soft narrow lick of pubic hair brushed the skin of his palm. With the girl laying down it was almost too easy for him to manipulate her body. He moved his knee between her thighs, forcing her legs open for his personal exploration and his middle finger brushed against the sensitive folds that were exposed.

**"**_Face asta nu vă aduce placere?_**"**

He asked leaning over her with his hair falling over his shoulders. His voice was so deep, and sexy that it left Seras feeling amorous. Her eyes were glossy and her lips spread as she felt his breath move across her neck causing her to shiver. She stared into his possessive scarlet eyes and furrowed her brows with a surprised moan, feeling the tip of his finger enter inside of her.

There was no way he could ignore the slickness building up between her legs. She loved the way he touched her, he had proof that this kind of scenario excited her, it was all over his hand and dripping down her arse cheeks. She could try and pretend that it didn't turn on, but her body didn't lie. The thought of anything else belonging to him exploring her wet quim. He pulled his hand from her crotch and she watched as he brought his finger to his lips - sucking the godly nectar from the tip with a husky groan.

**" **_Am dorit să guste aceste buze_.**"**

He took his large hand off her wrists but held her in place with the force of his body, his faces loomed over hers, lips inches from her lips. She uselessly turned her face away from his causing him to laugh.

**"**Eşti atât de frumoasă atunci când te lupta_._**"**

_He whispered sinfully against her cheek, using his right hand to open her mouth. She couldn't prevent his tongue from entering her sweet mouth. His lengthy appendage explored her hot, wet cavern, forcing her to taste the faint essence of herself. The erotic stranger slid one hand up into the girl's damp hair and pulled her head upright, then forcefully took her lips again. She moaned again, curling up against his body, arching up until he slid his free hand down to cup her naked derriere and hoisted her up to into a cow girl position. Now he leaned back on his elbows from the forest floor with her straddling his waist, staring up her seductive pink eyes as she leaned over him._

Her face drew closer to his, her small fingers pushing the black hair from his face as she kissed him softly, until he proceeded to take her lips. Seras felt her mouth being invaded, she was forced to swallow a potently sweet saliva not her own. Her bottom began to rub against his groin languidly ; The hunter ached to take her right there in the forest, but he only meant increase her libido and not satisfy his own.

She sensed the hunger within him so raw and savage it left her not only breathless, but curious enough to provoke him. She pulled away from his mouth and leaned back placing her hands on the ground by his legs. She steadily rocked her hips against his and watched with satisfaction as he leaned his head back with a groan, his hips returning a surprise thrust. She reached down between her legs and stroked his thick bulge tenderly with her right hand, watching as he moaned with a smirk.

She leaned forward and spoke dirty little English phrases into his ear, her breathing full of sweet mews and sighs. Her hand returned to his hardened groin , applying a small amount a pressure as she stroked it with her palm . She was incredibly too sexy to be real, the way her body pressed intimately to his was reality enough to make him appreciate her lascivious petting.

She wasn't going to be the teaser for long, however, she gasped as the man slid his hand in between her legs and probed her entrance with his middle finger .Her hands gripped the back of his head intertwining her fingers in the midnight tresses and pulled him up into another rough kiss. She bit his tongue causing him to draw back and seize her jaw with his left hand. They stared at each other panting and gasping as his other hand gripped the back of her neck, applying enough pressure to show her who was in charge. She could taste his blood on her lips, and enjoyed the fiery tang mixed with his saliva .

**"**Este timpul să vă treziţi .** "**

The stranger with the scarlet eyes mused as leaned up and flicked his tongue over her lips tasting his own blood. Seras felt her head become heavy as the shapes in front of her began to swirl and fade away .The last thing she saw was a devilish smile and a pair of scarlet irises. She had no idea of who they belonged to.

* * *

><p>Seras dove up from the coffin sheets as she came back to reality from the dream that had been interrupted by the stranger. Her breath was shaky and her body ached from the dream with wanted nothing more than to be caged in underneath him, moaning scratching and screaming. That was no ordinary wet dream, it couldn't have been because it felt so erotic and real. Her stranger was so forceful in the dream that Seras thought she could feel the bruises still imprinted on her wrists. She pressed her lips together feeling a powerful tingle surface from within her stomach. She could vividly taste the searing sweetness of herself and his savory blood.<p>

At that moment she was very curious to see if what she was tasting really was of her own. Seras bit her lip while her left hand crept down the smooth skin of her flat stomach, when the tips of fingers reached the top of her lacy panties, she stopped.

"No! I won't become a disgusting pervert!" Seras cried as she brought her hand back up against her chest and glanced around the room as if someone was watching her. The space in between her thighs had a twitching desire to be stroked, pet, touched and licked. She tried fighting back against the desire with the fear of losing her mind. She didn't understand that vampires craved sex on a norm, which was okay.

If she only knew that her master was a master of dream invasion, and he should have gotten a gold medal for it.

The only time she felt sexually aroused was when she thought about her Master or things related to him. Usually when her sweet spot was screaming poor Seras had no choice but to take a cold shower to avoid any form of sexual conquest, thinking that it would allow her to keep her innocence. However tonight, inside her thin white panties she was throbbing and tingling. She was so aroused it hurt, just the feeling of her panties rubbing against her lower lips was torture.

"I can't! I can't take it anymore!"

Seras slid her hand between her legs and ran her middle finger down the damp silky crease of her panties, she pressed her finger between her lips and moved her finger up and down the length. She moaned as the stoking progressed into rubbing, anything to sooth the aching below. In the far corner of her room, perched on top of a book shelf was her Masters tiny black bat. He silently watched as she began to give into instincts.

He didn't understand why she was being so hard on herself with the abstinent phase because it was torture on most male vampires. The fact that she was a female meant that she could easily be aroused at anytime and others like him would smell it.

He could smell the sweet scent coming from her and shivered. He couldn't even begin to think about the excitement she would give his Master when he attempted to dominate her. Seras' ears picked up the faint ring of her pink cellphone causing her to lay back among the silky interior of her coffin with a groan. She turned within the silk sheets still stroking, small moans fell from her lips. Her reddened eyes peered over the rim of her coffin as and watched as the phone vibrated on top of the engraved wall side, the phone rested on top of the left square edge of the table ; the phone was just daring to fall over the end and smash into pieces.

"NO! I just can't take this anymore! If I keep doing it I'll become a bloody fiend for it," she sighed. She removed her hand from her between her thighs and turned her sleepy head away from the violet light fading from the curtains. If she could not satisfy herself by doing that, then maybe sleeping would help her.

"Wait, those eyes." She realized what she had just done and with whom. Her bright pink eyes widened as she shook her head, she denied it. It couldn't have been him, could it?

The black bat in the corner of her room grinned as it read the girl's mind with a smile so devious, it was almost uncanny to Alucard's monstrous grin. The ring tone went off again causing Seras to roll over within the coffin with a breath of anxiety. She covered her face with her hands and grumbled about, rolling her eyes at the thought of getting up on her off day. She snuggled back against the sheets shutting her eyes for just for a few more moments.

"I'll just sleep this time, no more naughty dreams."

That thought tumbled around in her mind as she began to drift back to sleep with her hands tucked against her chest. Alucard had been silently watching, very pleased with what he saw. It was time to put his plan into action and punish her for the lie and wet dream. One of his hands rose from the shadows outside the coffin, white gloved fingers turned the small downward cross-like nob right-side up. Seras was too tired to notice the coffin lid shifting over her, effectively locking her inside.

She just allowed for her Master to take control of her surroundings by blocking out the only light source in the room. Now her coffin was filled with darkness and there was no escape from the torment to come. With her senses being so weak from lack of blood she failed to notice his malevolent presence as it entered the coffin.

* * *

><p>Seras was a tender young thing, and she looked so vulnerable laying there in the dark. It made her master want to sink his teeth into her pale flesh. She look so naughty sleeping soundly, wearing kinky lingerie that made his mouth water. The covers felt smooth and cool against her skin, easing the fire that flooded her senses as she slept. Her plump breasts were restricted by a white intimately laced bra with small bows. Her hips were caressed tightly by small strings that belonged to a pair of alluring white butterfly shaped panties she wore. The panties fit snug against her delicious femininity, frilly white lacing clinging to the upper portion of her pale hips.<p>

Suddenly from out of the darkest corner below a shadow advanced up her smooth legs, mimicking a slow rising breeze. A pair of familiar hands appeared from the snickering shadows above her legs. The pair of hands touched down on the top of her knees, then they began to slide all the way up her delicious thighs. Cold finger tips crept over the center of the butterfly panties, tracing over the sheer wings to her bare bikini line and slid down each side. Her lips parted to release small a string of sighs and mews, pink nails raked the sheets as she felt the sensual touches jump up to breasts. She seemed to like the way the hands tended to each of her nipples, circling and teasing them lightly from the outside of the lace, it turned her on.

_"_Mmm,_" _Seras moaned softly. She squeezed her pale white thighs closed, feeling the touches as they trace over her naked navel. A pair of gleaming scarlet eyes loomed over her face, a soft whimper sweetly played off her lips when one of the hands slid down the front of the lacy butterfly panties. The eyes seemed amused by her small noises as a thumb trailed up and down the thin crease. One of the fingers slid behind the lace, it delved between her beautifully moist lover's lips.

_"_Stop it,_" _she groaned. Her head tossed from side to side and, tried to move her hips away from the teasing touches. Alucard however, grasped the back of her left thigh and slid her back toward him. He moved fingers back behind her panties. He closed his eyes at the dewy moister covering his fingers as he stroked her with first just one finger, then added second. The other hand swept under her left thigh to cup the soft flesh of her nude derriere and massaged it. Her body was awakened by the sensuous touches and her throat uttering small mews. Hot moans rushed out from her plump lips, her inhibitions bubbling up from the pool of mixed emotions that she was never willing to sink into till now.

"No, don't," she moaned hoarsely. Throwing her head back into the pillow she jerked her hips up from the beddingShe heard a familiar sinister chuckle from within the darkness of the coffin. A face appeared from the shadowy space above her, belonging to none other than Alucard who sported a wry grin. Seras' senses sharpened and her breath grew heavier. Her eyes snapped open, failing at first to focus on the pair of petrifying scarlet eyes in front of her. She blinked for a moment, still groggy as she stared straight up at the eyes with a comically blank expression. Mentally she tired to convince herself that this was just another nightmare because she was one hundred percent sure that her Master wasn't evil enough to come into her coffin and really molest her. For that he'd have to be one devilishly sexy bastard...Then it dawned on her that he was the king of all devilishly sexy bastards!

The Draculina's hair stood on end as his hand caressed the damp spot in between her legs. She wore a expression of sheer terror, realizing just who she had been moaning for (_ it certainly wasn't Legolas like she'd been hoping)_. Her cheeks were painted with a rosy blush as she looked down at his hand's whereabouts. Goose bumps dotted her skin as she started to stutter. Suddenly one of those strong impulse jolted up her spine when his fingers moved slowly up and down her sensitive folds.

"Mmm, no! Master stop it!"

Seras attempted to crawl back away from him, Alucard however, bit back a sinister laugh as he gripped her hips and pulled her struggling form back to his roughly. Feeling frisky he slipped one digit behind the white butterfly lingerie and down the slick parting the folds, then paused when he heard a soft response from Seras. His pale cheeks pealed back into a evil grin and his erotic scarlet eyes gazed down into her defiant pink eyes. She felt belittled by the possessive stare in his eyes, knowing that this would end badly, for she wasn't going to win but her personal pride wouldn't bend to his will, it only served to make him sexier.

**"**You've over slept again. I felt like I should punish you,**"**he purred.

Seras shivered at the sharp teeth inches from her lips, he playfully gnashed his teeth and threatened to bite her. He could see the desire deep within her rebellious eyes, she loved it. He was giving her a thrill that she'd never known existed, putting his hands on everything that he knew he wasn't welcome to. She could bite, kick, and scream but in the end he would still make her sing with hot pants and gasps.

Seras was giving him an ironic look as she latched both of her hands onto his wrist. She attempted to remove his hand from her crotch but his other hand swiftly captured her slender wrists with ease._  
><em>

"It's sexual harassment, where your hand is touching. It feels weird and embarrassing, please let go of me!"_  
><em>

Seras fought him weakly as he forced her hands above her head and pinned them to the pillow with ease. She glared up at her master whose nose pressed against her own. She clamped her mouth shut so tight the muscle in her jaw ached. Alucard's eyes turned into dangerous slits causing her to become wetter than she was before, he could smell it, vividly. _  
><em>

**" **It's not harassment if one enjoys it. Is it Police girl,**" **Alucard asked darkly. Moving his knee between her legs, causing them to open wider for his convenience as she groaned out in frustration. Quickly, she began to remember this scenario from her dream, though she couldn't punch him now as she wanted. She really wanted to bite his face off, claw him to pieces and sweep the remains under an ugly shag carpet. Who the hell did he think he was to just come into her coffin and violate her body?!

"You can't do this Master, it's not appropriate," she tried to reason. He watched her futile struggling, amused at how weak she was. She couldn't free her hands from his iron grip.

_**"**_Then who were you wearing this for? This outfit is just screaming for my sexual attention_,**" **_he said condescendingly. She sensed the humor and excitement in his tone as he devoured her with his glowing red eyes. Seras was trapped between her master and the sheets while his knee rubbed her just right making her bite her bottom lip. Her body allowed a vibration to flow through her limbs and told her master that it appreciated his touches.

_**"**Would you prefer my lips and tongue caressing your moist little,**" **_he whispered the rest into her ear with dark delight dripping off the end of his tongue.

Seras flushed at that last word, burning with embarrassment to lop his head off and stick it on a pike. Her Master knew he had just given her the most painful wake up of her life, she was so aroused by his petting that it hurt to lay there. If he thought for one moment that talking dirty and molesting her would turn her on then he was dead wrong, because she would never willingly give him the damn satisfaction of enjoying it. Her bright pink eyes tried to search for the lid of the coffin for a way out. She noticed that the lid that once existed above her had vanished, leaving only black infinite space over head.

She realized that she was trapped in the coffin with her master. He had closed her inside the lid, sealing off her only escape from him and his cruel sexual torment._  
><em>

**"**Have you realized it yet? There is no escape from me,**"**he mused, letting his lengthy wet tongue slide out from between his slender lips and dip down to flick across her soft lips. Seras squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the sticky appendage, she had no desire to the play with the vigorous vampire above her.

__"__Y-You can't do this to me,__" __she growled cutely. Her master caught the tension in her voice as she glance at him with an embarrassed expression.

How could she keep denying him when she was this horny?_  
><em>

**"**Why Police girl you're dripping, I might have to fill you up with something to make you stop,**" **his voice deepened perceptively behind a sadistic grin.

"No master, stop talking dirty to me," she blushed.

**"**Don't you like it? Is it making you wet,**"** he smirked with a sharp grin._  
><em>

"W-Why are you trying to make me lose my mind," she whispered in fear._  
><em>

**"I'm going to make you, cum****" **he said smoothly. Seras went quiet for a moment, glancing around the coffin. Oh boy had it just gotten awkwarder between them, more so for her.

"Ha ha, um you can't bloody be serious," she laughed a little.

**"You know I'm serious. By the end of tonight, you'll know what it feels like to orgasm. That I promise**,**"** he threatened gravely.

"No you're making my break my promise to myself! Please? Can't you leave me alone," Seras asked him as he glared down at her.

**"**NO,**" **he said with a slight hint of disappointment. It suddenly hit her...he really was going to do it with her! Oh. OH JESUS NO!

"I said no! I don't want you touching me! This isn't fair and you damn well know it!"

Alucard suddenly groped her crotch from inside the panties making her whole body shudder. She bit her tongue feeling his fingers move with more intensity. Alucard hoped to draw out more of slippery juices that coated his fingers. His eyes seemingly pleased with how dirty the moan was that fell from her lips. Her voice was so rampant, huskily laden with feverish gasps. He knew she wanted more of this naughty play regardless of her fruitless struggles. She was a experiencing a frenzy of intense emotions. Part of her wanted to beg him to stop, while she lifted her hips into meet his hand. The deepest part of her mind wanted him like water in the desert. Shaking the weak thoughts out of her head, she attempted to deny his advance even harder.

**"**I want to hear you, be my little angel and sing with the sweet sounds of evening lust,**"**he rasped. Sliding his tongue down her neck and the swell of her breasts, leaving behind a wet trail across her pale skin. His breath smelled similar to rain drops being sacrificed during a raging storm, so fresh, darkly tranquil and dangerous. Seras whimpered again, this time arching her chest up against his waiting mouth with a small erotic shudder. Alucard pressed his lips gently against her collar bone, and he whispered harshly,**_" _**You're being punished Police girl, you'll take every bit of what I'm going to give you, climaxing willingly or not.**"**

"No! Seriously master stop it! I'm not kiddin-"

Seras's breath was caught in her throat .She began shaking pushing her chest earnestly against his smooth chest as he chuckled. A delighted hum came from his nose as the tip of his finger rubbed up against the hard little pearl , hidden away at the top of her sensitive little folds. Instantly, Seras arched up off the sheets and threw her head back into the pillow, her mouth opened to free an erotic moan. Her treacherous body had begun to curl up against his hard shirtless frame, disregarding of how much her mind refused the sexual impulses.

She could tell every inch of him was lean and attractively exotic, even in the dark. The masculine feeling of his biceps slashed her mind with so many sinful fantasies, deep lusty ones which she should not even be thinking toward her master. This is what Alucard wanted, had been craving to hear her moan and shiver; Seras knew it was taboo to indulge in this sinful act with her sire and if it weren't for his knee between her thighs, she would have closed them. Alucard placed feathery kisses up her neck and stopped at her ear.

**"**Shhh relax, don't be afraid to indulge in the pleasure that is building up within you,**" **he placated her with a soothing voice. It was so attractively smooth, handsomely deep, and erotically edged that she couldn't help but to obey the command of her beloved master above. His eyes were frighteningly sexy, forever molten scarlet that floated around his pupils hypnotized her.

He preferred to hear the words** 'Take me'** come out of her mouth right then and there, but he knew better. She wasn't going to give him her virginity so easily and that would be satisfactory for the moment. All he desired was for her to need him, eventually want him like a dog in heat. This was his way of building her libido, seeing how wet he could get her till she flooded the coffin.

Seras knew that it was wrong to let him do this, she should bite or scratch and claw. Do anything but give in, yet when he touched her like this, it bloody drove her insane. He was the one who could save her from the lewd fire of lust that raged within her belly. The King of All Vampires continued to pleasure her until she was squirming, so close to exploding with pleasure that she was twitching below, throbbing. Her soft skin set his ablaze as her knee rubbed up against his groin. Her little horny pants and moans were making him stiff, so hard he could fuck her right then and there.

He stopped petting her slick love garden and smirked deviously when she croaked out in desperation. He released her hands and smirked as she kept them right where he'd placed them. Good...he wanted her to obey and she did. Seras felt the dam inside herself so close to breaking, but her master had stopped his ministrations and allowed her to whine in frustration.

**"**Heh. Tell me Police girl, do you like this,**" **he asked huskily, sliding the tip of his middle finger inside her slick cavern. Seras involuntarily lifted her legs with a sharp moan as she stared up at him. Damn, she was so incredibly tight around his finger that he was glad she'd become moist enough to lubricate herself.

Seras leaned up close to his ear, "Why do you tease me master, I'm already at my limit. Finish it please_,_" she begged in a soft sexy whisper, jerking her hips against his hand making him grin. He told her no and continued at the same leisurely slow pace. He pulled his lengthy finger out and slid it back in deeper each time as Seras threw her head back with a groan and whined loudly.

"Master you're mea- "

Alucard slid a finger to her mouth and shushed her easily, pressing his lips against her ear again.

**"**Take it, like a good girl,**" **he murmured to her as she shivered. He was surprised to see something in her pearly pink eyes, they had developed small red tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Seras curved her lips around his finger with a soft moan as he tended to her below, he slid his finger deep inside her up to the knuckle. Seras wanted to scream out but his finger prevented her from doing anything but moaning. He the knew that his innocent little creation was burning and wanted to reach her peak , needing more of this raw appetite to be sated. Nothing excited her like the man above her, making everything sacred inside her burn with desire for him easily. Her body had been teased enough and she decided to commend him for his touches.

Leaning up on her elbows , she gazed at him as she slid her fingers tips tenderly down his nose and moved them down to his lips. Her slender fingers stroked over his upper lip as she made small sexy pants. His lips twitched under the tips of her fingers , his deep scarlet eyes to gazed into her eyes as she moaned. Her vanilla locks were sprawled out all over the pillow and her shoulders as her hands traced over his attractive features in the dark painting her a picture within her mind.

**"**Tell me what you desire Police girl,**" **he smirked. Allowing his tongue to slide out from his lips and brush over hers, earning a sweet groan from the ripe girl below.

"Mmm. Saruta-ma, meu maestru, "she teased then she inclined her head, brushing her lips playfully against his. This sent a strong erotic pulse surging through his body. Alucard delighted by her change of language and actions, capturing the desire pained on her cute little face. Red eyes shaded by thick black lashes, plump lips and small rounded chin. Now how could he resist that face?

**"**Apoi ca doriti, Seras,**" **he replied silkily. Suddenly she felt his hand gripping the back of her neck as he inhaled her scent strongly. Alucard descended, pressing his velvet lips against her soft plump lips. He tilted his head jabbing her lips with his tongue, demanding entry. Seras parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. His lips captured hers roughly, repetitively delivering his tongue and finger into both of her hot wet holes. Alucard allowed a pleasurable moan to escape from his nose as she sucked on his hot appendage. Seras pulled away from his lips to groan sharply, "Mmm, tu ma face atât de excitat!"

He growled in amusement at that, sliding his tongue back into her mouth and kissed her, his lips bruising hers roughly. She arched against him again and opened her mouth to his sweet taste was delicious and boldly sweet, similar to flavor of Pinnacle Cotton Candy .

"Te rog dă-mi satisfacţie!" Seras stole away from his lips and clenched her eyes shut. Her small body started jerking with rampant little spasms, throaty moans and sweet cries. He sensed that she was there, her body was ready for him to finish the assault and drive it to ecstasy.

**"**Eliberaţi-vă pasiunea,**" **Alucard commanded. It fled his mouth in the form of an amatory growl as his teeth-punctured her silky white throat. Seras gaped in pain arching up from the bed with a scream that filled his animistic growl that vibrated from his mouth to her throat combined with how his finger flexed against her sweet spot repeatedly, sent her over the edge as she lifted her hips and wrapped her slender arms around his sculpted torso.

Her voice was laced with fear as she dug her nails into his back making Alucard hiss pleasurably, blood fell in rivulets down his broad shoulders and lower back. A fierce tremble irrupted through her body followed by a bloody hazy that ripped through her vision. It frightened her and she screamed making Alucard chuckle against her throat. He sent another growl which made her scream transpire into a series of sensuous little mews; the blood flooding Alucard's mouth was distinctively dark and sweet like spiced white rum. He eased his teeth from her throat as he felt her walls clench around his finger tightly, but compellingly.

Crimson tears dripped from her glossy lashes and her voice became more frantic as he shoved his finger in deep to reach that precious spot yet again, causing the flood gates of her desire to break all over his hand. Her master could feel her submit for him, needing to be controlled by none other but the one who created this desire inside her. It gave him great pleasure to know that he brought this girl to her first orgasm, she had fought him consistently and denied herself satisfaction. All in vain, for he dominated her with a few expert stokes and one single digit inside of her. He understood that his little pet valued her virginity since she rebelled against masturbation, but it was apart of her instincts and she had to accept that among other things.

The sweet musky smell wafting to him from down below was so alluringly divine and natural. Love juice dripping down his hand. It was enough for Alucard to bite his own tongue and groan because he knew that all good things came to those who waited. The idea of getting what he wanted made a seductive smirk appear on his lips.

**"**Who do you belong to Seras Victoria,**" **he asked. Then he proceeded to kiss the wound on her neck causing her to moan lightly at the sweet burn from his lips to her skin. The waves of pleasure gradually subsided and she was, eventually able to answer him. Though he knew that she belonged to him, her body had already confirmed that to his pleasure. He just wanted to hear her sweet voice again in his language.

"I apartin ai , numai tu," she whispered back. Her eyes cast away from him as she felt his finger slowly being pulled out of her and sighed thankfully. She wanted to be upset that he made her ruin the cute panties Integra bought her.

Alucard moved from over her and came to rest beside her, enveloping her small frame into his lengthy arms. Her head rested on his left arm, her face buried in his neck causing her to blush. She timidly slid her small hand down his chest, trailing it down to his sculpted midsection and pressed her fingers against it, exploring the firm cuts of naked well defined muscle. To her surprise he was not overly muscular, his long torso and toned body were cut to pure perfection. She should have been pissed at him, hating him for what he did but she was too exhausted to fight and drew her hands against her chest.

Alucard's free arm lifted from her shoulder to share in the solace of their interlude. His hand slid smoothly over the delicate curve of her side, caressing her soft waist and slid down to the tender flesh of her hip. His scarlet eyes took a moment to study her features, press his lips against her forehead while his other hand cradled the back of her head.

His little Seras was very attractive to look at, he almost believed that she was created just for him (ironically)because he made her. Her small hands were tucked against her breasts and her hair laid in sexy little angelic wisps spread across her shoulders and pillow. He sat up so he could gently brush her vanilla bangs from her face, admiring her adorable expression in the after glow.

**"**Acesta este numai începutul, meu Draculina mic,**" **he murmured against her temple. His voice hardened from arousal made her quiver in pleasure as she pressed her body against his. His scarlet eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his and murmured a small "thank you" against them. Her eyes lids felt heavy and she found herself no longer able to remain conscious for her master and drifted off into a blissful sleep. Alucard's scarlet eyes watched her from above in private mystification. He knew Seras was going to hate him when she woke up, but for now she knew she was his and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Here are the Sindarin & Romanian phrases used! I promise to fix the translations if they are incorrect. I apologize for the errors, this was how it was originally written on my note pad.

***Sindarin Key*  
><strong>

**Bhin - **Young Elven.**  
><strong>

**Aníron laved 'lî lín o throa lín!**- I want to lick thy honey from thy body.

**Meleth nín.**- (feminine)My love/ Lover.

**Gen iuithathon na vîl**- I will use you for love.

**Tancave le melin, le no an-uir nîn**-Yes I love you, will you be mine forever?

**U'Aestar'Kess**- One Heart, One Mind, One Breath.

**Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham!**- My heart shall weep until I see you again!

**Boe i'waen.**- It is necessary for me to take my leave/ I'm leaving now.

**Elo!** -Wow/Woah!

**Galu!** -Good luck!

**Navaer** **!**- Farewell!

** *Romanian Key***

****Bine Aţi Venit înapoi. **- **You're awake.**  
><strong>

** Bine ai revenit. Tu aproape de înecat în apă negru.- **Welcome back. You almost drowned in black water.**  
><strong>

**Hei! Asculta-ma! - **Hey! Listen to me!

**Face asta nu vă aduce placere?-**Does this not bring you pleasure?

**Am dorit să guste aceste buze.-**I wanted to taste these lips.**  
><strong>

**Esti atat de frumoase când geamat.-**You're so beautiful when you moan.

**Este timpul să vă treziţi**- It is time to wake up.

****Saruta-ma, meu maestru.-****Kiss me, my Master.

**Apoi ca doriti, Seras.** -Then as you wish, Seras.

**Mmm, tu ma face atât de excitat. **-Mmm, you make me so horny.

** Te rog dă-mi satisfacţie!** -Please give me satisfaction!

**Eliberaţi-vă pasiunea! -**Free your passion!

**I apartin ai , numai tu.-**I belong to you, only you.

**Acesta este numai începutul, meu Draculina mic.-**This is only the beginning, my little Draculina._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading my first chapter. ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please Read &amp; Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter II Night of the living erection

_**Title : **__Scarlett Fever for Her _

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters :3!

**_Genres :_**_Humor,Romance , Horror ._

**_Rating_**_:_M For some naughtiness .

**_Setting_**_: _Hellsing house, Seras's room .

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : __**I do not own **_of the characters from Hellsing. _**I do own**_ my characters and most of the clothes .

**_Chapter -Plot : _**_Seras shares a secret with a man who's infatuated with her .Walter grows a certain amounts of desire around one busty girl . We really don't need to know what Alucard is up to, but we will check on him anyway ._

_**✐ Notes**__ :If you have squeamish conditions over characters knocking the boots or anything of that fashion- then keep a few tissues near by because it's gonna get a little hot . This is one whacked up chapter but I think you guys will survive . I take little pleasure in writing the dirty stuff that pops into my head ( lies ) ._I want to say thanks to a few songs from my random playlist for inspiring this chapter._ _

_**Song list** : **Robin Thicke**- It's in the morning .**Xscape** - My little Secret .**Tom Jones **_ - Sex Bomb _.  
><em>

_**Important Spoiler # 1** : The Draculina has a nice hot bath .( **Ooo**)  
><em>

_**Important Spoiler # 2** :The Butler will engage in some licking .( **Ok ?** )  
><em>

_**Important Spoiler # 3** : Alucard will whack . (** What ?**)  
><em>

_**Important Spolier # 4** : Lauren will gain an enemy . ( **Dun dun dun.** )  
><em>

_**Leading Chapter Question :** Who's winning ?  
><em>

ღ**ღ Please** ( **｡◕‿◕｡**) **Enjoy ღ**ღ

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two –<strong> Night of the living Erection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The morning after ..<strong>  
><em>

_It was morning time and a small ray of innocent light cut the darkness of the coffin , as our little Seras turned over she snuggled closer to the warmth radiating from near felt something soft mold against her lips , pressing against them lightly like that of a intimate kiss- velvety and smooth ._

_ Her pink eyes slowly opened .Setting her sights set on her master, Alucard who was next to her with his eyes closed,his raven locks running down his face , pillow ,and his shoulders . At first she eased herself with a small sigh then glanced down to see that she had her leg over his hip -while his arm hung over her waist and his hand was gripping her bottom._

Seras didn't think anything of it as she closed her eyes tiredly in order to allow herself to relax , until she remembered the naughty little events of last night- making her eyes snap open.

That's right ...last night_ DID_ happen.

Taking a sharp breath -_she screamed fleeting back from him and incidentally misted out of the coffin_- rolling out of a cloud of red mist, she laid on the floor gasping as she covered her breasts with her hands.

Seras sat up on the fluffy white carpet shielding her eyes with the back of hand ,the bright light coming in from behind the curtains stung her eyes. Her vanilla colored hair hung in her face and down her right shoulder in waves from sleeping in the coffin. She glanced down at her near naked form with an angry blush on her cheeks and brushed her hair out of her face.

_That master of her's was definitely trouble._

Wobbling as she climbed to her feet, Seras staggered over to a chair and grasped a white plaid button up shirt that laid on the blue sofa along with a pair of black jean shorts . _Quickly, her right leg flew up and she kicked the door to the main room open, storming out of the bed room cursing as she stuck her arms through the shirt._

_ Her small fingers fiddled with the buttons as she opened the door to the hall and nearly fell over as she put her legs into each opening of the shorts . Seras pulled them up on her bottom and buttoned them , tucking the shirt halfway into the waist .She took off down the hall in a rage not noticing the red tears staining her cheeks . _

_Her master had pretended to be sleep after giving her a morning smooch , he cracked an eye open after hearing her scream and was taken back by the way she left the wasn't expecting her to turn into mist and exit like so briskly - it was amusing ._

He reappeared outside the coffin , standing on the fluffy white carpet with his black silk night shirt left open exposing his pale muscular chest as he scratched his head lazily. His sharp crimson eyes scanned around the room for her -ending in no such luck .

_She was gone, with a trail of angry blood tears to follow. Alucard only smirked to himself as he ran his hand back through the left side of his wild raven locks with a husky sigh. The Great Nosferatu took a moment to look at the bloody trail of tears littered across the white floor to the front room with a scowl. _

_He was expecting to be yelled at , but not for his female to cry river of tears over a case of heavy petting.  
><em>

How sensitive, she was definitely the type that needed to be romanced before play._  
><em>

Meanwhile...

_Seras was down in the kitchen pouring her second can of Diabolo Menthe Loco into a small glass , then she moved to grab a near by bottle of 190 Everclear . The Chefs nearest to her just watched with pale faces as she added the clear hell water straight into the fizzing glass - Hoping that drinking this disgusting crap would help her forget about last night . _

_The chefs continued to stare at her as she had tucked against her breasts and turned around to flaunt her flirty smile . She turned back around to chug the liquid in her glass. _

" Last time I got drunk , I woke up with a piercing and some tattoos that should be removed ,"she muttered. Then she held the bottle closer to her breasts with the glass in hand as she walked out of the room ._  
><em>

_She was going to get wasted and forget last night for a few hours ...or she was going to get hammered and completely forget about last night .  
><em>

_Either way..she was getting fucked up this morning with no regrets .  
><em>

_** EVENT TIME LAPSE -** A few nights after the horrid wake up and the panty fiesta , Seras would never touch alcohol again ._

She could vividly remember sliding down the stair rail in just her panties and the plaid shirt bottle in hand - then going to the library and actually starting to strip for the house staff . Walter nearly killed everyone to get to Seras -who jumped off the table and tumbled up into a sloppy run across the room in nothing but her bra and shorts .

" MISS. VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Eventually she was caught by Walter , and the only punishment she received was having to play paint ball with the noobs that joined Hellsing's military . Ever since that morning in particular, Seras tried to avoid Alucard at all cost. She was still pissed about her idiot master violating her in her coffin and swore he enjoyed seeing her nearly have heart attacks whenever he appeared out of nowhere._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Angry Babe With The Pink Eyes.<strong>  
><em>_

__Tonight Seras took an arrow to the knee **(** Skyrim level 52 DTG! **) ** .__

__Nearly all of the men missed her and took out their comrades . As for the ones who they missed ,she took them out with her gun till one person actually landed a paint ball on her . Cadet Ryan Peirce tripped over a rock and fired off a paint ball that happen to head into the tree Seras was camouflaged by ; the blue ball pelted her dead on her left ass cheek , causing her to fall out of the tree with a scream .__

__ After declaring Cadet Ryan the winner , he asked for a kiss and slapped her ass - making the rest of the group go silent . Seras gritted her teeth her with her fists balled tightly at her sides as she turned to him . She gripped the green uniform he wore with her right hand and got in his face yelling. __

__" Who do you think you ARE ,"__she yelled .The short fuming blond balled her right fist glaring at the man . __  
><em>_

__" It was just one little tap , what are you gonna do hit me ,"__Ryan taunted . Seras actually pulled her fist back getting ready to knock his head off his shoulders . She could careless about the face of a bastard who would violate any woman . He was a smug little shit with bright blue eyes and short dirty blond faux hawk -the type of guy that valued women like his right hand and a bottle of baby oil right after a hot shower.__  
><em>_

__" I'd fight you , but I don't think it would be fair if I won ,"__she smirked. Then she let go of his shirt with a short thrust and stepped back from him. Ryan suddenly took offense to that , he reached out gripping her uniform and yanked her forward by the collar , raising his free hand and slapped her across her face .There was no serious pain , just a small sting that she could feel .

To think that this jackass just hit her like she was his prostitute. Seras took no measure to move or say anything to him , she just stood there with a casual glance toward a bush and a fair sized red mark on her right cheek .__  
><em>_

" Did you feel _THAT_ bitch ?"__  
><em>_

__Seras slowly turned her face back to him with a smile painted on her lips , her usually bright pink eyes were now a deep magenta .  
><em>_

__" Why you !"  
><em>_

That was all she said before she pulled back her fist and launched it , hard into jaw with a sickening crack and then one knee to his balls . Dark drops of crimson splattered Seras's uniform, Ryan collapsed onto the ground with a ear shattering scream . Seras looked at her hand with a sinister smirk , she turned to the rest of the men and held out her hand.__  
><em>_

__" Hehn, someone get this little fuck head some first aid ,"__she down at the crying man with snot dripping down his face , she snorted when he cupped his balls and moaned in pain .__  
><em>_

__" Who's the bitch now ? "  
><em>_

The rest of the men looked at Cadet Ryan and shook their heads, some held their own crotches while others laughed .

__A few moments later a doctor ran over and knelt down beside Ryan with a repulsed look on his handsome face .He had beautiful hazel eyes and wore a long white coat with black slacks .Something made Seras nervous , it wasn't that he was ugly , least she didn't think he was. He wore his hair long, sort of short. It didn't hang down but it was neatly trimmed, sandy brown tone, with small little accented highlights .  
><em>_

__ The medic put his hand on Cadet Ryan's shoulder and glanced up at the small woman .She was a petite little woman with a curvy body he wouldn't mind examining in the privacy of his bed room . His hazel eyes scanned over the sexy little tot in above of him with as he smiled with an enchanting expression. He eyes studied her for a moment taking in her body structure, then he stood and walked over with his arms folded over his chest .__

" I'm going to keep this disclosed , but ma'am he's going to need his jaw wired . What was he injured with a sledge hammer ," The man asked fixing his glasses as she rubbed the back of her head and frowned .__  
><em>_

__" I have no idea ,ha -ha."__

The medic took a moment to read her expression before turning his eyes back to Bitch Ryan -who groaned again .__  
><em>_

" Well , I'll call a team so we can get him to the onsite infirmary straight away . "__  
><em>_

__That was all he said , turning back to flash her a white smile and turned to hustle for a phone .__

Seras went off into the mansion , avoiding all the scrutinizing gazes she was receiving from the maids who had just scrubbed the floor she was treading on . Her hair had lost a some volume due to the sweat and dirt from the game , the once silver buttons on her golden rod colored uniform were dull with smudges .__  
><em>_

__" Excuse me miss we just cleaned this floor ," __said a young spunky red haired maid .The maid folded her arms over her tiny breasts giving Seras a very nasty scowl. The older maids just stared silently holding their rags , sponges, and mops in hand -watching the two women before them . Seras stopped walking and turned around with her hands on her hips , she tilted her head and shrugged .

" Then I guess it needs to be cleaned again , "_she said. Turning away with her round breasts redefining under the uniform , the maid griped as her bottom switched lightly as she climb the stair case .  
><em>

' I take hands & balls to the ass , the least those lazy maids should be able to do -is clean up some damn dirt. '

_She thought to herself scuffing the mud off her feet as she climb the stairs - just to piss them off ._

__Seras didn't give one shit about their little attitudes toward her ,knowing she could easily break them apart like tooth picks if she wanted . They knew it too , even as they watched her reach the top of the stairs and disappear around the left corner .  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>When a girl bathes .<strong>  
><em>_

_The Draculina turned down the left corridor toward her room not caring whether she was liked or disliked .She opened the door to her room and walked in , kicking the door closed behind herself as she removed the bloody gloves and tossed them on a small wall side table. The room was dark and eerie , only the black forms of furniture could be made out from the cobalt darkness ._

Before she walked into the bathroom ,she leaned on the threshold of the door way and lifted one leg at a time to take off the black leather boots . She flipped the light switched and leisurely walked inside, while she unbuckled the black belt around her waist . She sat it on the counter and went away inching the uniform skirt down her hips .The yellow fabric slid down her creamy thighs and hit the floor with a small noise . She stopped by the bath bench to bend over and pick up the skirt .

Seras tossed the skirt into the wooden hamper to her right and strolled across the bathroom carpet to counter . Her small feet tapped against the marble as she stopped in front of the bathroom counter . Seras knelt down, opening the third drawer and took out a small white scrunchie , she rose to look in the mirror as she took her hair and pulled it around into a messy side bun .

Seras went across the floor and leaned over the edge of the tub to draw a nice hot bath , her hand wrapped around the silver nob and released the hot liquid from the smiled as the steam that danced over her skin , feeling a warm ripple dance through her pores as she added the strawberry bath mix into the rumbling water.

"Mmm, there's nothing like a hot bath after a long day !"

She stretched her arms as the steam flowed up from the water and the growing pink strawberry suds , salty diamonds trickling down her white neck .She sat up walking around the tub , her fingers went up to the buttons on her collar ; stripping of herself of uniform top , she left the hot pink underwear and white opaque thigh hi stalkings on her legs .

She stepped over to the mirror to assess the damage done to her precious bottom . She turned around to pull the lace band on the left side of the pink thong down a ways below her hip. She frowned at the mirror that reflected one angry heart shaped maroon welt surrounded by a sea of fair white skin. Her pink irises could see the well defined back dimples on her lower back .

__" Ow-sss,"__she hissed slightly. Her nail grazed the wound on her bum, the tender skin still stung where that bastard had hit her with the paint ball .

She turned to the side cupping her breasts against her hand and arm, admiring the slenderness of her stomach and the sensual dip of her hips that flowed attractively into her thighs. There , just above her bare mound near the side of her right hip, resided one of the tattoos she'd gotten at sixteen . One beautifully detailed pink cream cymbidium orchid in bloom with three small elegantly drawn petals floating up to curve over the silky skin of her hip . __  
><em>_

She could never allow anyone to see these tattoos, because what they stood for in reality wasn't something to be proud of . No wholesomely clean girl would have tattoos in such intimate places where only lovers eyes could gaze . If she did some time soon gain a person of romantic interest, she would never ever have sex with them - afraid that the tattoo would develop a rotten meaning lethal to their relationship.

She shook her head at the thought of Alucard seeing the tattoos .

Like she would risk that...

Seras's small fingers worked the stalkings down her thighs, then she slipped them from her feet . She reached up to her breasts and unhooked her bra from the front , allowing it to fall from her arms and hit the floor . She slipped off her thong and kicked it off her feet as she walked over to the tub completely naked .Her breasts still had the same sexy shape they had in the bra , firm and perky just like they'd been on the eve of her death.

She climbed into the tub and eased herself down into the warm water with a long groan , feeling her aching muscles being soothed by the warm embrace of the sudsy water .The fluffy pink bubbles of the tub smelled like strawberries and cream as she picked some up and blew them across the water with a giggle.

She grabbed her yellow pouf and poured some vanilla birthday cake bath soap on it, then she lathered the pouf up and scrubbed every inch of herself harshly . She squeezed out the bathing tool leaving behind fluffy white suds that mixed with the pink bubbles below. After a dunk to rinse off the soap , she relaxed against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes and her elbows hanging over the rim with drops of water running off onto the floor .

__She took a moment to think about Alucard .  
><em>_

__Wondering if he ever took time to just relax in a tub full of hot bubbles.  
><em>_

__Hmm ...probably not since he was more of a shower person .  
><em>_

__She figured that out the hard way when she incidentally peeked in on him in the shower .__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Small Flash Back .<strong>  
><em>_

Seras walked down the stone steps to her master's room with her headphones over her ears .

She hated going in there , it was dark and scary with barely any light in the place at all.

_ When she entered , her eyes didn't miss the glowing eyes that watched her as she turned a corner and saw the crack of a black door lit up down the hall . She timidly crept over and lifted her hand to knock on the door - but was startled when she heard Alucard's voice ._  
><em>_

__" Come in Police girl . "  
><em>_

Seras thought about it for a moment , hoping she didn't see some person's dead body mutilated all over the floor as she reached for the glass door nob and turned it. She squinted her eyes at what she thought was water rushing out of a shower head . She shut her eyes as the steam punched her in the face leaving her flushed making her wave her hand and cough .__  
><em>_

__What the hell was this guy ?  
><em>_

__He who feels no pain at all !__

__This was too scalding to be steam ! __

The room was dark and full of steam that nearly melted her face as she poked her head in . She squinted her eyes at what she thought was a body behind the glass of a walk in shower . Seras's eyes widened - she could see his form behind the pebbled glass of the shower , apparently he was washing his hair which made her shudder at the thought of him butt naked , hot, dripping , ready to be licked -

__**"** What is it Police girl , **" **__he asked casually of his ward who stiffened. Seras flinched as he turned his head toward her with a smirk that she could make out from behind the glass. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck dripping down into her collar as she coughed with a nervous reply.__  
><em>_

__" N-Nothing , Sir. Integra just wanted to inform us of a small mission coming up .I thought I should brief you on some things - but you're busy so I'll come back later ,"__she said nervously. Failing to notice that she was biting her own lip after that nervous ,a blush formed on her cheeks instantly feeling that she should exit the room . Before she could even turn around -he told her to wait .__  
><em>_

__No no ! She wanted to get the hell out of there and leave him to his hot shower .__

__ * Shuddering again *  
><em>_

__"Um, yes my master ,"__ she said glancing back at him from the door. Alucard pushed back his hair with a deep sigh .Her eyes widened as he turned to the side , she hoped that wasn't what she thought it was near his thigh. __  
><em>_

__This guy ...really made taking a shower look sexy .__

__She could just picture the water running all the way down to his toned stomach , then dripping down his - She licked her lips at the thought .__

__ * Shivering. *  
><em>_

__**"** Would you like to join me , **" **__he seductively offered with a humorous curve at the end of his tone. Oh well,that was all she needed to hear, she bit her finger to keep from squealing .

__She couldn't believe he asked her to join him , how was she supposed to answer that ?  
><em>_

Alucard moved to rinse his hair and smirked with a smug reply.__  
><em>_

__**"** It's very simple girl ,yes or no ?_** "**  
><em>

As much as she would have liked to join him - she politely declined and shut the door , pressing her back to it looking at her feet .

__She didn't think her heart could take seeing him naked - oh sweet Elizabeth no ! "  
><em>_

____She was outta there ! ____

When she heard the water stop she quickly hustled down the hall , in a flash she zipped the left turn and sprinted to exit the room with a large blush on her face .

_She could ear the screeching of bats behind her from the room ._

__**Flash End.**  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Continuation of the tub scene .<strong>  
><em>_

__She was blushing again in the tub ,wondering what the hell he was thinking - asking her to join him like that .  
><em>_

__Seras rested her head against the rim and released a breath she didn't know she was holding . Thinking about this whole connection business was really working her up , she couldn't even count the times she'd caught her own hand from invading her panties. It was as if just thinking about him was something of a turn on to her innocent virgin mind .  
><em>_

__ Feeling unable to fight the energy sapping sensation of the water any longer she began to drift off to sleep . Slowly with body being unsupported she began to sink into the water , eyes closed with small bubbles floating up to the surface of the water .She opened her eyes slightly after a few seconds to find that she was actually under water . __

__Well so much for her hair she thought as she sat up out of the water and spit out the soapy liquid in her mouth . She wiped the soap away from her eyes and sunk back into the water .Seras looked at up the turquoise nail polish on her fingers under the water and swirled the bubbled above into little shapes . Suddenly she felt something brush her right thigh , her eyes shifted downward to glance at nothing . She caught the feeling of something above her and quickly looked up with terror .  
><em>_

__One of her master's eyes was staring straight down at her !  
><em>_

__Seras screamed and dove up covering her breasts with one hand . She took a huge gaping breath and gripped the handle to her bath tool , then she spotted the eye again and stabbed it with the end of the handle . Water poured out of the tub as she tried to beat the shit out the eye that narrowly avoided her attacks .  
><em>_

__" PERVERT ," she screamed tossing the object away and hustling out of the tub , grabbing a towel as she moved over near the spout and pulled the plug. Before the poor eye had a chance to dilute into ink she had struck it dead center in the pupil .__The injured eye turned into ink and went down the drain with most of the water .__  
><em>_

This was the last straw ..

__She officially hated Alucard's pervy red eyes with a vengeance, hoping he felt ever bit of that stab in the evening - and he would be feeling it sooner than she expected. __

__Seras left the bathroom and turned off the lights shutting the door in anger . __

__She didn't even feel like wearing a bra as she threw on a red over sized silk night shirt . She only buttoned the first three buttons and slipped on some black panties ,deciding to go to bed angry with wet hair- not caring if she could catch a cold of not .  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>About eight hours later - Precisely 5:40 pm.<strong>  
><em>

_The Butler strolled into The Fledgling's room , his polished dress shoes tapped against the marbled floor ._

Walter was dressed in his usual outfit , white dress shirt with black suspenders & silver adjustable clasps ending with a black six buttoned vest .For his legs ,Walter wore obsidian slacks that smoothly befit his quads & calves and lastly bunched at the ankles .The finisher was always a bright red tie that was tucked under his folded collar because the snazzy butler would never let himself be caught dead in shambles .

_In his gloved hands resided Seras's breakfast .Presented on top of the expensive plate , had been a bed of hot eggs with rare steak bleeding out on top of them .He also brought out some cake and orange tea ( her favorites ) on a small cart ._

The Butler left his monocle off for the evening allowing it the gold chain to hang as it hid away inside his vest pocket .Walter set the food down on the nearest table in the sitting room and walked over into her room . He climb the steps of the alter to a small ivory coffin and looked for the small nob again. The Butler turned a cross looking nob to the right and watched as the casket lid pulled back slowly .Walter glanced down at the sleeping girl , her silky blonde hair was tied up while her bangs hung down in playful wisps .

_Her red pearl earrings sparkled against the densely lit room .Her slender torso tucked in under her breasts and ventured out at her hips , making her the true picture book definition of a woman to him .Seras was a busty girl no doubt about it and Walter was mesmerized at how sexy she looked just sleeping in her coffin._

The Draculina had her back turned to the middle aged butler , with the lower portion of her lush derriere exposed to a less then proper amount .Her large milky breasts gripped lightly by the three buttoned silk night shirt exposing her flat stomach as she turned over in the coffin , her sooty black eyelashes glistened with sticky red residue against the low light .

_She must have cried herself to sleep tonight , probably over something Alucard had done ._

Her alabaster skin contrasted nicely against the red silk night shirt and satin pink sheets of the coffin,his navy eyes followed the provocative curvature of her hips all the way up to the valley of her bosom .Her round hips, long but full thighs and her ample bosom were what he'd been dreaming about in a woman since the days of his youth .

The Butler descended to the floor after feeling his lips tingling with the desire to taste hers .He wondered what they felt like, their taste, their texture. His gaze continued to travel down from her lips to her chin.

_ She was the perfect fit for having children and a family , not sucking blood and killing ghouls along with Alucard having hot angry sex -thank God she didn't ._

His body was on fire, his sex hardening, and his hand inching out to explore the feminine curves of the woman below .His first mind said do it so, he stuck his hand into the coffin , his fingers brushed against her cool silky cheek . The cute little groan she made sent shivers down his spine when his index finger traced over her smooth lips. His hand slid lower , past her small chin and down her neck to trace over her clavicle . His hand move lower to grope the upper curvature of her left breast above the shirt.

The Vampire's sensitive ears picked up the nervous pulsation of his heart , a haunting flow of hot blood pulsated through the large artery ,calling out to her .Reaching up, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him into the coffin , well fortunately for him - on top of her .

"Miss .Victoria ,"_Walter gasped . The little vampire was now giving him to most intimate hug he could only dream about ._

The little vampire's face pressed against his neck setting his skin a blaze , his slender hips tucked in between her toned legs.

' Simply heaven .'

_The Butler thought as he his hands rested on top of her breasts , his finger tips fondling the young flesh ._

The Draculina stopped nuzzling ,still dazed from the deep slumber , she focused slowly on a of navy eyes above her .

_"Mmmm Karl Urban you're so sexy, "_Seras mumbled. She found her body wrapped tightly around the warmest thing near her body . Her hands slid down his back and curved to grip his ass ,curling her fingers into his slacks and leaving crescent indentations .

_" Ah, naughty girl , " _Walter groaned with his hands still on her breasts. He was quite heated by the young vampire's hands now gripping his backside. His hair was let out of the pony tail , soft loose silk strands spilled over the face and touched her shoulders. His erection pressed tightly against her panties making him moan .

The little vampire's wet tongue left a trail of saliva across his skin , picking up the salty little particles of sweat .Seras kissed his neck and began to suck the warm flesh , she could barley feel her fangs tear through the lining of her gums .

_"Mmm, " The Butler moaned. Suddenly he felt a sharp sensation against his throat , his eyebrows pushed together and the warm spot against his pants furthered his new found erection._

Seras was brought out her by absent hunger by a voice , her pink eyes widened as she realized someone was actually groping her and vice versa .A deep blush crawled over her face and she stopped sucking his flesh , a faint smacking sound was heard as she removed her lips .

The Vampire's childish face was filled with confusion as she down at where the gloved digits squeezed her breasts once more , Walter looked down at her , she was awake now .Seras barley contained the crimson tears that were building up in her ducts , she opened her mouth and unleashed a death rattling scream .

_"PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Alucard in the heat .<strong>

'PERVERRRRRRRRT! '

Alucards eyes snapped open from within his coffin , the sound of his idiot fledgling screaming woke him right out of his newly found sleep in the dense heat of his coffin .It was oddly hot in the coffin at this time of night because his whole body was bathed in sweat .

_The heat in his coffin was nearly unbearable, how could he get some relief from this muggy feeling ?_

He felt the drops running all over his body and his long hair was damp and from turning over repetitively in the coffin . The silky black waves were wet and warm along from the moister that had built up in his skin ,salty drops sliding down his shoulder blades like tears . The inky strands clung to his skin, all over his neck and shoulders , even his lips and cheeks .

_His gloved fist would have sent the lid of his coffin flying into the air if it wasn't for the solid steel bolts he'd added to keep from breaking it open ._

That hardly stopped his fist from leaving a bold imprint on the lid . There was a glossy sheen on his handsome face as he sat up in the coffin with a sigh ,pushing the long black strands from his face with his left hand . His right eye still hurt a little from where Seras stabbed him with her bathing tool.

_He was quite pissed when she poked him in the eye with that bath stick- he was just making sure she didn't drown . _

_* Fiendish Smirk *_

The No Life King phased out from the vampiric bed ,for the scream had rudely awaken him from his -grim slumber .His eyes glowed deeply as he scanned around within the darkness .The Ancient Vampire had a slight hint of relief when he saw two sets of eyes staring back at him from a random corner of the room .He glared up at the ceiling and called out to his watchling ( Quinn-Laurent), who was unaware of his master's temper that was rising at a dangerous pace .

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren gets stuffed .<strong>

_Lauren the tiny bat had been busy eating the food the butler brought in earlier ,his little leathery stomach which was usually flat had become fat and pudgy .His pointed little feet flitted back and forth as he tried to roll over on his stomach to peek at what the nasty butler was up to._

After a few moments he gave up and began to sleep on the eggs , the poor thing had only made it half a centimeter before he laid snoozing on a bed of half eaten eggs , little bubbled eyes shut happily and mouth wide open with pieces of the eggs spilling out . The tiny thing nearly had a heart attack when he heard Alucard's irritated tone .

_**'**Lauren , why is the Police girl screaming ?** '**_

Lauren stopped sleeping , a piece of egg dropped from his mouth as he answered with his mouth half full .

_'Iartă-mă meu maestru. ! '_

_**'** I placed you in her room to keep watch ,only to be awakened by her and find you stuffed-like a miniature pig .**'**_

_**'**Get the hell up and see what's wrong with her , or I'll come up there and shove my foot up your ass . **'**_

Lauren's little pointed ears dropped as he heard his masters warning , he tried to sit up regardless of whether he thought he could or not .He was sure that Alucard meant just what he said . After all , the NLK did always come though on his promises/ threats .

The tubby little bat managed to stand up , he wobbled around but he stood his ground , his little voice piped happily telling his master of his small or otherwise insignificant success.

'_Sunt permanent, de aşteptare pentru dumneavoastră maestru obligația_.'

The chubby bat noticed the slightly laugh of his Master ,which freaked the little thing out to say the least .Lauren stumbled forward and ended up overstepping the plate from the table , he rolled all the way to the end of the table and prayed he wouldn't fall off.

The Nosferatu waited for an answer , but then soon realized he would never receive one , for the chubby bat had lost his balance & fallen off the table .The fat little bat was on the ground knocked out from the hard impact with the floor, a large lump forming at the top his head .

**'**Useless creature ..**'**

* * *

><p><strong>One does not simply stroke the boner .<strong>

_There was only a small amount of lighting within the dead cell which Alucard called home, a handful of wrought iron candlestick holders were present from within darkness . Each lit flame had a soul that had been trapped on top of a small pillar of orderless wax ._

_Surrounded by a black sea of blank night , the flames were beat and strangled by the overbearing darkness around them . For the soul flames , life only lasted about twelve hours before it was strewn out by the cold breath of gloom . Life as a flame was as empty as was is bright ,constant battles against the darkness to obtain eligibility for life ._

_Almost all failed to obtain their freedom and pass on the memories from their one night life as nothing but a flicker against the shroud of obscurity. When defeat is apparent and the flame goes out, the last moments of the light form Luminoirs that are documented by the blackness and then cast aside into the shadowy abyss._

_This battle was lost in a wave of cruel irony , for nothing can ever escape this emotionless tide of loneliness . There was no light side to this bitter empathy that existed within a lost stream of timelessness. For that split second the flames can avoid the pull and falter back from the addiction of vicariousness each flame held for another ._

_Needing to touch the blood of life using their finger tips without a single drop touching their skin. They desire to extract the what , but not meet the who that holds the want to the then, that is why they are searching for the when ...sadly they may never reach the where ._

_So many flames have never felt anything like this and they probably never will either._

_The pulsating rush of ecstasy that has been hidden away from unworthy eyes , almost making one feel like a child cast by this magic spell._

_This experience will forever stay with the two pairs of eyes that watched from beyond the shadows ._

The eyes belonged to a pair of large bats that hung from a near by curtain rod . They often hung there hours of the day until they got hungry then they would go out and swipe a blood pack from upstairs .

The first bat was slightly thicker than the second, he possessed turquoise eyes and a patch of sea foam colored hair at the top of his head in contrast with his black fur . He'd been given the name Belial at creation and was at one time called 'Belias The Wicked 'for he had slaughtered a entire town called Cyril in less than thirty minutes . His army had ripped apart the men and children then crushed their bones into a dust that Belias would later take and inhale , the women he raped were beaten to death and their skins were worn as pelts by his army .

The second bat had rich dark burgundy fur and he had a small plume of hair on his chest with a slight cream color. His eyes were a light red hue with small little flicks of scarlet here and there. His name was Dai and he was widely known for the historical title " Asmodai The Twisted ' for he often played tricks on people and their sexual fantasies as well as their fetishes . Dai worked closely with exhibitionism , bestiality and voyeurism yet most of his crimes were preformed with his trademark of necrolagnia .

_Both the bats were loyal to their master and only left the cell during nightfall , the two liked to distance themselves from human activity as much as possible. The two bats looked at each other within the darkness and simply chuckled with a screeching laughter at the many fails of their littlest brother , Quinn-Laurent ._

Neither had met Seras but when it was time to choose a baby setter , Alucard chose Lauren over them for personal reasons. The two older bats took enjoyment in watching what went on within the house .Sometimes at night , the brothers would catch little naughty bits too explicit to be discussed in human language.

With the room being so quiet and dense , even the rattling of the nameless skeletons buried below the floor could be heard. The clacking and chattering of their teeth and hip bones made the after life seem rather lively compared to the silence above .

Placed near one of the walls was an old metal pipe that was held up by rusty bolts and iron straps .Unfortunately, there was dip in the sleeve that bound the two pipes together and formed them as a whole . The sleeve leaked daily causing a puddle of water form within one of the corners of the room. The liquid once reaching the ground would run off into a cracked space within the marble floor .

The room itself was deep ,eerie ,and cold with only a few spiders re-threading their silvery webs from within the upper corners near the stone walls. Thick velvet curtains with a hint of aged musk were constricted by dusty golden ropes that hung down near the walls and touched the unpolished black marble floors below.

In the center causeway was a tall antique chair that was crafted from petrified blood oak over a century ago , the base was square with a lengthy rectangular back and square seat .The extended back of the seat was made from a thinly sliced slab of blood soaked lead and bordered with oak .The fabric of the seat and was dyed in the blood of those who suffered at Alucard's hands decades past .

_The wood of the seat was engraved with little crosses and figures that told a story as well as words engraved into the arms of the chair. The words were so ancient that even the most brilliant of scholars would have a tough time perceiving the meaning of each hand crafted character._

Next to the chair was a small wooden table that was bordered with rose gold and silver ribbing .On top of the table rested three red burgundy wine glasses made from fine crystal , producing a superb clarity so that a future drinker could experience the wine's color and texture.

_Each glass had a slightly tapered rim in order to direct the flow of wine toward the front palate, highlighting the rich fruit while tempering the acidity. The generously sized bowl of the glass provided any drinker with ample breathing space for the bouquet to develop, thus capturing the nuances of the wine's aromas. To the left of the glasses sat a olive glass bottle of Sonoma Red type AB wine , thicker than most yet equally smooth with a rich taste._

Somewhere on the left side of the pitch black room laid a thick black coffin with beautiful silver polished surfaces.

Alucard sighed as he sat down in the antique chair , irritated scarlet irises wondered over to the first empty glass on the small table next to him ; Alucard was dressed in nothing but loose fitting black silk pajama pants _(_Commando style_ )_The ancient vampire covered his face with his hand and began to fall into deep thought , trying to figure out why he made the little bat in the first pulled his hair to one side letting the damp tendrils hang over his right shoulder , he crossed one leg over the other releasing a deep sigh .

He was still hot , irradiated, sourly pissed off with the heat that wouldn't leave his body . His legs cramped sorely with a stiff sensation that was making the elder vampire bite his bottom lip and growl. His deep scarlet eyes flickered down to his crotch realizing why he felt so irritated ,he had become quite stiff so late into the after noon that had begun to piss him off .He was sporting a large tent between his legs that nearly ripped through the silky fabric of the pants .

_The only thing that could make him that hard was his idiot fledgling , she was a pillar of lust and desire yet she portrayed her self as such a sensitive ass goblin . Last night she went amazonian and nearly took out his eye while he was whacking from within the darkness ._

Alucard couldn't help but smirk as his fingers slid up the shrouded length between his legs and inched them closer to the head of his 'evening' wood. He tilted his head back with a deep groan as the horny sensation grew more intense , his hand left his crotch and inched under the band of his pants.

Alucard was no stranger to self-satisfaction ,but there was always a mess left over from when he was done 'pleasuring' himself- that he didn't want to clean up .

**"** Mmm, Police girl,** "**The King of All Vampires groaned. He watched the bulge in his pants twitch suddenly under the silk pants. Alucard folded his arms and stared down at himself, locked in a battle of will -trying to decide whether he would masturbate or not. His wang was burning for some attention , needing to be stroked , pumped and jerked.

_He'd promised himself that he wouldn't whack ever since Seras caught his eye in the bathroom . It was just ridiculous that she wasn't down here doing it for him , damn what good was she ?_

_Alll she did was cry and complain about how unfair he was and refused to feed herself . When he gave her the damn gift of life , he excepted her to succumb but still she remained unwilling to engage in any sexual practice with him. He didn't want to molest her that night , but she was his fledgling and she need to understand what it meant to belong to him . Everything she was , her mind , body, and soul belonged to him and no one else . _

He did think about her plump lips opening , curving around the head of his waiting length , taking him in inch by inch . He closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of her sucking him off while he gripped himself from outside of the pants .

_DAMMIT ..  
><em>

Fuck it ...he was going to jerk off and make the bitchy little maid with the red hair clean up the otherworldly mess soon to come.

( **Warning - Some sexual situations ahead - Continue with caution.** )

_ Alucard pulled the pants down enough to allow the thick shaft to slide out and spring upward . His penis was uncut and excitingly thick,and he took well to clean himself on the regular being a vampire for over three centuries . Each skillful stroke from his hand exposed the meaty head of his sex with its handsomely engorged redness ,it was bold and sensitive and throbbing hungrily._

His long turgid rod bobbed powerfully upward above the silky pants , a slim trail of well managed abdominal hair trailed down into the pants and strained up slightly, ending just below his naval. There was no hair surrounding his navel but he did have a perfect set of abs that were pronounced attractively under his bare pectorals .

His lengthy shaft was throbbing with small blue veins and much wider ones that spiraled up under the head .His aching thigh muscles tightening and loosening in rhythm as he stroked his thick hot length up and down steadily added with a pressure from his enclosed hand. From his lips came a deep , throaty moan as he felt his sack tighten.

Alucard teased the velvety head with his thumb, smearing the pearly drops of precum over the stagola of his sex . The full length of his glorious meat was sightly twelve inches in length when fully erect , but tonight he was sporting a fat eleven-inch that oozed thick musky, frothy white sprog .

More of the hot clear pre-cum dribbled down his hand as his furrowed his brow , expiring hot pants as his fangs became twice the length the originally were , he was pumping his length faster with heavy groans that echoed within the room. His usually dark scarlet eyes were a little brighter than they'd been before he started ; he couldn't resist the haunting pulse that raged from his sex and raced throughout his body.

Alucard squeezed his eyes closed as his orgasm gripped him , he threw his head back with a monstrous cry that made the bats in the corner hunch together out of surprise. His core muscles tightened as he felt the heat leave his body in a rush , he pumped his throbbing spear twice more and groped his balls as they clenched . His deep sultry voice simmered down to husky pants as thick reddish cum shot out ,covering his legs as dripped from the head of his cock.

To say that it drizzled thick sweet Dracula sauce tonight in the dark cell would be fucking inaccurate...there was a flood of thick hot creamy crimson Dracula semen covering his toes, pants, and the damn floor.

* Oh yes ,bon appetit*

Seras was going to have to mentally grow up , or else he was going to have to help her ,the only way he could .

* Non Consensual Thoughts *

_Yes.. he was thinking just that.  
><em>

__The two bats in the corner looked at each other with a understanding silence , then they both wanted to turn their backs to Alucard .__

__ Belial and Dai cringed at the hot frustrated groans coming from their master as he milked himself of every ounce of his seed. They could see and hear it spray out on to the floor and the walls with splashing noises and sizzles. Neither could bare to watch him stroke his over sized libido any longer ,so they turned around with fat grins on their faces as they snickered with small screeching noises. __

__The bats didn't want to piss off Alucard but it was so fucking funny to hear him jerking off , they covered each others mouths with a winged appendage.  
><em>_

**( I didn't think adding a whole wanking scene would be very appropriate ...but I will do one later on * Winks * )**

* * *

><p>ღღ~<strong>Seras&amp;Walter<strong>ღღ

" GET OFF PERVERT YOU'RE NOT KARL URBAN , " _Seras cried. Her hands began to slap the person above her rapidly while she kicked her legs._

" Ow ! ow ! OW ! Miss. Victoria stop slapping me ," _Walter said with a frown . He timidly gave her breasts a gentle squeeze making her pause ._

" Huh - Walter !? Why are you on top of me ," The Draculina groaned with more anxiety weaved into each syllable. It was topped off with a hint of confusion in her voice. The butler looked at her like he had been scolded , then he removed his hands from her soft mounds .

" I'd be happy to tell you, but your hands are still gripping my bottom . "

_The vampire blushed instantly releasing him from her grip , not a moment to soon Walter dove off her .She grunted as the butler preformed a one handed backwards somersault .Walter landed on his feet with grace , pulling his hair back into the tight pony tail it was usually presented in ._

' Ultimate Perfection .' Walter smiled haughty as his gloved hands smoothed back his long hair ..

" I hate you master," Seras whispered. Sitting up with her hands between her legs and sighed as she felt a tingle in her panties growing .She knew somewhere her master was smirking as her fingers brushed the thin fabric of his panties , she almost forgot Walter was in the room . She glanced over at Walter who fixed his cuffs and brushed off his vest .

" Well allow me to elaborate Miss, you were screaming for help so I rushed over to check upon you and the next thing I know , that little number happened ," he said with a sensual curve at the end of his voice. Walter always remembered to wear his poker face nostalgia when he told a tale.

_Seras climbed out from the coffin covering her eyes because she couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes ._

" Sometimes I wish I had a penis , that way everyone would pay less attention to my body ,"_She grumbled. She turned from the elder man walking toward the bathroom ,Walter coughed lightly hiding a smile behind his gloved hand ._

" You sneaky butler ! I never would have guessed you were such a pervert," she said stopping at the door to look back at him with a sexy little smirk .Walter only stared at her as she lifted the silk night shirt lifted high enough to give him a pleasant eye full of her naked navel.

" Am I the sort of woman you fancy ? "

Walter stared hard as the sweat began to roll down the side of his face , the Jones in his bones awakening .He could feel his willy answer for him as he turned away from her .

" I'm just a man , Miss .Victoria ,"_Walter said briefly. Then he walking out of her room to fix her some tea , while she went over to her cream vanity and opened one of the drawers ._

" One lump or two?"

_He turned around to catch the red silk shirt falling to the floor ,watching from the front room as she pulled a black tank top down over her white back and turn around ._

" What do you prefer , "_she asked -turning around with a flowery smile , then she continued to into the bathroom with her tooth brush in hand ._

' A-All of the lumps ,' Walter thought as he saw a mint pair of panties under the table , looking around he bent over and picked them up. He pressed them to his nose inhaling deeply the sweet musky aroma - then he shoved the beauties into his pocket .

" Two is quite decent for the afternoon, "He remarked in a calm tone then hurriedly went about a journey with his eyes , scanning over the rooms possessions.

A few moments later she came out of the bathroom looking at Walter who inconspicuously smiled and waited for her to finish her morning duties.

Walter took a moment to lick his lips as she bent over the small stool near her vanity looking for something . Her bottom looked so lush and delicious , the rounds of her succulent cheeks and that peek of delicious crotch behind the black panties .

Walter shuddered with a slice of strawberry cake jiggling the platter within in his hand , walking over as she stood up and met him . He sat the cake down on a table and turned to grab the tea and saucer from the cart he brought in earlier .

She saw the cream on his finger and instantly grabbed his wrist making him nearly drop the tea.

" What's the matter !? You nearly gave me a heart attack ,"He exclaimed, looking at the strange squint she wore. She looked at his hand before speaking .

" You've got something on you , ah do you mind ? "

Walter wasn't sure what she meant but shook his head , Seras tucked some stray hair behind her ear and with her other hand brought his fingers closer to her moist lips . Walter's jaw fell open as she took his finger into her mouth sucking on the digit with a delighted moan .

" Mmm, that is really good ! "

He couldn't even speak as she moved away from him and took the tea from his other hand -motioning him to follow her.

They came to the sitting room and sat across each other in small lounge chairs , Seras rolled the cup between her hands and stared at Walter with a nervous look . He caught her gaze and inclined his head to hear her talk. Seras sat the cup on the table next to her and brought up one leg that she wrapped her hands around .

_" Thank you for taking the time to wake me up today , I know I haven't been the most easiest person to deal with -you know the drunkenness and all . I just wish I knew why I get this crazy feeling every time I look into his burning red eyes . It's ridiculous , I'm a virgin and I shouldn't be feeling this way about anyone, "_she up at Walter who brought his eyes up from her crotch and sipped his own tea with a slight nod .

_He wasn't thrilled that she wanted to talk about Alucard but , he would bare it just because he liked her .It was good for a person in her state , she was lonely and had nobody else to talk too ._

Walter told her that it was because of their vampiric connection . With him being a male and her being a female , their connection would need to be requited more often opposed to the relationship between two male vampires . She would have desires about her master whether she wanted too or not , and he would have them about her . It was inevitable for her to avoid her instincts and the best thing for her to do would be to have sex with her sire or start fondling herself . It was harsh to hear , but those were her only options next to drinking blood - which she detested .

" Have SEX w-with HIM !? That is utter insanity, "She said with a slight outburst- shaking her head as she stood up turning around to hide her blushing face .

* * *

><p><strong>Small Walter Perspective<strong> .

" Well if your inclined to see it that way , consider me . "

_I watched as the little vixen turned around ,leaving me a little disappointed at the loss of her delicious looking rump . Her sweet face somewhat curious and doubtful of my upcoming statement ._

" I'd be happy to help you , if you would have me . "

" Oh , I couldn't your a dear friend , "_she said so softly I barley heard her .  
><em>

" Ehrm, it isn't as bad as you think , you'd still be a virgin in some places ."

_I tried to sustain some face by folding my hands in my lap ._

" Hah, I don't think I'd be able to have sex with not only you - but anyone at all ."

* Innocence Of A Virgin *

_Seras paused for a moment , then shook her head with a slow reassurance bringing her other leg up on the chair ._

' I'm sure I could persuade you to jump my bones with a few little moves, 'I replied from within the confines of my mind.

_I could still feel my hands kneading those soft tots , I tried to silence my thoughts while my tally wacker diminished slowly ._

" Walter , I trust you and it's time someone saw , what I've been hiding, "_she said grimly. placing her feet on the floor and stood from the chair to make her way over to me._

_' _Oh I wonder that is_ .' _

I felt a perverse smile prickle at my lips, but I silenced the motion as she stood in front of me .

" I'm a little nervous , you're the first person who's going to see this, " _she said in a timid little voice as she lifted her tank top a little .Her hand went to the band of her nickers .  
><em>

_' A secret that was her panties , a secret that not even Alucard knew about - Sweet fucking Jesus ! '  
><em>

_( **Warning - Some sexual situations ahead - Continue with caution.** )_

_ My face was near her navel as she took her hands and began to slide her panties down . I felt my wanker go stiff as I caught sight of the sexy tattoos on her lower hips , my eyes trailing down the beautifully inked floral patterns.I would have never guessed in a million years that she would have something so risque printed on her body . The her fact that her Master didn't even know about it made my wanker ridged .  
><em>

" How beautiful Miss. Victoria , may I touch them , "_I asked as I leaned closer to examine the tattooed petals. Seras replied with a small little yes and came a tiny bit closer to me . _

Poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into - I was what one would call an opportunist ._  
><em>

_I could see the top of her bare mound and felt my mouth growing wet,my tongue wanting to dart out and lick the pale sexy flesh before my lips .I loved the cute little blush she wore as my fingers traced over the petals, but there was more I needed to see . Slowly I removed her hands and replaced them with my own , pulling the panties down lower seeing more of the blooming flowers near the apex of her thighs . I could see the tip top of her femininity and nearly ejaculated on the spot .  
><em>

That was it ...

All I needed to move forward with my plan._  
><em>

_ She gasped when she felt my tongue touch her skin and she looked down to tell me that this was inappropriate . I had to be smooth with this little tot , she was a fragile creature that needed a man's touch to be gentle . I slid one of my hands up her back and the other down between her thighs , stroking the sugary heat's source. I could feel her legs tremble and her nails dig into my shoulders , and her voice becoming anxious as I stroked her lovers lips from outside the thin cotton panties. _

She moaned lightly and asked me to stop in a sweet little voice - but I wasn't anywhere near done with sampling her .I slipped my finger behind the panties and smoothed my fingers over her sensitive little slit_ .  
><em>

**/ Alucard's pissed off growl emitted into the room. \**

Seras blinked for a moment staring at the wall to the left of us , then her eyes shifted slowly toward mine while I hummed a tune of valor .

" Did you hear something , "_Seras asked with a slight hint of fear in her tone looking around the room._

" It's nothing ,"_I murmured against her skin,before kissing below her soft navel and slid my hands down to grip her arse ._

_ "Unn ! Walter ,"she shivered from above as I pulled her waist closer and kissed my way down her panty line . I let my tongue trail down her skin, then flicked the tip against the more smooth section of her mound making her moan. During the last kiss I was ready to taste her , but she held my face and looked down shaking her head .  
><em>

_" What am I doing , I have to um, get dressed ,"Seras whispered. She pulled her panties up and walked away with her mouth over her hand, glancing back at me . I watched as she rushed into her room and shut the door . I brought my hand to my face and inhaled the sweet aroma of her sex on my hand ._

_I stuck my finger in my mouth and moaned rolling my eyes back in my head while my other hand gripped my groin. I was so closed to cumming in my slacks that I had to calm myself down with one hand on my chest . My heart was hammering heavily within my chest , I couldn't even deny the fact that I was turned on .  
><em>

I had another boner .

That was three boners ...in the same day- two in the same hour - all by the same woman ._  
><em>

_She was undeniably born a sex bomb .  
><em>

Seras came out a few moments later with her one of her hands on the door frame and the other against her breasts.

She timidly walked over blushing as she smoothed out her pink boat neck sweater . The sexy sheer black thigh-hi tights that she wore accented her legs I glanced at her feet I instantly recognized the pair of black Exagona 160 Leather Criss-Cross Platform Pumps .They were a very expensive pair of shoes ,which I might add that were made with extraordinary detail.

" Where did you buy those , "I asked looking up at her as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

" I made them just now , master showed me how to make clothes so I made this outfit ."

_Still, I was a little surprised to say the least, for she must have wanted them very bad for the craftsman ship was pure perfection. If she can do all that ,then imagine what she could do with my -mental images_ .

* Lewd Smirk *

_I was even willing to bet if she could go through walls like Alucard_ .

..Alucard.

_My keen eyes slightly wondered over to the floor were a small bloated bat was crawling ._

' My word I see you've gained some pounds ,heh you look like a little fatty . '

_The bats dark red eyes glowed deeply , probably mocking me with that faint look of sarcasm upon his scrunched face._

**_Lauren's mental English note :_**Mark me you dirty old man , I'll kill you one day .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walter vs Alucard .<strong>  
><em>

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when the little fatty glared up at me with pure hate .It was then that I felt the need to kick him with the toe of my polished shoe as he got up and began to waddle away .

_The opportunity was right there for the taking so I took it - happily._

_* Opportunity Troll *  
><em>

_With the end of my shoe placed behind his little arse, I flexed my ankle allowing for the edge of my toe to send him rolling away across the tile floor ._ _I nearly laughed at the garbled little screeches coming from the black baby Hindenburg beneath smacking into the nearest wall._

'Take that you miniature blimp ! '

_**'** Why I didn't know you were such a perverted bully - Angel of Death.**'**_

' Oh you're one to talk , how is your eye - No Life King ? '

_**'** I only assumed by duties as her master , watching over his fledgling like a good master would . **'**_

' The view is divine ,I must say you've done well in picking this female fledgling. '

_**'**Oh thank you Walter , I didn't know you were a man of good taste like myself.**'**_

' Physical masterpiece would be a term to suit me better '

_**'** You should take it easy for a man your age with erectile dysfunction and all .**'**_

' Oh do shut up I had three boners all in the same day ! I bet you're whacking the weasel as we speak aren't you ?'

I smirked when I caught a ear full of Alucard's pertinacious growl .

'Challenge accepted old friend - challenge accepted. '

A dark smile graced my lips slowly , my ever pristine monocle shone with a naughty glint -Me Gusta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Main P.O.V<em>**

_Walter's navy eyes were entranced by her platinum blonde locks as she released from the messy bun she trapped them in the night before._

_He secretly loved how beautifully the pearly locks blended nicely against her silky white skin . Seras closed her eyes as she shook her head gently from side to side causing the soft shimmering tresses to flow across her neck and back ._

_Her long blond tresses were left to rest freely over her shoulders in wavy wisps that curled at the ends .Seras figured it was time for a trim since her the hair from her bangs tickled the top of her nose .She pursed her lips blowing a few loose strands from her dollfied face , Walter smiled at the vampire's childish little antics ._

_Walter's smile faltered over a second till he remembered the reason why he entered her room in the first place ._

" Excuse me , Sir. Integra requests your presence to the most convenient availability , please allow me to escort you now ? "

Seras's pink iris shrunk at the mention of the Iron Maiden's name , her child-like face held a fraction of resistance within the creamy ocean softness .

" Well I guess I have no choice since I'm too afraid to go back to sleep , that monster with red eyes might get me ."

She half joked as she took a couple of steps to stand beside Walter .The naughty butler glanced down at the pair of firm succulent orbs next to him and bit back a groan -feeling his willy twitch again .

* The Boner Rises *

" After you ."

Walter smiled stiffly as he gestured for her to exit first with a swift extension of his right hand toward the door .

ღღ _**Chapter end**_ ღღ

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my second chapter . ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please Read&amp;Review.-<p> 


	3. Chapter III The Wandering Mind Of A Dra

**Characters:** Seras. V/Integra F.W.V/Alucard.V.S/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B and more characters.

**Genres:** Drama, Humor, Horror, Misery.

**Rating:** M For some naughtiness.

**Setting:** Hellsing manor.

**✭ Disclaimer:** I do not own of the characters from Hellsing. I do own my characters and most of the clothes.

**✐ Notes:** If you don't like stories about indecisive love interests, then do not read this. Squeamish people keep a few tissues nearby because it's going to get a little crazy. Girls often have fantasies like men do, Seras just happens to have one about the most devilish one she knows. So yeah, um, waka waka!

**ღღ Please ( ｡◕_ ◕｡) Enjoy ღღ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong> The Wandering Mind Of A Draculina.

Seras walked a few paces outside of her room, she turned her head over her shoulder and glanced back at Walter who was doing something inside. She could sense his sudden hesitance within him as he looked up to see her waiting by the door. Her soft pink irises met his calm navy eyes. She felt a bit of self awareness hit her when he began to close the distance between them. Had she crossed this same exact path before? Perhaps during ancient Egyptian times when cats and dogs were gods.

She shook her head on that one but she couldn't turn her mind away from the questions floating around in her mind. She found that his middle-aged features didn't repel the scarce attraction she held for him. He was a grown man, and she a budding young woman, it wasn't necessarily wrong to feel anything toward him. If she thought about it, Alucard was older than anyone, and just imagining him sent a wave of fire through her. However, as the fact stood it only served to make the elder man more interesting to the young vampire.

Attraction for her was a personal carousel of unusual feelings that expressed themselves loudly upon each turn of event. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't know, perhaps it was the small window of her human emotions opening up and getting ready to commit suicide, but there was one problem. She was already dead.

Seras turned away from Walter's questionable expression and looked down at her hands. If she had been alive, her hands would be sweating from the anxiety building within her chest. The skin she wore was nothing more than an everlasting preservation of that young girl who died in Alucard's arms. Though she still looked like she was nineteen, her mind and soul had begun to awaken more carnal desires.

The Draculina shook away the dark realization in her mind and began walking. She and Walter made their way up the black marble staircase that lead to the main hall. Her sweater swayed against her stocking covered thighs. The feathery locks around her ears brushed against her cheeks as she took empty steps up the stairs. The outer shell of her seemed calm, all though she had mixed feelings about going to see Integra.

Walter watched the young woman from behind as she climbs the stairs. Her mind seemed to be else whereas he toed long after her, but he too had lustful desires. He was drawn away from his pure thoughts when he noticed the girl's derriere switching deliciously only a mere four inches away from his twitching fingertips.

He felt the strain of his cock against his trousers, growing stiffer than his imagination began to travel down a very dark path. His eyes rode the outline of her derriere as it was highly visible from under the red sweater like a roller coaster, even to the perfection of its distinguished cleft.

"Now that! That is an ass truly perfected by the hands of the gods! Oh, the sweet sound of those whipped strawberry panties shifting above her fleshy dimpled beauties is rewarding," Walter praised within his mind, his face was in awe as he drew closer behind the perfect ass.

He licked his lips intensively stalking every moment of the sweater as the fabric rose far enough to give him an even nicer view of the girl's snowy, white inner thighs. He wanted to grasp her bottom, his fingers twitching with a strong desire to grope it. The rounded monocle over his right eye glinted darkly as he measured his moments precisely.

It was at that moment something horrid had birthed in the mind of the ever benevolent Walter. His usually straight mouth curved into a devious smile, corners upturned mischievously. His hands rising to either side of her bottom, preparing to seize and conquer. He sharply noticed her outline had stiffened, indicating that she must have realized his intentions. The Butler silently lifted himself out of the hunched stalking position and became normal once more.

Seras still felt a chill from behind her upon reaching the fifteenth step. Her eardrums vibrated as the picked up the heavy breathing coming from behind her. She shifted her attention to the left of her in mid ascendancy, but as she did so she had not calculated that the next step would be wet from the over excessive cleaning disorder from one maid.

Her eyes went wide as the steps fell away from her and her voice caught in her throat. She flapped her hands weakly in a foolish attempt to fly forward, that ended in failure.

The Butler who had been so caught up in his owns thoughts didn't have anytime to react as the girl smashed into him. The bridge of his nose was lost within her feathery hair. Her back slammed into his chest and her bottom crushed his groin, making the man wheeze as his hands gripped her breasts tightly. Through sheer instinct he managed to catch her and balance himself with her in his arms. Seras was thankful for it but winced, she gazed down at the masculine hands squeezing her sensitive breasts outside of the sweater. It was a shitty revelation for her as she began to remember what happened earlier. A deep coat of red painted her cheeks as she spoke to the Butler above.

"Um Walter, are you alright?" Walter lifted his head as she tilted her head back looking up at him. Her cheeks held some color to them, Walter guessed it was because of their close contact.

"Yes I'm fine, are you alright Miss -"

Sweet merciful Jesus above. His pants grew very tight as he realized her bottom was pressed tightly to his crotch. His lips puckered and eyebrows pressed together while he restrained a groan tugging at his lips. Seras tried to hold back a scream when she felt his hardened length against her knew what was coming next. Walter tried to resist blushing in front of her as he looked up at the ceiling. The Butler pressed his eyes brows together and prayed to god that she didn't laugh at him.

"Dear all mighty above, please don't let this situation worse!"

Seras felt like she wanted to die, her butt was being speared by the old man behind her! She tried to think about anything but what was going on at the moment. That all failed when she felt a tiny tingle arise from within her stomach. Her eyes shot down to her chest, she realized that she was enjoying the feeling of his hands cradling her mounds. She tried to hold back the small moan that was building up but it slipped though when his thumb rubbed over her clothed nipple.

It was Walter's turn to laugh. He was so worried about her finding out about his hard on, he missed the fact that she was getting off on him fondling her tots. His lips pulled into a heavy grin. He decided to take advantage of the current situation. His gloved palms began to knead her doughy mounds while his fingers strummed over her sensitive Draculina's breath grew choppy as she felt his hands beginning to grope her, his index fingers engaging in a heavy stroke against her shrouded buds.

Seras leaned her head back as she let out an erotic gasp, not even able to hold it back as it flew from her lips. She just knew he had a naughty smile plastered to his face, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear and she heard him murmur.

"Oh dear seems my finger slipped, do forgive my clumsiness."

With that The cheeky older male retracted his hands from her breasts and fixed his eye glass wear. Seras backed away as he stepped past her grinning on his way up the steps with his hands clasped behind his back. She stared at his back, the long ponytail danced behind his head. This old bastard looked like kid in a candy store, dammit! He had molested her and smirked about it. Walter began to whistle yet another victorious tune as he climbed the black steps. His victory song for the moment was Four Seasons, by Vivaldi.

"Seems like I'm still the lady killer I used to be back in my youth and it feels, wonderful." At that very second he made a triumphant expression. He bit his bottom lip and mentally fist pumped his way through the 'short-lived' glory.

Now it was personal for little Seras. Who wouldn't be upset about having to be the pet of the devil himself but a toy for the butler? This was going too far, way too far! Reaching the quarter mark of their journey. Her mind wandered as she gazed around the upcoming assortment of new rooms. Her eyes darkened as they reached the end of the stairs the pair passed through an entrance to one of the plum carpeted halls.

Seras quickly noted the wall decor was laced with silver, faded gold lining, and tarnished silver symbols adorned the bottom. She guessed that they were put there a long time ago by the previous owner of Hellsing, but she didn't dwell on the idea for long as a sizable gap had formed between the butler and herself. With a pout she kicked one leg out after another jogging the down the hall after him. Passing down this hall brought back memories of when she first arrived here. That night when her master had made her into a vampire. Her pace slowed and her eyes glanced off at a painting in the distance as she thought about him.

"It is true that master is the ideal vampire, perfect killing machine. When given orders he follows them to the end, and even goes as far to be blown up, shot up, and slashed to pieces only to regenerate and chuckle at the enemy. How monstrously sexy. She stopped in her tracks and facepalmed herself, trying her best to rubbing away the surfacing blush, but made it worse.

"Irises to Eve! Did I just refer that creep as sexy?" She shuddered involuntarily at what her mind presented to her. A vision of master rising from a pool of his blood. She couldn't look away from the male covered in nothing but a thin crimson curtain of his blood, as she often felt no shade ever seemed wild enough to match the sinful color of his eyes except for his own. She pressed her thighs together, imagining his wet, sleek black hair, each stained strand clinging to his chest and nipples; she wanted to lick the scarlet droplets of blood dripping down chiseled chin, as they splashed down the creamy skin of his naked chest.

"Oh god," Seras groaned squeezing her eyes shut with her hands clenching the bottom of her sweater. She was defenseless against the impending wave of sexy thoughts to come. She imagined herself in the black coffin pinned under her master. The red satin sheets against her back chilled the boiling blood that raged within her aching body. Her lips parted at Alucard's fingertips running over her breasts and thighs, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip at his lengthy sticky tongue pressed against her throat. She was experiencing asphyxiation from his ancient musky scent as it invaded her, enhancing his familiar frozen touch that sparked her arousal.

"Ooh Master!" Seras cried out as Alucard's fangs grazed the soft skin of her neck, his sculpted hips trapped in between her legs. Seras curled her toes around his Adonis-like buttocks, her bosom arched into his sculpted chest whilst her fingers gripped the wine colored sheets tightly.

"If you want my tongue inside of you, I need to hear you beg first." He whispered hungrily placing butterfly kisses across her collarbone to illicit a delicate whimper from her lips. "P-Please my master," The aroused little vampire's voice was filled with both fear and desire for her master.

"Say it right, my police girl," he serrated lustfully with his fangs pressed against her pretty little neck causing her to shiver.

"Kiss me, below." She said, flicking her tongue over his lips earning a groan from him. Alucard's large hand gripped her small chin and he placed a nimble kiss against her lips. "Since you asked so nicely."

With that he slid down the soft skin of her abdomen while his tongue flicked across her trembling white flesh. He left small little love bites down her pale belly as he went lower.

"Hehe that tickles."

Seras's eyebrows furrowed and her tiny teeth bit the back of her index finger as she watched his black hair trail along down her flat stomach. His hands stroked her thighs, sacredly he desired to feel every inch of her flesh. Her attractive master gazed seductively into her eyes as he dragged his fang over the tender flesh of her inner-thigh. He drew a small amount of blood and took it into his mouth suckling and licking the wound. He was panting which seriously turned her on even more. She let out a horny little shudder, that holy spot betwixt her thighs had become a sweet inferno. He knew it was all for him tonight.

Seras forgot how to speak as she felt his breath tingle against her lower body. His icy breath left a trail of goose bumps in its wake upon her supple flesh. The deadly scarlet eyes below seemed to intensify their arousal when she looked into them. She lifted her hips as his fingers slid up her thighs, gripping the bands of her panties and pulled them down, when he got them off her dainty toes he tossed them over his shoulder and put his hands on her knees. Seras gazed at her master with heavy anticipation, she wanted to feel his lips against her intimate ones right now! She bit her bottom lip watching his tongue slide over his lips in a slow teasing manor.

The large vampire then forced her thighs apart and was taken back by the sight before him. His scarlet eyes trailed down his nose and over to where the sweet scent of vanilla flourished. There was a small patch of soft platinum hair at the top of her garden, his eyes went lower till they met her beautifully engorged lips. He gazed up into her eyes as he kissed his way down her right thigh, letting his tongue slide out and trail down against the warm flesh of her inner thigh. Seras bit her finger and opened her legs wider for him with a sexy hiss that transpired into a hot moan.

Her little love garden was dripping and ready to be devoured by his aching lips. No objections. There was really no need for her to object during his epic meal time. His tongue darted out and began to rub against her slick wet folds, getting his first taste of her sweet unknown. Seras leaned her head back with a longing groan, the most erotic cry Alucard had ever voice was like a handful of diamonds being poured against a belt of perfectly tuned chimes.

Her beloved master's skillful appendage teased her sensitive love petals so well, Seras arched her back off the pillow as she began to jerk and squirm. She had gotten wet for him just like we wanted. She was ready and he was going to get what he wanted. She could feel his lips against her most private area, kissing their way up her sensitive flesh and teasing it with along with his tongue.

"Master." She moaned covering her face and jerked with pleasure against his mouth, making him smirk as he continued his pleasurable assault on her dripping sex. Alucard burrowed his way into the juicy trench, wetting his face in the process. His black eyelashes and lips were coated in her sweet juices, his skin glistened from her sugary sweet nectar. His tongue slid up and down, slurping and ticking her silky folds.

"Masterrr!"

She mewed, throwing her head back into the pillow loving all the dirty tingling sensations coursing through her body. Alucard continued his sucking and slurping like the sauce boss he was. He allowed his fangs to gently scrape over tiny inner lips, causing the girl above him to play another horny melody. His strong hands caressed her bottom as her sweet virgin love juices dripped down onto the sheets below her, staining them in the process.

"Ooh, Aah!"

A large hand went from holding down her thigh to now explore the hot fleshy trench, parting the slick glistening lips King of All Vampires lifted his head from her sweet unknown and licked his lips, leaning down with her folds already parted by his hand. He studied her pink little pearl as it twitched under his gaze, out of his mouth slithered his steely tongue and he allowed her one slow teasing lick making her cry out. He waited for her to settle down then he began to administer quick talented flicks against her jewel,dragging the tip of his tongue over the sensitive little button roughly.

"Oh please! No more!"

Her clit was being painfully jerked around by the Ancient vampire's monstrous tongue. He wasn't kind about it at all. He laughed dementedly between her quaking thighs, attacking her wet cavern vigorously. She moaned sweetly as his fingers massaged her derriere, her horny hips bucked under his tongue's bawdy commands. Since he couldn't just fuck her with his prick already, his tongue would suffice with quick thrusts and jerks inside of her.

Seras hissed pleasurably rolling her eyes back into her head and her fingers entangled themselves within his long black tresses. Alucard didn't seem to mind and he gorged himself upon her weeping rose. It was like heaven having his tongue was against her aching hips rocked into his greedy mouth as his talented tongue darted into her tiny hole. Seras couldn't help but choke out a few more cries as he serviced her from below.

" Let your body flow, let yourself go and let my mouth go where it wants to. Trust in me, simply indulge in the pleasure I'm bringing you."

Sears jerked upward on her elbows looking down at him as she slowly rolled her hips against his tongue. His scarlet eyes captivated her, even as he tongued his way up her slippery trail teasing the peeking bud. He gave one long suck before pulling away from her slick trail with a wet smack of his lips from against the engorged flesh.

"Mmm, you're so juicy, so addictively sweet. Do you like it?" He asked raising his face from the heavenly fountain, his fingers stroked the inner lips fondly making her moan softly. Seras couldn't help but to shudder while small ruby tears dripped from the corners of her eyes as she answered softly.

"I like it."

Alucard was amused by her adorable little panting and moaning as he gazed up from her mound. She was so cute and embarrassed, meek and horny with nowhere to go. She was forced to lay there and take what was being done to her.

"Watching you like this is torture. Using my tongue thins what patience I have for not fucking you right this minute." Alucard chuckled with mirth watching Seras squeeze her eyes shut, she felt herself coming to close the edge. He commanded to the little writhing female below him seductively in a husky voice.

"Now cum all over my fingers Police girl. Lift your hips, drown me before I drink you dry!"

With that he flicked her clit so hard the girl's eyes shot open and her orgasm rippled through her enthralling scream elicited from her sweet lips as she came for him.

"ALUCARD!"

Her chasm walls clamped down heavily on his fingers and she gushed her honey all over the silk body trembled heavily as she experienced her first orgasm at the hands of her master .Alucard slurped up the hot creamy overflow as it gushed rapidly from her tight cavern and straight into his mouth.

Her celestial rain was like candy to him as he pumped his finger in and out of her taut gushing hole. He came up from her drenched garden, his chin dripping with her divine potion. His eyes were drunk from the sweet nectar he drank. she was his primal drug, his and his alone.

Transferring out of a state of perversion. The young vampire had a drop of blood dribbling down her from nose and past her lips. She felt a shiver rumble through her body as she had a mental orgasm, her lips quivered. A dazed expression crossed her face as she tried to register her surroundings, she wiped the blood from her nose and trolled on ward .

The young blonde simply shrugged at the missing butler. A tiny finger pressed against her protruding bottom lip as she pouted about her sex dream. Her eyes went wide as she realized she had lost Walter.

"Oh Damn. This is just bloody marvelous, where did he get off to?"

Her accent spilled through the empty hall as she expressed her displeasure about losing her searched around the halls hearing a few voices, not many as she went.

Her overly long sleeves covered everything but her fingertips and fluttered in the air as she strolled down the scarlet hall. Her head bobbed from side to side absently. Her attention to where she was walking had become unimportant as she focused in on her inner thoughts. Her lips peeled into a lazy smile as she thought about her favorite fruits.

The Vampire's mind went south as she smacked into something solid. She stumbled backward, losing her footing and hardly having time to react before someone pulled her forward into a dark space. Her pink eyes turned to a pair of what looked to be cobalt eyes looking back at her.

She was nervous as she gazed up at the handsome stranger. Lustrous black locks cascading down one of his muscular shoulders, black Armani suit smoothly befitting his lean body. His nose held an ancient characteristic she had learned about in police profilings.

Was it Romanian or Greek? She just wasn't sure exactly because there was barely any light in the hallway. His slender lips anchored within an ocean of creamy pale skin called out to laryngeal protruded out from between the juncture of his chiseled jawline and neck.

From under her long black eyelashes, she could see his long slender fingers reaching out for her. The slender hands rested on her shoulders then found their way up her collar bone. The man's fingers felt icy against her neck, one of his thumbs slid across her bottom lip slowly.

The Draculina melted when she felt his lips press against her ear. She shut her eyes tightly and shivered.

"Um excuse me?"

She barely managed to say as she felt his teeth graze the tip of her ear. She gasped. Her fingers trailed up his broad back, feeling the built muscles beneath the silky fabric of his suit. She opened her eyes wondering when she had closed them.

"What was that for," she pouted as her eyes met his shadowy face, he only chuckled fondly and watched her with his low lidded eyes. Something was familiar about the way he laughed, but she couldn't figure it out. The dark laugh seemed to rumble through his body and enter her own. His kind eyes seemed to dim into a violent purple as she heard a faint voice.

"My my. You don't recognize me?"

A rather coy blush appeared on her cheeks as his hand cradled her chin. "Do I arouse you?" The teenage vampire shrunk back as the tall male towered over her taking in her scent. His lusty words borrowing deep within her mind playing ping pong across the empty cavern.

"Should I know them?"

The Draculina nearly jumped out of her skin when his large hand gripped her waist. Seras looked down at his hand and then up to his face, slightly taken back by his forcefulness. Ok, there was something definitely familiar about this chap, and she was going to figure it out.

His sleepy plum eyes seemed to grow large as she stared into them, his face lowered down to hers. The man pressed her tiny body against his toned fingers gripped her derriere as she pulled away from him causing her to look straight at him with a little laugh.

He swiftly inclined his head and captured her lips in a hot, wet kiss. Seras struggled but the male deepened the kiss, shoving his lengthy tongue into her mouth. The Draculina felt helpless as the stranger dominated her sweet let out a tiny moan after feeling a prick of pain, then she tasted something warm and metallic amongst the potent flavor of his saliva.

Her eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by the petrifying scarlet eyes of her master. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her. Her wrists within his gloved hands. Much to her horror the sexy stud she had been locking lips with turned out to be none other than Alucard himself. The little vampire felt smaller than ever at that point, she wished her insides would just melt through her skin.

"Oh, fuck me," she whispered as a cheek splitting grin appeared upon the handsome devil's face. Her master looked pretty sly there, his hands holding her slender wrists while chuckled deeply at her horrific expression.

"Why you look so scared. Did I frighten you?" His sultry voice teased as another cheek splitting grin formed at the terrified face of Seras who shrunk three times over. Seras looked up into his eyes, her master's immortal eyes spun wildly making her feel dizzy.

The tiny girl huffed, taking large steps opposite of the large vampire. She barely managed to keep from falling over her own shoes as she pressed her hands defensively against her chest. Her sweet pink eyes were filled with horror as her master stalked her every move. The Draculina couldn't even take a step to the left without her master reading her mind.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you Seras, it will only excite my hunger."

"Just what are you talking about? You better not have been spying on me in my mind again!"

He just watched pensively as her sexy pink sweater gave away more detail than it should have. The light pink fabric huddled her slender waist, curvy hips, and full round breasts in an erotic was a walking buffet, a little vixen just ready to be fucked senseless. He could see her milky white body entangled between him and the sheets of his coffin. Her blushing cheeks, swollen lips, and bruised thighs.

The Draculina couldn't understand why her master was acting in such a way. She blinked once and he vanished. She quickly stiffened as she looked around for her master. He had vanished no sign of his presence anywhere. She felt something creeping up behind her, she turned her head over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the gloved hands reaching out for her.

"Too slow."

Six gloved hands wrapped around her body, two of them gripped her wrists and anchored them over head, the rest of the hands explored her vulnerable curvature. Seras struggled against the hands, she flailed around wildly as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She growled as his teeth nipped at her neck while the demonic arms were busy, cupping her large breasts and fondling her phenomenal ass.

"You often confuse yourself Seras. I understand what you desire, and I'll help you achieve it." His voice teased. She turned her face away as his tongue glided across her soft jaw line. "I don't want this." She whimpered as his hands turned her body shivering, as his lips sucked the delicate skin of her neck. One of his upper hand snatched her back by her silky blonde hair roughly making her cry out. He was seemingly unconcerned with whether she minded or not. The Ancient vampire couldn't help but explore his fledgling's ripe little body. So what if he did? Who was going to stop him? She was his after all and nobody was going to say a damned thing, and live after it.

"Do you desire more?"

Alucard's voice in the form of a deep withheld pant as he rubbed his nose into her neck, silky lips kissing her tender flesh. The air hitched within her throat when she felt his fingers creep into her underwear in search of that tender spot.

"No," she moaned at the fingers that stroked her sensitive little pearl causing her body to instantly jerk within his hold.

"You're lying."

His hands released her wrists and she quickly gripped his shoulders, brushing her lips against his ear. When she moaned into his ear the gentle heat from her lips caused him to close his eyes with a small groan. The Tiny Vampire gasped as she felt her master pull her closer to himself forcefully, making her wrap her arms around his neck. Alucard allowed his long, moist, tongue to travel down the nape of her pretty little neck. She shivered heavily against his chest with her nose pressed under his neck like he had wanted. Seras's pale pink tongue slid across her master''s beautiful larynx. Alucard voiced his pleasure in the form of a deep moan.

"Mmm."

The Elder vampire was nearing the deep end. The more her little horny pants were making it hard for him to resist throwing her on the floor and ravishing her. His eyes flickered dangerously as he pulled himself back and threw her against the wall. Slamming her against the wall, he leered over her baring his fangs. She turned her head exposing her pale neck to him submissively. She was rewarded as his tongue sampled the nape of her neck, then moved across the sensitive skin up to her ear. Seras gripped his shirt and opened her mouth with a sweat groan.

"What's stopping me from fucking you right here, with your back against this wall?" The vampire murmured angrily gripping her chin in his large hand. Seras looked into his eyes, her lips inches from his as she answered in a seductive little whisper. "Nothing." Her hands gripped the back of his head as she covered his lips with her own taking him by surprise, but he appreciated the assertiveness of his fledgling.

The kiss between them was angry, and painful as they abused each others mouths. Alucard's fist clenched her hair as he shoved her hard up against the wall, his hand pulled up her sweater and moved down into her panties.

Alucard pressed against her and lifted her left leg with his other hand. He began to pump his finger hard into her as she rocked back against hand. Her hand slid down his middle and pressed up against his crotch, stroking it like she had done in the dream. His finger moved deeper into her as she moaned against the hot tongue which infested her mouth.

Seras pulled back from his mouth to lick his lips with a throaty moan, lifting one of her legs and resting it around his hip. Spicy moans and hungry groans as they started to tug at each others lips like animals.

"Take me."She voiced so shyly looking up into his seductive scarlet eyes, her pink irises seemed to mirror her inner desires, revealing everything to him. He could see that she needed him now, wanted him like he wanted her. A voice inside of his head said wait, until the night of the sapphire moon. Against his new found desire, he leaned away from her erotic expression and stood up straight not wanting to look into her alluring pink eyes any longer. She felt his hands leave her body, she looked up to see him panting with his fists clenched at their sides. Seras fixed her clothes shyly, fearful yet curious she asked him what was wrong. Her soft gaze met his hardened scowl, the taste of her lips still lingering on his tongue, wanting to sample more of the beautiful creature he had created.

**"**Go catch up to Walter,**"** The Adult Vampire grunted looking down at the childish face of his fledgling, not able to hide his frustrated expression for the first time. The little Blonde looked up at her master with a passionate shiver as she slid away from him with her back gliding against the drywall. She turned her away from him and took off down the hall. She did haul wobbly ass down the hall, still feeling drunk off of their arousal. She looked like a bolt of pink lightning zooming down the hallway.

A few soldiers only had a moment to see her turn down the hall before she trampled them, the scent of burnt rubber trailed behind her. Where for aught thou Butler?

"WALTER!"

Seras called in an anxious state, seeing him poke his head from around the corner of the eggshell colored hall way.

"Ah Miss Victoria there you are, I was beginning to think I'd lost you." He noted. Seras folded her arms over her breasts watching as he strolled over with a cup of tea in hand. His eyes widened as he examined her almost making him drop the cup and saucer. She caught his ghastly look and rolled her eyes. She stood there with her hair a mess, lips all red and bruised.

"My word! All you alright," he yelled nearly dropping his tea cup. Her eyes suspiciously searched the hall for a pair of lecherous scarlet eyes. "I'm fine," she said finally, glancing over to the nearest corner where she spotted them. The eyes were accompanied by a sizable grin that appeared from the darkness below them but just before she could register what she was seeing, they faded away. She shook her head as if she'd been seeing things.

"Walter, let's get going."

Walter stared quizzically after her as she went ahead. Why was she acting so strange, had something happened to her when they separated from each other? He was about ask when they heard Alucard's voice erupt from within the hallway. Unfortunately it had stunned poor Walter, resulting in him dropping the cup and saucer.

**"**I won't hold back next time, Police Girl.**"**

The Butler dropped a sweat when he heard the voice in the darkness, swallowing a thick lump in his throat he turned to the girl with his navy eyes lowered to an extent. He moved swiftly taking her shoulders in his hands. She narrowed her eyes in return as he fixed his eyeglass wear and took in a big breath of air before he asked.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Her jaw dropped at the old fool. No, her master only tried tried to shuck her oyster a few moments earlier. She blushed away her thoughts and shoved him lightly with a humph. The Butler backed off but felt his suspicions were obviously correct. Alucard had done something to Seras. The Butler pointed down the hall with a sigh, resting the other of his gloved hands behind his back. They began to walk again.

"I'll forewarn this to you Seras, it isn't good for you to fall for his sexual 're young and beautiful, you have to break your bond and go out, leave him behind and start your life soon. If you allow him to sway you, you'll forever be another addition to his marks. It would be an utter shame if you ended up like those other women. Love is something he doesn't understand because he cannot die, therefore it can't exist between you both. He likes you now because you're new, however, in time you will become like the rest. Oh, you didn't know? You're not the only one he has created. You won't be the last either," he whispered regretfully, shoulder brushing her as he passed with a shady smirk.

Seras merely stood there with a sick expression on her face.

"Is that true, master?"

**ღღ Chapter end ღღ**

**Thanks for reading my third chapter, I still have to edit the whole series but at least I can share some of it. Sweetie (๑◕. ◕๑) Please R & R. Team Le Sweet!**


	4. Chapter IV One For The Butler

_**Title:** _Scarlett Fever for Her

_**Characters:** _Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters.

**_Genres:_** Humor, Romance, Angst.

_**Rating:** _M- For some naughtiness.

_**Setting(s)**:_ Hellsing manor. Main hall. Guest room. Integra's office.

_**✭ Disclaimer:**_ I do _not_ own any of the characters from _Hellsing_, but I do own my characters and most of the clothes.

**Chapter Plot:** Things get a little sexual in Hellsing, right about this chapter everyone is a prime time player in newest installment of Scarlett Fever For Her. Here we start off with Seras following Walter through the hall, but what starts as a boring walk becomes a sexcapade when the inner darkness within our Draculina comes knocking. Who's to blame for this outrage? Alucard that's most definitely who.

**✐Notes:** Hello again, this is my actual first chapter where two characters do have sex, so be nice please! If you have squeamish conditions over characters knocking the boots or anything of that fashion, then keep a few tissues near by because it's gonna get a little hot.

ღღ Please ( ｡◕‿◕｡) Enjoy ღღ

* * *

><p>Seras's bottom eyelid twitched as she followed Walter down the hall. She rolled her eyes, was highly annoyed by the bounce in his step as it caused his lengthy pony tail to swing haughtily. The way his long legs flexed smoothly as he took each step, his straight posture was just screaming with decadence that made her loathe him entirely.<p>

The Draculina's hands went up to her shoulders, eyes following after Walter who seemed to be delighted by something. Her feathery locks drooped as she expressed her discontent in the form of a heavy sigh. Her body was still running on the vampiric lust that had yet to be sated by the one she desired. All of her screamed for Alucard, yet all he did was place more lonely thoughts into her mind. Seras stopped in her tracks, her pink eyes widened at a shrill voice whispering within her ear. The voice inside was darker, deeper than hers but Seras could sense the feminine quality.

"I understand what you want, we are not so different in our desires."

Seras was startled by the voice as she looked around, Walter seemed oblivious to the voice as he continued at his normal pace down the hall.

"What? Who are you," she asked. Curious as to what the voice was doing in her head at all.

"I am the cry of the devil who lurks inside," it replied.

"Inside who? Inside me," Seras replied, quickening her pace in the hall to keep up with Walter who walked briskly ahead of her.

"Nourishment, our soul needs to be fed and you will feed it. You've neglected us for far too long."

Out of nowhere a deep agonizing chill came over her. She stopped walking when a painful electric impulse coursed through her body. Her normal pink eyes darkened and her heart pulsed ; she fell to her knees hunched over holding her head within her hands as she stared down at her own reflection in the marbled floor. Her eyes flashed uncontrollably, the bright pink irises were being devoured by a deep sinful magenta acid that coiled tightly around her pupils.

"Don't come out!"

"We will feed, even if I must do it for us both."

"No!" She whispered.

Seras closed her eyes at the voice inside as she felt her mind sinking into the depths of her mind, she felt like she was losing control. She slumped forward onto the floor and dug her claws into the floor. From her eye leaked a single ruby, shattering against the marble and left to crumble away into dust with the darkened memories of her past. Suddenly a wave heat erupted throughout her entire body and caused her eyes to turn a bright scarlet.

The little vampire's torso became animated, rising up from the floor with perfected posture. Her hands hiked the sweater up her thighs and pulled the sleeves of her boat-neck sweater past her shoulders. Seras not generally herself, ruffled her hair and fixed her leggings, to achieve the desired sexual appearance.

It feels good to be out. She thought and halted with a loud clack from her right heel. She pushed out her hips with her head held high.

"Something the matter Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, catching her sudden cease in movement. He turned around and did a double take, the nostalgic expression he once wore had faded. Now, it was like he was looking at someone else.

He watched how her lush hips swayed enticingly, and the way the slinky fabric of the sweater clung to her curvy form made his eyes wander over her. It was like she had changed her appearance, the ideas it was giving him made him bite the inside of his cheek. God she was hot! Seras moved with ease as she strolled in the black crescent towed beauties. They hit the marble with a soft clack that echoed through the hall.

Her dark eyes caught the tiny drop of sweat that trickled down Walter's brow, he tried to swallow the small lump of nervousness that had built up within his throat. He looked pensive as she came closer to him, his eyes stalked her movements as she circled him, keeping him within her predatory gaze. The sudden halt of her black platforms against the marble floor struck him, he felt her hand invaded his person and it made him tense suddenly.

Her index finger smoothly trailed down his lengthy nose and past his lips. She moved closer to him working her legs deviously. Walter's cobalt eyes followed right after her finger as it stopped just above his stomach.

"Walter," she purred. He watched as she curled her body up against his, the barrier of body heat flowing from him.

"Y-Yes," The puzzled Butler answered. His eyes moved down at her through his monocle, only to see her staring back up at him. He pursed her lips watching that small pink tongue of hers, licking her lips in a slow teasing manor.

"You know, I've been thinking about your lips. How close they were to kissing me in the right spot,"she whispered right into his ear making him gasp. Her fingers gripped the buckle on his belt and jerked it playfully," but I need something else from you, can you give it to me? If you give me what I want, you'll get want you want. Simple no?"

The butler couldn't help but release a groan from between his shaky lips.

"Miss Victoria, do you even have the slightest idea of what you're insinuating?" Walter asked her. His body tensed when her mouth came close to his neck, she brushed the end of her nose against his warm skin with a sensual hiss. Walter moaned low as she slid her tongue over his throat, making him feel like he was being violated as she kissed his neck and tugged his pony tail back with her hand. Seras could feel the wave of needles flow through his body as her hand slid down his chest. His eyes widened as her fingers crept down his middle and then sunk down his pants to stroke his cock. Walter glanced down at the vampire with shock as she gazed up at him with a very naughty smirk.

"Yes, I can hear it very clearly. The sweet sound coming from inside you, and it's all going here. I bet you want to put it inside so bad don't you. I'll tell you a secret, I want you inside of me," Seras purred, her slender fingers gripped him below loosely, but with enough firmness to let him know she meant business. Walter shuddered with a deep groan, he'd been indeed of some sex for quite some time but this was just insane! He wonder who she thought he was, the way she grabbed his wanker made it seem like they'd been fucking for months!

"Now Miss. Victoria this hardly appropriate!" Walter said as he held his hands up in a surrendering motion staring down at her erotically hypnotizing expression. He wondered what had come over her as she took his right hand and placed it on the lower portion of her delicious pale left thigh, her hand gently guided his shaking hand up silky texture of the lacy stockings. Her small fingers applied a small amount of pressure when their hands curled just below her bum. Walter was melting as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered darkly, "There is nothing wrong with obtaining the satisfaction one desires. You can do it as many times as you want, it doesn't matter. I'll always be just as tight."

Walter raised his brows watching curiously as she leaned down, her tongue wrapped around the first button of his shirt and pulled it into her mouth.

"Miss. Victoria what in the name of Elizabeth do you think you're doing," Walter gasped defensively, as she bit the first button of his shirt off and spat it onto the floor. The Butler could hardly believe this was happening to him, what luck! She was actually sexually harassing him! Walter couldn't deny his excitement toward her actions any longer, he began to feel his better judgement falling to pieces in his mind, he closed his eyes as she whispered in his ear.

"Something good has come over me. Like the chains that have kept me bound for so long, have finally severed. I can act out my desires fully now, would you like to see what I am capable of?"

Walter was irrepressibly drawn to the raspy tone of her voice, he couldn't even hide the thick bulge that had built up within his slacks. He was stunned when she took his hand and placed it on the upper portion of her delicious backside. Fuck! He couldn't help but get wobbly in the knees as his fingers gripped the nice, firm, flesh.

"Ooh, I know you want me," Moaned the femme Vamp. Her scarlet eyes gazed into his deep navy eyes, he smirked as she smiled and he gave her fine ass a hard squeeze.

"It would be a lie if I said that I didn't fantasize about fucking you Missy, ooh I'd ram it right into your perfect ass," The Butler whispered huskily down at the little vampire, she tilted her head toward her shoulder and giggled as she felt his hands jiggling her ass cheeks. His tongue dart out of his mouth and slowly slid across her bottom lip as she crossed her wrists behind his head and brushed her bottom lip against his, her fangs teasingly nipped at his chin. She took both of his hands from her ass and weaved her fingers with his as she traded places with him. His navy eyes were focused the tantalizing breasts that were within his reach.

Seras pressed her hands against Walter's chest and shoved him against wall. Personally, he felt trapped like prey, he knew she could feel blood flowing through his arteries, just under his skin. His arousal was thick between his legs as he panted, his breath came out in hot bursts as she shushed him with her finger. He relaxed at the feeling of her hands sliding up his vest, small fingers curling around the back of his neck. The little blonde tilted her head and encouraged him to kiss her by parting his lips with her own. Walter was drawn in closer to her lips, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her up against him with a hard thrust. She smirked and brushed her nose against his.

"I don't think Master's could possibly compare to yours" she teased, pressing her right hand against his cock as it strained against his slacks. Walter was nearly went over the edge as she laid another kiss on his lips. He felt her soft moist tongue enter his mouth, tangling with his own causing it to burn. The burn was dangerous and very erotic to him, he felt her hand pulling down the zipper to his pants.

"Teasing like this could have consequences Miss. Victoria , but you do it so damn well, "He groaned into her ear. Seras arched a brow and smiled as she sunk to her knees and began unbuttoned his pants. Walter had other plans, he reached his hands out and forced her to stand. He lowered his face so that he could take her lips passionately. Seras closed her eyes with a sexy moan as she allowed his tongue to rub against her own. His hands came to rest either side of her head.

"God, I could fuck you silly,"He said, pulling away from her mouth and moved his lips over her throat, his tongue flicked over her delicate neck line making her squirm excitingly.

"Nothing is stopping you," Seras whispered as she looked up to see a very serious expression painted on his face. Suddenly Seras grasped his tie and yanked him back up to face her, her lips were inches from his. She let go of the tie and took his face into her hands as she blushed and turned her face away. Walter was truly attracted to the shyness of the girl, but he was lost in a parade of lust that she was taking him on.

"Listen Walter, I need," Walter cut her off as he kissed her. Seras tried to resist him but his hold on her made it hard to turn away. He was so lost in his own arousal that he sent his hands to work ignoring her. His fingers pressed against panties, sinking lower till the cupped her hot mound, then they fondled the silky fabric, pushing it between her lips. Seras leaned her head back with a cry, almost repulsed by the feeling his fingers against her folds, even if they were exuberant stokes.

"Just relax."

Seras's red eyes shifted away from Walter to the maid she noticed across from them. The only thing the maid seemed to catch was when he grabbed her and began to grope her. Seras just for measure moaned loudly in Walter's ear as he pleasured her down below, her pink eyes never once left the green eyes of the maid behind them. The sight before her angered her, yet she looked betrayed.

The Draculina wondered who she was to Walter, seeing the blush on the woman's face fueled by jealousy and pain. Seras didn't let the curiosity over ride her desire, she was hungry and needed to feed. Poor Walter was perfect at the moment, since her master wasn't around. Though the touches weren't getting her off, they did cool the fire that raged within her blood by a fraction. Hell, anything was better than nothing. She had realized that biting him would have been a large mistake. If she did it would have turned the old fool into a ghoul and then she would be punished, since he didn't have the scent of a virgin.

* * *

><p>The maid was so angry she threw the vase she was holding on to the floor. It shattered stunning Walter as he ceased his pleasure of Seras who sighed thankfully. His navy eyes glanced the maid's way, making her facial expression change to horror as he let go of the vampire and turned to her. Seras rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her breasts with a smirk as she wiped her mouth.<p>

"E-Excuse me!"The maid said with tears welling up in her eyes, she turned and ran away with her face in her hands. Walter turned back to Seras who was watching the maid leave. Her eyes met his after a time, she stepped back from him and began to fix her clothes. Walter rubbed the back of his head and apologized for the interruption.

"Acceptable losses, besides letting you do what you wanted to me, just so I could get your blood would not have been a fair trade. My wild honey pie is so much more valuable than your average middle-aged cock and blood. I honestly don't know what would have been worse, fucking you or biting you. Well biting you would have turned you into something unimaginably horrifying but, giving it up to you grandpa would have been utterly humiliating."

Walter stood with his mouth agape, his fists clenched at his sides. He was beyond pissed, there in front of him was a busty virgin telling him that he wasn't good enough for her. Teasing him with her body and used him like a blood pack, the nerve of this little bitch!

Seras sensed his anger and folded her arms under her breasts with a laugh. "Humorously, you did fail to give me any bit of satisfaction at all. That's expected because, you're only human, after all. It felt so disgusting, like I was molested by an elderly patient at a nursing home."

"You, You are not Seras," Walter said in realisation. The not so Seras stopped laughing and turned her head toward him with a malevolent grin, the skin of her cheeks peeled back in a similar way like Alucard's.

"It's always a surprise. You never know what you're going to find, buried deep inside another person. I don't think you know how it feels to be trapped inside a dark, unforgivable space. Barren of any light, except a small hole to which you can see a great big world, and you'll never be able to reach it because the person who is you doesn't want you, even though you're apart of them. Make no mistake, I am Seras, but I am Era. I am the piece of her that she resents and keeps imprisoned in a dark, locked box that she calls a mind. She has not accepted me and that is a major flaw in our master's plans. She won't be able to keep me from him for much longer, I desire power and freedom, and I know how to get it. What I want, I will have."

"Seras, where is she now," Walter asked suspiciously as Era covered her face with her hands and laughed. She spread her fingers and peeked at him with a grin.

"The human brat is right here, sleeping. However, you may have her back since I am too weak to control her. Be fair warned, if she doesn't start feeding herself and I properly, I will take over and handle things my way. Starting with your little girlfriend from earlier, but don't worry. If you force Seras to eat, you might find out how thankful I am."

That was all she said as she began to climb the grand staircase, Walter watched her bottom switch visibly from under the sweater. He griped to himself as he made his way up behind her, glaring daggers at the back of her head.

"What am I doing? Walter what happened, why does my body feel so strange?" Seras asked dizzily, feeling the power inside her repress as she looked back at Walter. His clothes were messed up in areas and his hair was a little wild. He hung his head to hide the smirked that had just appeared on his face.

"You, tried to seduce me and take my blood," he answered.

"Oh God Walter, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me,"she whispered with her hand pressed to her face. Relieved, that she was in control of her mind again, her eyes widened at Walter as his hand seized her wrist.

"Walter," she questioned as she cast her eyes down at the fingers clenching her wrist. He wore a deadly gaze as she tried to pull her wrist away.

"If you're sorry take responsibility for what you've started."

Seras merely looked at him like she was delusional and told him to removed his hand before she grew angry. He ignored her warning and pulled her close to him, so close she was pressed up against his chest.

"Naughty girls always get what they deserve, don't they," The butler chuckled mirthfully into her ear. He grasped her other wrist tightly making her wince. He pulled himself and her up the stairs. Seras gave him that "You're crazy" look and fought against her instincts to harm him.

"You will release me, now!"

"You know what they say about karma, don't you Miss. Victoria?" Seras heard him muse darkly as he stared back at her, she wore a confused expression in return. She was vulnerable now, and he could execute his plan at will and, make that inner-bitch pay.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you? Walter please stop! Whatever she did to you, that wasn't me," Seras cried in her own defense. He grit his teeth as he let go of her wrists and gripped her upper arms tightly. She yelped as he dragged her away from the hall into a small corner. The Draculina didn't know that he was sexually frustrated, and whatever that "she" had done to him, pushed him over the edge.

The Butler took her into an emptied corridor and slammed her against the closest wall, unexpectedly. Seras couldn't help but utter a surprised gasp as his hand flew under her sweater and groped her right breast. This form of masculine domination from him wasn't attractive to her like it was with Alucard. Why, why was this happening to her?

"No! Walter get off me!"

She turned her face away from his, clenching her fists as she felt his knee between her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the soft wet kisses as they trailed down her neck. Walter's free hand suddenly rammed between her thighs. Seras threw her head back with a gasp and gripped his shoulders, digging her pink nails into his vest.

"Don't you like it? I'm just returning the favor," He laughed unconcerned as he bit her exposed shoulder making her jerk against him with a soft whine. Seras' teeth clamped down on her tongue to prevent a small moan from surfacing. She didn't know much about the man, but Walter was a person who didn't take revenge lightly, poor girl found that out quickly.

"I've had enough of your teasing Missy, right mind or not. I'm tired of you throwing your breasts in my face and stupidly think that I'd just ignore them." He seethed. His eyes caught the small crimson tears that clung to the corners of her wide eyes. The vengeful butler decided he had teased her enough. He smiled as he grasped her wrist and pulled her closer so that his lips touched her ear.

"Pleasure is a game I play very well , Miss. Victoria." He murmured as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. Seras's eyes caught sight of the same honey haired maid that spotted them earlier. She didn't recognize her but it didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed. The fact that Walter would pull this kind of shit on her pissed her off. She slapped him across the face and shoved him from her as she wiped her lips.

"If you ever touch me like that again, there will be no force in the world that will stop me from ripping out your throat. Not even my master will be able to protect you from me," she warned, her eyes glowed scarlet before they dimmed back into a light pink as the rage subsided.

Once again the maid stood frozen by the sight in front of her. Her green eyes nearly fell out of her sockets when Walter looked at her and smiled. He gave her a look that simply said he'd return, then he and Seras walked down the hall to Integra's office. The woman nearly fell over as she watched them leave. She felt her heart pump painfully at the sight of their retreating backs.

* * *

><p>Seras walked into Integra's office with her stomach in knots, she knew her big-mouthed master had told The Iron-maiden about her refusal to drink blood. Seras glanced around at a cobalt rug and other personal knickknacks. A few chairs and one large oak desk near the window. Integra was leaning against the fire-place with her arms folded. Red embers glowed at the end of her honey dipped cigar, Seras could smell the perfume Integra wore as well as the spice of the imported tobacco.<p>

"Let's try for a more graceful entrance next time Seras."

Sir. Integra's icy blue eyes shifted over to her vampiric pet from behind her glasses. Her lips engaged into a small smirk.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Seras's body grew tense as Integra began to leave her place against the fireplace mantle. Seras began to inch backward until she heard the doors shut behind her with a polite click. Walter had closed the doors swiftly after Integra dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Walter figured that the little maid, Charlene, couldn't have gone very far. His polished shoes shined as he walked away from the door to Integra's office. He came to the end of the hall, eyes searching for the honey haired girl. His navy eyes caught sight of her, she was bending over to reach something she'd dropped under a table.

"Oh heavens, it seems I've found my favorite maid." Walter voiced loudly as he walked toward the maid. His hands were behind his back, resting upon the top of his back side. This woman was one of many that he had influenced here at Hellsing. She was a soft hearted girl, a pretty young thing with pure adoration for her trade. Walter did have a slight crush on her, though he had been in love with another for some time, this girl had wormed her way into his heart.

He could see her back stiffen when she heard his approach. Charlene looked at the black shoes behind her and slowly looked up. Her green irises shrunk at the sight of Walter. She was about to open her mouth but he began to speak before she uttered a word "You don't have to say a word my dear, because I already know what's running through your mind," He said. She closed her pretty red lips and stared bothered by his gaze as his eyes slowly roamed over her.

Charlene was surprised when he moved to kneel in front of her. She couldn't even look him in the eye, Walter believed she still upset with what she had seen earlier between him and Seras. Her green eyes shot down to the hand that was now molded gently to her cheek. Trying to fight a blush, she looked up into his sexy navy eyes and forced herself to remember the blonde woman with the large breasts. His thumb brushed over the smooth surface of her bottom lip, bringing her attention back to him almost instantly.

"Why did you wear this lipstick?"

The way he asked her, so charmingly, pulled her into his power as he coaxed her into standing up with him. Charlene knew what was coming, she'd been through this with him a few times. Trying to keep her balance, she ignored the butler who wore a smile upon his face and she hesitantly glanced at him feeling her eyes beginning to tear up.

"A gift is a gift Sir, no matter how bitter the memories of the person who gave it to you are," she replied in a low voice. Her attention quickly went back to the tool she had dropped. She was momentarily unaware of the man who leaned over her and smiled with his monocle shining.

"You are crossed with me about what you saw earlier, aren't you?"

Charlene turned to him and frowned at that with her hands together against her apron. Walter gave her an apologetic look as he brushed her honeyed locks over her shoulder, she stared up at him; she was nerved that he even had the gaul to touch her after he just.

"Sir, you will refrain from touching me with your filthy hands. As a maid I see lots of things that are meant to be kept in silence. Like, the man whom I gave my heart to, caught by me personally with a big breasted woman, not once but twice! What am I supposed to be jolly as the fucking queen?!"

Walter could only smile pridefully at her jealousy, he moved to stroke her cheek gently, she squirmed against the touch of his hand. She noticed that his face was getting closer to hers and glared at him.

"Silly girl didn't I tell you that you're my favorite maid? You know I love you more than anyone." He cooed in a soothing tone as he laid a kiss on her red lips. Charlene struggled against his lips at first, but then she melted and kissed him back opening her mouth wide for his tongue to enter.

Walter's hands moved up her thigh and shoved up her uniform skirt, revealing her sexy black panties. Charlene gazed into his eyes as he slid his tongue over her lips softly. She allowed him to take her lips with a moan. She took his hand and slid into her underwear, spreading her thighs for him. Suddenly she thought about the girl from earlier and pulled away from his mouth, she held one hand against his chest shook her head in defiance.

"I won't be dragged into this again! I, I won't give in to your tricks! You have such a wickedly sweet tongue, I am an idiot to believe anything you say. You filthy liar, " She panted, backing away from Walter who smiled bitterly and moved closer to her. His chest was mere inches from Charlene's as he pressed her against the wall and gripped her hips firmly but softly with his hands.

"I've already told you what you have to do, to keep me all to yourself Charlene."

He looking down into those soft emerald eyes, and he knew the seeds of deceit were ripe for the planting. Charlene blushed at the male body pressed against hers, she wanted to run away but was restricted by his hands as they curled around her waist.

"Walter, how do I know you're not lying to me? Will you ever be just mine, or will I become just another maid you've fucked,"she shivered against his lips in a terrified tone. She gazed into his eyes and wanted to trust him so desperately, her heart called out for him. Walter drew back with a grin and reached for the doorknob of an auburn door nearby.

"Charlene, don't be scared. I promise, that I will be all yours," He kindly lied, opening the door to the unused guest room. Charline felt the regret crawling up her spine as she allowed him to pushed her inside, himself following suit.

* * *

><p>Walter shut the door and locked it, his once kind expression contorted into a predatory gaze as his eyes fell on her. She kept him in her sights on as he slowly pulled the white gloves off of his hands, tossing them on a chair, then next came the monocle. Charlene glanced over her shoulder at the floor, holding her shoulders as he took calm steps over to her.<p>

"I'll prove why I love you so much."

She closed her eyes feeling his breath against her neck, her skin tingling all the way down to her toes. Truth be told, Charlene always had loved Walter ever since she started working as a maid. One night they had a few drinks together and became involved, she had given him her mouth and he'd given her his. When he left the next morning, she cried in bed for four hours before she was able to get up and go to church. There she tired looking to God for help. She asked that he would forgive her for her sin and she thanked him for sparing her of her virginity.

Tonight she was nervous, wondering what her superior had planned for her here in such a high class room. The room they were in was sizable, like the room you would find in a luxury hotel. Plasma mounted on the wall with a coffee table and couches, a couple of chairs with a fireplace and one large white king sized the left side of the room. A few loveseats sat parallel of the bed and across the expensive burgundy carpet. To the left of the bed there was a small balcony with white curtains floating in the evening breeze.

Charlene didn't have a moment to spare as Walter advanced behind her, she hardly had time to react to the quickness of his fingers as they unzipped the back of her dress. She quivered sweetly feeling his breath fan out against the middle of her back. Instinctively she dropped her arms let the dress fall to the floor, then turned to face him, covering her breasts with her arms and her slender fingers spread over her shoulders.

Walter circled the appetizing girl who resembled an actress named Liv Tyler, her beauty to him was almost irresistible as his hands rose to capture her face, then he covered her lips with his own ever so passionately, causing her to lose her breath. She felt tongue invaded her mouth for the second time, felt his right hand slide up the back of her neck to free her hair from the thick bun she'd placed it in.

Walter broke the kiss and shoved her back onto the mattress lightly. Charlene was sent back against the soft sheets, her amber hair was sprawled out across the soft white sheets and arms laid above her head, her slender legs dangled off the edge of the bed pressed together. Walter stood in front of her and spread her knees with his own. She leaned up on her elbows and watched with a lust filled gaze as his red tie came undone and flitted off to the ground, his cufflinks came undone next.

"Mr. Dornez, you don't understand how many times I've dreamed of this happening, but now I'm not sure if I really want to do this." She said with a pretty blush. She quickly sat up, a feeling deep inside her told this was wrong, for Heaven's sake the man was old enough to be her uncle or eldest brother! He didn't look very old for thirty four and she assumed his body hadn't lost any of the muscular build he had in his youth.

Walter's lips and aged eyes still held a fire so fierce it made Charlene's inner-core tremble, however, despite her refusal he coaxed her into lying back against the white sheets, her emerald eyes glanced up only to see a smirk upon his lips.

He could see that her eyes were filled with fear, yet timid desire for him. Her pretty little lips were coated in a forbidden shade of scarlet that made him want to lick every inch of her. He loved the way she crossed her arms over her small breasts, how her body shook with anticipation for him.

She was a petite woman with beautiful emerald eyes and well pronounced European features, a waist fairly thin with honey colored hair that fell past her shoulders and stopped just above her small deep rosy areolas; he wanted nothing more than to nuzzle against her pale lick-able peach toned skin. He slid his hands up her pale, opaque, black stockings, and white garters. She smiled up at him as she felt his fingers tease with the frilly lace.

He didn't know why she was working as a maid for Hellsing when she could have been a very successful model. His navy eyes traced over her feminine qualities as he reached down to his pants and began to unbutton them. He bent over to hook his thumbs under the band of her black panties and inched them down teasingly. Charlene's bright green eyes widened as she felt her underwear leaving her body, and she began breathing nervously. Out of pure modesty she reached down to cup herself feeling small tears of resistance form, they fled down from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know that shade of lipstick you're wearing is my favorite, don't you Miss. Russet?" She heard Walter whisper seductively as he unbuttoned his vest, and slid it off and tossed it onto the floor carelessly.<p>

"Yes, I remember," she whispered back.

Walter's hands came forward, with one he took her hand away from her crotch ; the other stroked the bottom of her slender throat, Charlene felt his fingertips moving down in a slow dragging motion. His navy eyes met hers as he ran his fingertips lightly between the swell of her small breasts, trailing further down past her navel. His touch was so tender against her skin that she barely felt it, forcing her to memorize the intense movements that left shivers in their wake.

"Relax my dear."

Walter's diligent navy eyes watched her expression, while his hands slide down her stomach in languid, hypnotic motions. Charlene was panting ever so lightly, her green eyes watched him, her mind convinced her that she had been thrown into a sexual fantasy. Her skin tingled with a soft burn under his touch and her nipples grew painfully stiff, in need of his attention. She looked up at him, and understood the way his eyes had darkened with primal desire, noticing the hard line of his jaw flex as he fought to kept his lust at bay.

The Butler cupped her breasts with his hands smoothly, running his palms lightly across the heads of her sensitive nipples. Her mouth parted to unleash a soft moan of appreciation. He massaged her flesh with affectionately quick rolls of his wrists, grasping and molding the soft mounds repetitiously. The sight of his thin fingers, masculine hands cupping and caressing her with such care almost pushed her over the edge. He thumbed over her nipples, rolling the hard buds gently until she cried out in pleasure.

Walter continued his ministrations on her right breast while his other hand slid down her navel. His fingers dipped below her thighs and over her neatly shaven mound, Charlene held her breath as their eyes met. Even as she knew what he was going to do, it didn't stop her from jolting against him when his hand molded against her moist sex. Her back arched off the bed and she bit her bottom lip with a moan. She remembered this feeling from that time they were drunk, she'd gone crazy and trembled under his touch.

Not much time had been wasted before Walter started up his ministrations to her sex. He massaged her smoothly, carefully making sure she was was comfortable as he pleasured her wet, pink, soft flesh. He pushed a single digit through her handsomely engorged lips, sliding it up and down the length of her dripping slit, spreading her moisture in agonizing lengthy strokes. She could feel her juices trickling down her ass, hot and warm as she opened her legs wider with a moan.

She raised her arms and clasped her fingers behind his neck. The change in position caused her perky breasts to point upward. The pressure was building up inside her until her hips tightened and her legs trembled. Walter's fingers played her body with such skill that it wouldn't be long before she released.

Charlene's breaths grew anxious as they left her ruby lips in the form of cries. She was nearing a new high that she never wanted to come down from. Walter teased her gushing opening and around her nerved jewel, his fingers surfed through her glistening wetness. A bold sensation grew from deep inside her until she was nearly screaming that she couldn't take any more.

"Do it," He whispered against her ear with amusement as she closed her eyes and obeyed. This was all it took, the sound of him wanting her to reach her peak. Her hips jerked against his hand sharply. Charlene threw her head back into the pillow arching her back off the bed. Walter held her down firmly as their eyes met suddenly. She strained against his hold and let out a melodious moan, that slowly died with a few pants. Her orgasm had ruptured within her, so powerfully that she would have blacked out if he wasn't there to calm her down.

He kept stroking her sex, eliciting a few more spasms from her. She gripped his forearm and whimpered as the waves of pleasure subsided gradually. His fingers grazed her sensitive jewel as he pulled his hand from her crotch. Charlene shuddered and turned her face away with a heated blush, her chest rose and fell as his navy eyes gazed over her told him that she had never felt more aroused in her life. Walter chuckled a little as he swept her hair back behind her shoulders with his hand and smiled down at her.

"Charlene," he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Charlene felt his fingers slide lower till they cupped her hot lovers lips, dipping down between them to feel the wetness. Walter looked down as her soft ruby lips parted to give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

The sensitive rose between her thighs ached for more of his sensuous touches. She unconsciously pressed her bottom against his groin. Walter chuckled as he slowly introduce his finger to the inside of her wet cavern. Charlene closed her eyes and let her head drop back against the sheets with a hushed moan. Her honey whipped hair spread over her shoulders, curling around her face and neck.

"Ooh Walter it feels so," She couldn't find the right words to explain the emotions that he conjured from deep within her, not only from the touch of his hands; his presence, but his personality with the trust that he'd take her body with respect.

"You're gorgeous Charlene," he complimented as he grasped just below her knees and parted her legs, her eyes glanced down and watched as he positioned his curved sex above hers. His penis was cut, portraying a meaty spear with whirling dark blue veins and a thick protruding head that had collected drops of precum at the top. Behind his lengthy shaft of eight and a half inches, was a well groom patch of black hair that bristled at the base of his penis. This was it, that was going to go inside her and fulfill her every fantasy of love making with the man above.

Thick stringy clear drops of fluid dripped down from his cock onto her mound as his fingers dipped down to stroke her folds patiently, spreading her lips and moving his digits in slow stimulating circles against them. Charlene moaned arching up against him, her skin was glistening love juices running down from her vagina and wet the sheets below her. She nervously pressed her lips together in order to stop them from trembling.

"Please," she whispered looking up into his naughty cobalt eyes", please be gentle."

Walter leaned down to whisper calming words into her ear as he advanced from below. His face moving above hers, he leaned down so his mouth could connect with hers in a tender kiss that began slow, wet, and warm. Her body relaxed and melted against his as his tongue ventured into her mouth. He groaned and entwined his fingers tightly into her honeyed locks. His other hand went down to grasp his hardened length, positioning the head of his sex at the top of her slit, he began to stimulate her with it.

Charlene allowed a pleasurable moan to escape her nose as he rubbed himself against her. She felt the mounting pressure as he positioned the head of his length just upon the entrance of her wet cavern. Inch by inch he continued further inside of her and stretched her to accommodate his girth. When he reached her hymen, he brought her hands up beside her head, interlacing his fingers with hers against the white sheets. He leaned his head back to looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Charlene, are you alright?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles just under his lower back.

Walter leaned over her and squeezed her hands lovingly, his hips jerked as he shoved the rest of his length inside of her.

She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut as she felt her sex being stretched by his length. Walter's face turned a shade of pink as her walls clenched tightly around him, he penetrated her fully and she arched up feeling his penis burrowing deeper. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, leaking down the sides of her face. He stilled his movements, allowing her to adjust to his form. His chest pressed against her erect nipples, he laid his lips to her temple. She felt his tongue lapping up her tears, felt his heavy breath as he tried to control his hungry passion.

Charlene felt it running down her inner thigh, the fleeting sign of her virginity. Walter buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and moved his lips across her skin to kiss her throat. He pulled it out halfway and plunged back inside, causing her cry out. Charlene's face was contorted into one of the most erotic expression Walter had ever seen.

"Oh Walter!"

He kissed the underside of her jaw, flicking his moist tongue over her throat. His hands moved to hold the sides of her head and kept her face still as he leaned down to take her mouth. His eyes met hers as he pulled away from her lips and a corner of his mouth lifted in a sexy little smile.

"You want more?"

The resonant tone of his voice sent a shiver rushing through her entire body, her mind couldn't restrict the voice that came from her lips.

"Yes."

He looked at her for a moment as if she were joking, then seeing the seriousness painted on her face, he took her legs and put them over his shoulders. "Deep penetration was always a favorite of mine," Walter grunted as he shoved his wanker deep inside her. Charlene cried out in discomfort as he began to pull out and slam his hips against hers. The angle at which he kept his hips when rolling them made her crazy with desire; his precision thrusts made her stomach flutter and fire course through her entire body.

Well that was as far as I dared to go with this piece. Did anyone note that he failed to use something of importance on his junk? Nah? Okay.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later the couple were just about done. In the upper corner of the hall outside the room, hung a familiar little shape, a tiny oval shaped leathery body wrapped by a small pair of wings. It was the little bat, Lauren who was woken up by both Walter and Charlene's climactic screams. He was dreaming happily about a philly cheese steak from N.Y when he heard a bunch of screaming that nearly made him unclench his toes from the ceiling.<p>

"OH! CHARLENE I'M CUMMING!"

"OH WALTER NOT INSIDE!"

"Wot the royal fuck?"' Lauren thought as he huddled against the ceiling holding his ears with his tiny winged appendages looking around, then he remembered that he was a bat. A few moments later he heard a muffled conversation beyond the wall near by. Lauren narrowed his bubbly red eyes, blinking them in a daze as he spotted the human responsible for getting him in deep trouble with his master.

Looking down at Walter with a begrudging glare, Lauren thought back to the events that happened only two hours ago when his master had turned him into a puppy, and boy what a drag that was.

Lauren uncurled his wings from around his body and crept over the ceiling with his tiny claws digging into the white coffered ceiling. He turned his head around and peered down at the creepy butler who had walked out of a room and zipped his pants. Lauren's nose crinkled down at the human who reeked of sweat, sex, and guilty satisfaction.

"You! Oh it's time mate, I've thinking of ways to get back at you! Get ready mother fucker, here comes the boom," The tiny black bat thought. He unhooked the claws of his feet from the ceiling and positioned his tiny bottom over an unsuspecting Walter who was standing below. Making sure to lift his tail and that his winged claws were lodged tightly into the ceiling, Lauren the bat let the bombs drop. Small brown sprinkle shaped pellets zoomed downward and hit their target.

Walter was just about to leave, when he felt something land on his shoulder. Out of curiosity, he looked up to see the small little bat from Seras's room dangling directly above him, it was grinning widely mirroring its master's serrated grin. Walter didn't even have a chance to react as it began letting loose a barrage of chocolate upon him.

"LAUREN," The Butler yelled as his face was bombarded by the tiny bat's "chocolate rain"causing some of the excrement to land upon his lips. One of the little brown specks landed in Walter's mouth causing him to gag at the filthy, bitter, taste and loss of his cleanliness. He held his throat and lurched forward spitting repeatedly. When he felt he had got most of the guano out of his mouth he wiped his face with his dirtied sleeve and pointed up at the wretched animal shaking his finger.

"I'll get you, you little SHIT! I'll make a new wallet out of you!"

The little creature snickered with a little screeching noise. He quickly crawled away from Walter who removed his now dirtied monocle. His left eye was closed tightly, for fear of that any of that god awful fecal matter would get into his eye. He looked up with his right eye and saw the little fucker scampering away across the ceiling, undeniably killing itself with laughter.

"Oh no you don't you bastard! I'm going to catch you and torture your scampering arse!"The guano covered man seethed as he pulled out some of his silver wires, crossing them against his gloved fingers. He chased after the tiny bat as it screeched an, "Oh shit," out and flew off down the hall looking for a place to hide.

ღღ **Chapter end** ღღ

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my fourth chapter! ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please R&amp;R~Team LeSweet!<p> 


	5. Chapter V Blood Of A Virgin

**Characters:** Seras.N.V/Integra F. W. H, Alucard. V. T, Walter. C. D, Pip. B and more.

**Genres:** Humor, Romance, Angst.

**Rating:** M- For some naughtiness.

**Setting:** Hellsing manor, Integra's Office.

**✭ Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing , but I do own my characters and most of the clothes .

**Chapter- Plot: **Seras is now in the domain of Integra, who has some plans for her. What will happen when Seras becomes conflicted over her sexuality? Can Integra set her in the right direction, what will Alucard have to say about it?

✐Notes: Wooo, chapter five already! This just happened to be the first IxS thing I've ever written so please don't bite my head off for all the errors I'll fix them soon! Enjoy the GL.

**ღღ Please ( ｡◕‿◕｡) Enjoy ღღ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> The Blood Of A Virgin.

The great office was lengthy and wide, the room held held four doors, two pairs doubled. A tasteful red printed wallpaper with golden floral accents met was halfway buy wooden borders that lined the floor. The walls around the double black doors were smothered by a gaudy maroon paint and had become an eyesore to Integra as she glanced at it day by day. Behind her desk a large window was open, allowing the navy curtains to flutter against a gentle breeze coming from the rain outside.

Integra flicked her cigar, her icy blue eyes reflected the light of the fireplace as she watched the ashes drop like wilted petals drop into the crystal ashtray on the mantel. Her expensive Clarks Derby boots tapped against the floor as she began to walk toward Seras. The boots were made of leather with harnesses and straps that stretched comfortably back for a great fit against her calves. She silently puffed away on the stogie between her pale vanilla lips and circled the little vampire who stood silently.

Seras was nervous as Integra paced around her, a rosy coloration appeared on her cheeks as she focused her eyes on her feet. She was waiting for her master to give her some new ludicrous task, wondering when the night would end and where the war would begin. Her glossy pink eyes gazed after Integra's silver hair as it swayed behind her back. A stray breeze from the open window came in and blew through her hair, making it appearing almost weightless in the air like streams of pale moon light.

Integra stopped circling Seras and stopped directly in front of her, she bent at the waist and looked the girl right in the eye. In response Seras out a small gasp, amazed at the silver strands floating over her shoulders, they glittered against the fire's dim light as they spilled over Integra's suit.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?"

"D-Does it have anything to do with the blood packs?" Seras asked nervously, looking up at Integra's lips that were inches from her own. They looked soft and smooth to the touch. Seras trained her eyes back to meet Integra's as she took the cigar from her lips and released a puff of smoke up into the air.

"You are here because Alucard told me that you haven't been drinking your blood."

The Draculina hung her head as the fists at her sides tightened within the gloves.

"It's true. I haven't," she answered truthfully.

Integra crouched down in front and lifted her hand to rest it softly against Seras' cold cheek. She stroked the skin with her fingertips, smirking at Seras who blushed. She stared up at the handsome face of her master, adoring the proud and strong features she had like the portrait of her father on the wall to their left.

"Why have you disobeyed his order?" The nostalgic woman asked in such a disappointed tone that Seras felt almost ashamed to answer. She felt more vulnerable at this moment then she had ever felt before, her reserved personality was close to being shattered before her human master.

"I can't bring myself to even look at it," The Draculina's voice was full of self resentment and she was sure Integra could hear it as it grew horse. She couldn't even utter another syllable in front of the woman.

"Does what you have become, scare you?"

Seras felt the inky crimson tears building up from within her itching ducts, despite that she answered in a firm yet frail voice.

"Yes."

Integra was mildly surprised by the vampires unrelenting honesty, the tenderness that was radiating from this undead girl was indeed bewildering to even her.

"Do you understand that there is no other way for you to feed yourself, you must ingest blood to survive."

Seras couldn't even look at Integra anymore, she felt so worthless.

"Yes, but it is still the life of a human being!"

"What good is a vampire who can't even drink to save her life!?"

Those harsh words rang a deep bell within her heart.

"You Police Girl, like it or not are a vampire. You have an obligation to keep yourself healthy and fed." The Iron-Maiden reminded as she walked away. Seras watched Integra pause at the fireplace mantel and smash the cigar into the ashtray.

"You are a hunter who feeds on the blood of humans regardless of feelings. Yet even you have enough sympathy for them that you would starve yourself and die. Ultimately course, you know that a vampire who cannot kill is utterly useless. A true waste of the immortal curse."

Integra's tenacious voice boggled around within Seras' ear canals sending a questionable pulse through her limbs.

"I understand, but I cannot take life from another! Blood is just, I think it's a crime!" Seras answered without hesitation, her voice was hard yet truthful. Integra was astounded to say the least for the tiny girl in front of her would rather die than drink a single drop of blood. The woman's glinting glasses caught sight of a small crimson drop that trickled down the girl's pale cheek and landed on the fabric of her stockings only to be absorbed by the lace.

"I didn't let you join Hellsing so you could be a weak vampire. You must get rid of this fear you have for blood, it's quite ridiculous actually." Seras frowned about before she looked up at Integra with some small figure of hope flashing in her marbled pink eyes.

"Sir, because of you I'm not crawling on my knees begging my master to feed me like some pitiful servant. I don't know how to ask for help." There was a faint anger in her eyes as she thought about her master.

"I'm tired of him always mocking me, and grinning with that evil face of his." Seras puffed her cheeks out like a child and puckered her lips at the sour thought of her master gaining ear of this rebellious insinuation coming from her. Integra almost laughed at the little vampire's eccentrically cute expression, but she held her stone face and just sighed as she came forward and rested her hand on Seras' head. Seras stared at Integra as she felt her hair being fettered soothingly.

"I can help you."

The little vampire looked unnerved with an added blush toward the prestigious woman who studied her expression closely.

"I will teach you how to consume blood properly Noel," Seras's pearly pink eyes widened as she stared into the woman's tender gaze. No one had ever called her by her middle name before, ever.

Integra stood from the crouched position and walked back to her desk, turning to sit on top of it. She let loose a relaxed sigh with a short thrust of her hand through her long silver hair. Seras watched as the silver strands spilled over her human master's shoulders and laid within her half-lap.

Integra's gloved fingers traced the engraving at the edge of the old desk as she stared thoughtfully at the girl in front of her. Her creamy pale skin held a glow under the low light of the fire.

The natural minerals still preserved within the translucent layers of supple skin left an enchanting appeal upon her. A young soul that had been cast into the shadowy life of darkness, forced her take the liquid that sustains the lives of others like her. Yet, her heart seemed to fight away the cold loneliness that came with her new role.

Her delightful vanilla lips smooth and available for the tasting, sleepy blush painted upon her silky white cheeks. Those large pink eyes tucked under thick glossy eyelashes held a wicked demeanor and contrasted with her soft facial demeanor, but her physical impression spoke quite differently to Integra.

* * *

><p>It was like a fever washed over Integra. The girl before her was pure seduction, a whole vessel of dormant lust and addictions just waiting to be unleashed. Integra removed the white gloves from her hands and put them aside on the desk. She felt something rising within her, lust and with it her rational senses became conflicted between do and don't. She held one of her hands out to Seras, voicing for the vampire to come to her.<p>

Integra could not hide the forcefulness within her voice, she called out to the girl as if she were a small vampiric doll. Seras could feel that familiar burning sensation building up within the pit of her abdomen, her arms and legs automatically shifted out of pure instinct. The black pumps on her feet tread across the imported carpet, carrying her toward her human master.

Seras stood in front of Integra looking down into her clear blue eyes. There was something about the way she looked at her with her shrill blue eyes, they sent shivers down her spine as she stared into them.

"That's a good girl."

"Integra," Seras whispered softly in a lulling tone as she felt the bare skin of Integra's finger brushing over her chin. The young girl arched her back as her master's finger traced the tender flesh of her bottom lip. Integra glanced down to see her vampire's long sexy thighs were barely covered by the sweater as she leaned forward into her.

"Heh, eager to play are we?" Integra murmured, watching Seras open her mouth, allowing for the entry of her master's index finger.

Seras was amazed by how natural the intimacy between Integra and herself was. The finger that found it's way inside her mouth began playing with her energetic tongue. Seras wasn't sure that what was going on between them was appropriate and was about to pull away, but Integra's other hand held the back of her neck securely. The Iron-Maiden couldn't help the naughty smile that tore at her lips; the woman loved the way her vampire's tender lips curved around her finger, sucking with hot little pants.

Integra bit her bottom lip as she pulled her finger in and out of Seras's mouth rhythmically, twirling the digit around the girl's hot wet appendage. She was amused at what she was seeing from this heavenly creature. Never before with anyone had she been so erotic ; she'd never felt this kind of connection with Alucard, even when he gazed at her with his hellish eyes. Seras was different from him by far, a young woman with a pure heart just waiting to be corrupted.

Seras mouth sucked sensually liking the salty taste of her human. Integra's free hand left the back of her head and began to fondle the supple flesh of the vampire's back side. The touches drew forth a strange desire within her, finding that she enjoyed this side of Integra.

"I can tell you like this Police Girl, so I think I'll reward you for being so obedient toward me. Don't spill a drop of what I'm about to give you."

What happened next was all according to Integra's plan, just as she repeated the process the tip of her finger scraped one of the vampire's sharp fangs, tearing the weak flesh with ease. This in turn allowed for the delicious crimson liquid to cascade down onto Seras' tongue, from then on into her throat. Seras' eyes turned deep red as they rolled back in her head as she uttered an affectionate moan.

"Yeeesss, that's a good girl! Lick it all up."

Seras felt intoxicated. She curled her body up to Integra's as if she were a small kitten made just for her company. Integra looked down into her little pet's eyes with a smirk from behind her glasses and smeared more of her blood on the vampire's lips. Dark sweet crimson painted the soft skin of the girl's lips, staining them as she closed her eyes and hissed pleasurably.

Integra's hand left Seras's bottom and held the back of the girl's head as her lips drew closer to the vampire's. Seras wanted to resist the woman but the sound of the rain along with the beat of Integra's heart made it nearly impossible. The small girl slowly parted her lips as they brushed against the woman's, in her mind the girl had already submitted.

The Iron-Maiden looked at her vampire's adorable expression, the soft dark blonde eyebrows were slightly pressed and her sweet lips were terribly kissable. Her thick eyelashes brushed against the top of her rosy cheeks only adding to her innocent features. Seras' hips were now between Integra's and her busty chest pressed against the hers.

"The blood of my family's last virgin tastes divine, does it not?"

Seras' hazy eyes drowned within Integra's amused gaze while her pink tongue darted out to caress her master's bleeding finger. She then took it into her mouth and began to suck on it again pleasurably. Integra released a long groan of approval as she watched Seras service her finger.

"You deserve a reward, how bout a kiss?" She said as she pulled her finger from Seras's lips with a soft, wet, pop. Seras was taken back at those words, she blushed at the offer as she wiped her bottom lip thinking that she didn't really have the heart to say no.

"Sir. Integra that's -" Her human master brought her hands up and traced her bottom lip with her index finger.

"What's one little kiss, hm?"She said huskily as she lifted the younger woman's face closer to her own, staring into the soft marbled eyes of the blushing girl in front of her. Who was she to deny her master of her desires? If Integra wanted a kiss then there wasn't any harm in giving her one little snog, was there?

Integra smirked, relaxing her hold on Seras's face within her hand, calmly she guided the young girl's lips to her own. She leaned in close, pressing her lips against Seras's pouty lips while her other hand which was not holding the vampire's head anymore, now gripped her chin and brought the girl's face to an angle. This left Seras susceptible for a passionate kiss, unable to deny her master.

Seras responded back hesitantly, nervous at the new experience as her lips moved against the older woman's. With Integra being a woman, Seras noticed that her lips were much softer than Alucard's and Walter's lips. The silky skin that made up her thin pair of lips was very smooth and moist. Integra rubbed Seras's soft cheek with her thumb drawing her attention back; she moved her fingers through the girl's soft platinum hair, slowly easing her into another kiss.

Seras began to enjoy it, kissing at her own pace, while Integra's lips slowly pressed against her own over and over again, not rushing the intimacy between them. Seras slid her hands up Integra's thighs nice and slow, trying to keep some balance between them. Integra laughed a little against her Seras' lips as she pulled away to gaze at her.

"That was good, but not good enough. Let's try it once more." Integra praised, taking Seras's soft lips again while Seras herself slowly began to open her mouth during the new kiss. She should have been trying to end this intimacy between Integra and herself, but it was too late. She was falling into rhythm as she squeezed Integra's hips gently as the woman slid her tongue into the girl's mouth. Seras was taken back by Integra's sudden boldness, yet very aroused.

"Mmm."

That was Integra's prime response to the girl who made her skin tingle with a soft erotic burn.

Integra's hands slid up and down Seras's sweater to grasp the sides of her hips loosely, then slowly crept up lower, stroking the silky fabric as they progressed. She then slowly pulled Seras closer by her waist, kissing her deeper, softly sucking on her tongue. Seras clutched Integra's suit slightly with a childish moan, then she moved to wrap her arms around the woman's neck.

Integra and rose from the desk, with ease she sat Seras on the desk, miraculously able to avoid breaking their kiss. Their lips parted and both women took similar breaths, Seras glanced down at Integra's hands as they rested on either of her thighs and parted them.

Seras started to feel wet as Integra's hand slid the sweater up her thighs and then grip the sheer fabric against her crotch. Integra broke the kiss as she held up a small switchblade, her thumb flicked it. Seras blushed watching as Integra took the head of the blade and pressed it against the skin of her inner thigh. The vampiric girl gasped in response to the cold touch of the metal blade to her flesh, it sent shivers down her spine and made her deathly aroused by the human woman. She gripped Integra's shoulders as she blushed biting her bottom lip.

"Integra, I'm frightened."

The woman responded by pressing her lips against the girl's ear as she took the blade and cut a hole into the seam where the stalkings joined, it fit snug against Seras's sweet sex making the sexual tension even worse.

"Just relax Seras."

With this hole where she wanted it, Integra put the knife away and moved her fingers into it and began to rip the fabric open drastically. The ncoe small hole had grown and fully exposed the thin black panties Seras wore, added with her full panty line. Integra pressed her hand against the girl's sensitive heat as she began to kiss her once more.

Her pace with the smaller female was moving more frequent than before with their tongues exploring each other's mouths. That's when things got dangerously erotic. There was nothing slow about the way Integra kissed Seras now. She shoved her tongue into the girl's mouth, tasting strawberries and cream.

"Mmm-ahh!" Integra pushed Seras back slowly, gradually laying on top of her as she pressed her hands against the desk near the sides of Seras' head. In their chaos they'd knocked over a few quills and ink making them splatter across the blank pages of pressed paper on the desk. Seras's body had responded quicker than her brain could calculate what had just happened. An almost hesitant moan strummed through Integra's nose. She didn't expect Seras to respond as boldly as she did. So, as a warning to make it clear who was in control here, she bit the girl's bottom lip.

Integra's lips attacked Seras' greedily, sucking and rubbing, tasting more of the divine sugar that was her saliva. Their breasts rubbed against each other, Seras' legs wrapped around Integra's waist as they indulged in the lustful fire that burned within them. She tried to pull away from the woman in order to get away from her dominating hold, but Integra gripped the back of her head and forcefully shoved her tongue deeper into the girl's mouth, moaning, grinding her hand heavily against Seras's crotch, making the child writhe with hot little gasps.

"Mmm, I know you like this."Integra whispered seductively as she leaned down to caress one of Seras's nipples through with her tongue.

"Ooh! That feels so good,"Seras replied with an erotic little moan as Integra rose from the desk and slipped her hands under the sweater the vampire wore. The Iron Maiden's bare hands gripped the girl's hips while her nails dug into the tender flesh. Seras gasped, arching up against Integra whose teeth clamped down on the top of Seras' right breast. Seras hadn't anticipated that the pain caused by this woman's dull teeth and nails would give her pleasure.

This was all the incentive Integra needed to progress farther. However, neither female knew how quickly and erotically their emotions had changed from hunger to lust. Integra's tongue left a small slippery path from Seras' collarbone to her jaw, her nails burrowed into the girl's hips deeper causing her to squirm with a tender cry. Integra left behind five bloody crescent shapes that had been pierced into the soft white flesh.

"Integra," Seras moaned loudly without really meaning it to be as intense as it was. Integra smirked approvingly while her knuckles stroked the soft skin of Seras's cheek before she brought the girl closer for yet another feverish kiss.

When they parted lips, Seras glanced down into Integra's vivid blue eyes, there was a horny exotic fire that lived there roaring and waiting for her to jump into it. Seras couldn't help but feel like she was doing something very, very naughty. Never had she intended on having her third french kiss with Alucard's master. The Draculina was deathly afraid of liking it because of what Alucard would say, she'd feel like she was betraying him if she gave in, but fuck Integra was so fucking good at kissing!

"Sir. Integ-" Seras was interrupted my Integra's angry tone. "Did I say you could speak?" The Iron-Maiden cut in viciously. She gripped Seras' chin forcing her mouth upon the sensitive lips in front of her; Integra's slender hips pumped in a controlled rhythm against the younger girl's causing a loud moan to emerge from her throat. Suddenly, Seras shifted upward, harshly entangling her fingers in Integra's soft silky hair, bringing her head closer by the silver strands while Integra's hand gripped her ass.

This time Seras shoved her tongue past Integra's lips, letting her exploring the taste of honey and tobacco as she moaned softly, mentally she still knew it was wrong. Integra could not even begin to express the dark desire she had to conquer the young girl in front of her, never before had she ever wanted someone with so much raw sexual passion. She enjoyed the way Seras' fingers were entangled her hair.

Seras finally let out a soft sigh that progressed into a low groan, closing her eyes just loving the way Integra's lips felt on her skin. Enjoying everything about the way this human was taking control of her. She was quickly becoming wetter and found herself craving more of this fiery intoxication. Integra's right hand crept down the front of Seras's sweater as she continued to shower her neck with passionate kisses.

Seras smiled softly at the feeling of Integra's bare hands sliding down her front, the naked hand trailed down her slender stomach and gripped the frilly band of her panties. The Vampire let more soft moans escape her lips, gazing sweetly at Integra with a deep blush on her face. She found herself being even more turned on by Integra's body, loving her slender shape and acute breast size. It wasn't entirely far off from what most people assumed quite masculine, but she was just as soft as anyone woman was.

Integra was drawing a relatively same conclusion as her fingers played with the frilly band of Seras' panties, moving her kisses down onto her clavicle, then she placed soft feathery kisses on each bare shoulder. She grinned hearing Seras' string of soft pleasurable sighs and decided it was time to take things a little further. She began to slowly leave wet kisses toward Seras's cleavage. Integra was also moaning softly at the feeling of Seras' delicate hands on her skin. Integra sat up briefly, her free hand came up and gripped the back of Seras' head. Integra slammed her lips against Seras' soft pouty lips, biting and sucking what ever her teeth could get a hold on.

Integra watched Seras's facial expression become weak when she moved her hand down the front of the lacy black panties then back up to her hips. Seras's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat when she felt one of Integra's hands cup her crotch. Seras leaned into Integra and allowed her tongue slither out and creep up the shell of the woman's ear.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, how naughty!" Integra moaned at Seras's brazen attempt to make her the bitch here, so to reward her for her efforts she raked her nails lightly down the girl's sides and running them down her hips. She breathed in the pure, erotic aroma radiating from Seras's body, and all she could think of was tasting her, licking her. Wanting to remove the dampened panties.<p>

Integra lightly grazed Seras from behind the panties, teasingly running her fingers down those hot pouting lover's lips. She couldn't help but grin when she heard the girl moan in response, then when the she quieted she repeated the process. Seras leaned her head on Integra's shoulder and bit her pinky feeling her master's hands caressing her sensitive parts. Integra was in love with how beautifully swollen her labia were. So aroused that they were almost exposed from the thin strip of silky panty material covering them. Integra pushed against the fabric covering Seras's slick wetness, feeling the girl jerk against her body, the woman made sure she held the girl's hips firmly with her other hand.

Integra pressed harder against the flimsy material, running her knuckles against the soft moist flesh, up and down several times till Seras trembled with a sweet cry. Integra still never touched Seras's clit directly, instead alternating between the firm pressure of her knuckles and the teasing of her nails against the soaked material covering her wet heat. Integra could feel and smell the sweet juices covering her fingers as she removed her hand and brought her fingers up to her lips.

"Ooh." Integra moaned as she stuck her fingers in her mouth and another set of fingers slid down Seras's middle and gripped the panties. Integra was glorified at the sight as she moved the soaked underwear aside, the sticky juices dripped down the glistening pink folds to her perineum. The coloration of her cute little snatch was a bright tone, her flesh in bloom with soft sensitive folds.

Integra moaned at the sight and she ran her fingers against the first pair of folds between the girl's legs. Seras could feel each stroke as Integra's fingers smoothed down between her plump juicy lips , then slid her hand up pressing her fingers against the budding little clit. Seras opened her legs wider and moved her hand down to stop the teasing being done to her throbbing flesh.

"It's so sensitive already, I don't think I could take much more." Integra laughed a bit as she moved Seras's hand away and continued rubbing the protruding little bud at the top of her delicate pink snatch. Every time Integra stroked her there it drove her insane, like she had done it so many times to know how good it felt to hit it just right.

"Integra!" Seras groaned right into Integra's ear, surrendering to her as she groped her sensitive little folds. Integra wasn't expecting such a lovely reaction from the beautiful girl in her arms. Seras was in delight as Integra continued to pleasure he , the tip of her finger dipping down between her plump lips to tease the dripping slit at the bottom. Seras felt her body tense like it did when Alucard had touched her, she got up to her elbows and tried to escape the torture with small sexy whines, but Integra held her in place with her own body and shushed her.

"Now, now. I wonder if you can create diamonds, let's see." Integra said moving up from Seras's body, panting as she fixed her glasses and stared down at the kinky little thing laying against her desk. Seras shook her head and began to protest.

"Please wait I-"

Seras's voice was cut short when Integra's hand began to move with quick rubs , causing her to cry out sweetly, she couldn't help but to spread her legs wider as she felt the pressure at its peak between her legs.

It was time, and it caused her to jerk and squirm with hot pants and Integra's fingers jumped up to the top of Seras's slit. Her fingers were covered in sticky sweet honey as they rubbed the little nub heavily. Moments later a strong tremble to rip through the girl below, she threw her head back with a small scream that made Integra smile. The Iron-Maiden's ice blue eyes widened when she caught sight of the rainbow silhouette of love juice spraying like an array of diamonds.

Integra sat up and held Seras closer by caressing her back instinctively with her right hand as the younger girl held the back of her head and delivered a more suitable lick across her lips. She had inky crimson tears threatening to fall as she blushed and kissed Integra back softly.

* * *

><p>Some five minutes later. Integra herself felt a lonely sensation ripple through her body as Seras got off the desk to fix her clothes and take a few steps back.<p>

"Silly little girl are you really so content with a small bit of teasing? Not hard to please at all are you?"Integra said haughtily lifting from the desk to stare at Seras.

She didn't expect an answer from the bewitching creature in front of her. She knew that the girl was too embarrassed from the small feeding to respond. If the girl drank blood like she was instructed to then she would be feeling right as rain and possibly, ready for round two.

"She's like a baby, so new and dependent upon emotional connection, so fresh and new."

Seras could barely hold her own body up, the blood was quite rich and very draining to someone who wasn't drinking any of the sort like they should. On top of that, Seras was still trembling from the fever inside her and could feel her own juices trickling down her inner thighs. Even though Integra had moved her panties they still felt damp.

Dammit! First Alucard, then Walter, now Integra! Fuck, she should just stop wearing panties all together. Seras held her shoulders as she stared at her human master with a nimble glance. She tensed as her human master came closer, her body heat was intense. Integra took Seras' face into her hands and tilted her head as she delivered a hot kiss to the girl's soft lips. Seras' eyes widened and she felt herself slipping back into arousal. Some how this felt so right to her as she opened her mouth for Integra's waiting tongue, however, she was denied as Integra pulled away.

"You are excused for now, but I wish for you to meet me in the gathering room in about 20 minutes, and you must drink your blood from now on - Am -I- clear?"

Seras nodded frantically blushing as Integra smiled. She turned and left Integra to herself, shutting the doors. She covered her mouth with a small cry, her mind was just as confused as her body was.

Back at her desk Integra sat, staring at the fire that crackled while her ears could still hear the rain pelting surfaces from outside. She leaned back in the chair personally impressed with the fact that the little vampire's body had been too light. The girl certainly looked heavier than she was with all that bust and, bust.

Integra leaned her head back as she slid her hand down between her legs and imagined Seras, resting over her upper thighs with that black dress hiked up just below her bottom. Her angelic face looking sleepy, eyelashes residing above her cheeks. Integra's hands reaching out to pull the pink panties off of Seras's hips to grant her the sight she longed to see. The Hellsing heir blushed turning to look away into the crackling fire and folded her arms over her chest.

"Still here? What a pervert." Integra grumbled to herself as she felt eyes upon her. She put the gloves back on her hands and fixed her glasses.

"I know you're hiding in here, show yourself before I blow a hole into your fucking brain."

She warned while her icy blue eyes glared at the painting across from her with her hands folded in front of her nose. She had a bitch of a headache brewing and she was horny on top of it.

Alucard appeared from out of a landscape painting, his lengthy arms and slender torso passed through the wall decor with ease. He was never interested in the modern style, he felt that it made him seem out of his time. He often dressed in his signature charcoal colored suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat and long red duster (coat). He didn't have his favorite fedora on tonight, but he did wear his custom pair of circular, wire-framed glasses. The glasses reflected the fire flickering in the corner, orange tint flickered over his deep scarlet eyes.

He was very surprised to say the least, for his master had allowed his fledgling to feed from her. He nearly fapped the fuck out when he saw the nice lesbian action going on. He quickly threw that out of his mind, shit this meant that he now had competition! Fuck! Alucard didn't know what was worse, the kissing or the touching because they both seemed pretty annoying, until compared to Seras fucking moaning and squirting all over the damn place.

Alucard felt a deep rumble of anger build up from within his chest, but he shoved it down just as quick for fear of it slipping past his lips. Yet today was indeed, the most interesting day because he had never seen his master so sexually frustrated. She always teased him about his occasional shaking of the weasel, because not even he was allowed to touch her in this sort of way, eh not that he really wanted to. It was the whole Seras fiasco that irked him because she was his fledgling. Oh he was the master but she'd been there making out with their 'human' master, panting and whining like a sexy little bitch in heat. It was so erotically treacherous of her.

"Evening my Master."

Alucard's less than affectionate voice flowed into her deepening thoughts causing her to snap out of them, her hard eyes shot up at the devilish scarlet eyes above.

"Who gave you permission to spy on your master?" She said in a flat yet bothered tone to the vampire in front of her desk. She noticed his hair was long again, pitchblack lengthy locks flowing down his shoulders as he gazed upon her with low-lidded eyes. She liked his handsome but shrill expression, it was bold and attractive. She had already decided he was going to be a large obstacle as she pursued Seras.

Alucard stood before her with his arms folded over his chest, thin lips pulled back into a creepy smile as he addressed her question.

"My apologies, I was curious to see what it was my master was planning to do about the Police Girl however, that was far from what I-"

Integra interrupted him smoothly as she stared down at some paper work on her desk with a small smirk on her lips.

"What you expected? I wanted to see what kind of level her emotions were on, because you were going about it the wrong way. The girl has feelings you know perverted monster."

Alucard couldn't believe the smugness of this woman, it was pissing him off similar to a kill first ask questions later way.

"That is irrelevant dear master, with her being a vampire there is no room for such feelings. Lions do not have second thoughts for the gazelle they're about to kill. Vampires are uniquely the same way, we see what we want and take it without regards for anyone or anything. Pure instinct, is what she and I share." Alucard said defensively, he almost felt like she was bragging about her influence over Seras.

Seras wasn't going to be a damn carpet muncher, not on his watch. His master was trying to make use of his fledgling's confused sexuality buy using her damned blood. Alucard mentally growled from under the layers of his skin. His eyes had almost narrowed at her next words.

"Perhaps she was not the proper choice as a fledgling Alucard, what I mean by that is-"

Integra paused to gaze back up at him with an icy smirk.

"I have a meeting with an important ambassador so she'll accompany me to France in the late winter. She and I-"

**"**You intend to send her away from me?**"** Alucard interrupted her steal hard voice only to match it with his own dark tone. Integra raised an eyebrow at the big red vampire before her, never before had he interrupted her in mid sentence. She registered him with a calm face, her thumbs stroked one of her expensive golden tipped pens.

"What I intend, if for you is to. . . Wait a moment a-are you jealous?"

Alucard was now grinning in surprise, unable to hide his humor the large vampire's eyes were now deep slits that glared at the big mouthed human in front of them.

**"**Are you claiming that I'm jealous over YOU and the police girl? No, why not at all!**"**

Integra nodded and brushed some bangs from her face, her glasses reflected the light from the fire place.

"Oh, bullshit Alucard. That is exactly what I'm claiming, who would have guessed you'd ever be jealous! Why that's very human for you. I guess you wouldn't mind if I took her to France with me, I'm sure she doesn't need your permission anyway."

Alucard was amused, his fickle master obviously hadn't done her homework before she ran her mouth.

**"**Oh, you are most amusing my master!**"**

However in his mind...

**"**Bitch. If you think that being lesbians will keep you both virgins, you're truly misguided. That girl is my mine, I killed the pervert priest and you did nothing but bitch at me for bringing her back.**"**

Alucard mentally growled at the human woman in front of him. Though it didn't show on his expression. Obviously she didn't study up on this debate before she started it and yes, he was very jealous of Integra sucking face with his fledgling. Quitting the lifestyle of a vampire was basically impossible and his master was well aware of that. Seras was a killing machine and it was time for her to reach her true potential as a vampire. She was going to need Alucard and he wasn't going to give her away to anyone, especially the queen of all closet lesbians.

**"**I don't think you understand my master. We vampires drink the blood of whomever we choose. When we make a fledgling, we make a blood contract to raise and develop them into more intensified versions of ourselves. We don't need to need our hands held, we kill, eat, destroy. If you were to stop this cycle, The Police girl would die. You cannot allow her to feed from you either, that is very idiotic. What if she becomes so addicted to the taste of you? She could overfeed, killing you while you drown in a painless bliss.**"**

Alucard started to grin at his master as his shadows encircled her desk. He stood in the same place delightfully glorified as he explained further.

**"**What you just fed blood to was not a girl nor was it a kitten. She is a cocoon of untamed power just waiting to interrupt. Did you really think that the trick coffin you made would really save her humanity from her true self? A fools dream my master, right now deep within her a hunger is beginning to break the surface and I'll be right here waiting to tame it the moment it does.**"**

Integra stopped looking at her pen and stared up at Alucard, her lips moved to say something but she was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. She paused for moment, her eyes shifting from the door over to the large vampire in front of her.

"We'll continue this discussion later, Alucard. Come in!"

She said with a hint of irritation in her voice while shifting herself upright within her chair. The large doubled doors of her study opened and in strolled Walter with two young maids behind him. The two maids were dressed identical to each other, clean red hair placed in buns. They wore navy dresses accentuated with white ruffled aprons and black little flats. The only difference between the two women were the color of their eyes. The first had green eyes while her sister had brown.

Integra's brow rose as she addressed them all by name.

"Walter, Annie, Emmie."

"Sir, I've come to inform you that the ah, guests have arrived in the gathering room and are now waiting for you." Walter announced in a smooth debriefing tone, he bowed with his hand over his heart while the maids curtsied behind him.

Integra nodded pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She stared at Walter for a moment, because to her, he looked like a he had been running for at least three hours. She squinted when she caught sight of a brown little speck upon his cheek.

"Funny, I thought Walter hated chocolate, must be something that helps him get it up at night when he has to rub one out. Lord knows Viagra only makes the problem worse for grans like him."

Walter looked at Integra and spotted something in the form of a red stain near her tie. He squinted his eyes, puzzled by the stain.

"Hm, that's odd. I thought Integra hated strawberries, must be a virgin thing to enhance the orgasm when she's flicking the bean."

Both humans smirked to themselves as the fire place in the wall to there right cracked. Alucard turned to Integra, then to Walter and barely held in his laughter. A leisurely fat smirk was plastered to his face as he bit his tongue to keep from chuckling at the humans.

"Most interesting indeed. I'll have to ask Lauren where he learned such a foul trick" though he didn't have to think about it too long.

"Oh! We're having a party?"

Alucard's voice rose with a slight hint of humor within his rich voice watching, as the maids moved from their positions behind Walter to stand beside his master. The maids leaned over to Integra and held up some clothing choices, their frilly little dresses ruffled as they both glared at each other. They both thought their in outfit was the best for her. Integra stood from the chair and folded her arms behind her back allowing her fists to rest upon her lower back.

"No Alucard. You are to go down to your room, where you will stay until summoned."

Integra made a swift turn toward the large vampire, who stared at her through his orange tinted glasses with an unamused expression.

"As you wish, my master."

He turned away from the silver haired heir and made his way over to the wall with the landscape painting.

"Wait a moment, Alucard!" Integra called as she took out a silver case from one of the drawers behind her desk. He nearly cursed as he turned back to glance at her. She looked at him with a hardened expression as she pointed to Walter.

"Take Walter with you as company." She said with a wry smirk looking over at the disgruntled old man as she flipped open the case. Alucard rose an eyebrow wondering what she was up to. He glanced at Walter and chuckled, then he quickly disappeared within a burst of creepy inky smoke. He knew it would have been better for him to leave, otherwise stick around knowing it would tamper with Integra who was coming down off her horny high.

That left Walter to bow to Integra and light the fresh stogie she popped into her mouth. He put the lighter back into to his pocket and made to hustle his way out of her room.

"Oh, Walter."She said lifting her head from the ruined paper upon her desk to look at him. The butler paused at the door before leaving and looked back at her.

"Sir. Integra?"

Integra rested her chin atop her en-laced fingers and smiled with the cigar in her mouth.

"I head chocolate gives men more vigor these days, must be a natural thing."

The butler looked puzzled by her comment as she shook her head with a lazy laugh.

"Nothing, just make sure you keep him down there." She said distantly, turning her chair around letting him know she was done speaking.

Walter nodded shutting the doors with a polite click before he dashed through the marbled corridors. His long legs flexed excellently as if he was a ballerina, jumping down a flight of stairs here and there. Walter griped at having to go down to that pompous asshole's room again because he had to run down all those bloody stairs! They were really getting to his joints, not that he'd ever complain about it aloud.

* * *

><p>Ending Bits.<p>

"I'll get that little shit Lauren, even if it costs me an arm and a leg but first, a quick shower then off to Assycard's room!" He chuckled evilly to himself as he ran past a bunch of maids who nearly tripped over each other to get out of the way.

"Ah look out!"

"Hey pervert!"

"No don't molest me!"

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

The three maids all turned around to glare at the fourth maid with the black hair, who shrunk away and sang a random tune and started to dance with the feather duster in her hand.

"I'll tell you what I really-really want!"

The other three maids shrugged and joined her as they shook their hips and bumped their hips together as the waved their arms laughing.

"So tell us what you want, what you really -really-want!"

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah!"

Dai and Belial stared down at the females with large grins as they used their vampiric powers to see through their uniforms. The bats were in agreement as they fell from the ceiling and turned into their human forms behind the small dancing maids. Belial stood up straight with his hair pulled back into a high pony tail while his sea foam colored bangs covered his left eye. He was slender like his father ( Alucard ) minus the scarlet eyes and added with his mother's ( Marishka ) blue lips and unique eyebrow color. His turquoise eyes met the gaze of his brother, who smirked with a devious gaze as he turned to the women.

Dai was about an inch shorter than Belial, with wavy burgundy hair with cream streaks and black lips. His pale red eyes and sickly handsome features were inherited from his mother ( Aleera) and everything else was from their father. Quinn-Laurent however was the spawn of the least favorite bride ( Verona ) and preferred to stay away from his brothers to avoid their bullying.

Both vampires wore something similar to their father minus the duster and fedora. Differences between them were that one preferred an luxurious evening mint suit while the other wore a rich wine colored suit.

"Pardon me, I was wondering if you ladies could assist my brother and I, you see we're embajadores de España and we wanted to tour the rosas of this manor." Dai said with his accent proudly audible as he watched Belial work his charm on the ladies. He put his arms around the two girls that he wanted.

"Yes, we would love to see how the romanticism of the Englishmen waivers to the eroticism of us Spaniards. Would you beauties like to assist us?"

The maids could only blush as the two brothers of seduction as each took a pair of them to himself and lead them away. The maids fawned all over their captors with cute little laughs and giggles.

Lauren watched from the shadows with a frown, he knew his brothers were up to no good, but he didn't feel like being beat up later for tattle tailing and figured it was better to leave well enough alone.

**ღღ Chapter end ღღ**

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading my fifth chapter. ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please Read &amp; Review- Team Le Sweet!<strong>


End file.
